


Handyman [LARRY STYLINSON]

by dialectic_chaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Polski | Polish, Poor Louis, Psychologist Harry Styles, Single Parent Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialectic_chaos/pseuds/dialectic_chaos
Summary: Ledwie wiążący koniec z końcem Louis Tomlinson jest na skraju wytrzymałości psychicznej. Za namową przyjaciółki udaje się do gabinetu znanego psychologa. Tam spotyka mężczyznę, który, jak ma nadzieję, pomoże mu wyjść z depresji. Nie podejrzewa, że ten miły i troskliwy facet nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje.





	1. PROLOG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kondziolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/gifts).



> Aghdjfjfvngfmbngl.
> 
> Stało się.
> 
> Zamiast uczciwie, pokornie tłumaczyć, popełniłam zbrodnię przeciwko literaturze i postanowiłam napisać coś swojego.
> 
> Choć nie do końca, bowiem jest to adaptacja pewnej książki, którą czytałam dawno, dawno temu.
> 
> Nie chcę Wam psuć zabawy, więc tytuł podam na sam koniec, tak, żeby każdy mógł sobie porównać z oryginałem.
> 
> No chyba, że komuś uda się odgadnąć wcześniej :D
> 
> Zapraszam Was bardzo serdecznie do lektury! Czytajcie i koniecznie PISZCIE, co sądzicie.
> 
> Przysięgam uroczyście, że jak będzie bardzo źle, to usunę i już nigdy więcej nie narażę Was na kontakt z twórczością własną.
> 
> Swoje dzieło dedykuję oczywiście Kondzi, która wolała się uczyć do jakiegoś egzaminu, zamiast pomóc mi wymyślać tytuł. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. TAK WIEM, ŻE MAM ZALEGŁOŚCI W TŁUMACZENIACH, NIE BIJCIE MOCNO, OBIECUJĘ SIĘ POPRAWIĆ, JAK TYLKO ZAŁATWIĘ MILJON PIŃCET INNYCH SPRAW.

 

_Poniedziałek, 17 kwietnia 2017_

 

 

Doktor Simon Philipp Cowell, szanowany członek Brytyjskiego Towarzystwa Psychologicznego, autor wielu poczytnych książek z zakresu psychologii, takich jak _Dwudziestojednodniowy remont kapitalny_ oraz _Czy to naprawdę miłość?_ , nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie gorszego pecha. Co za pech! – powtarzał, rozczulając się nad sobą, wręcz pławiąc się w uczuciu zupełnego wyalienowania. Właśnie uświadomił sobie, że towarzyszy mu ono każdego dnia. Może powinien napisać o tym książkę i zatytułować ją _Samotny mężczyzna_? Zamyślił się przez chwilę, wyobrażając sobie możliwe tytuły podrozdziałów oraz ile pieniędzy mógłby zarobić na jej publikacji, ale znów przypomniał sobie o pechu i irytacja wygrała z melancholią. Rąbnął pięścią w stojący obok łóżka stolik, w na tyle wykalkulowany sposób, by zadrżała stojąca na nim miseczka kaszopodobnej brei, tak, by dać Cheryl odczuć, że cierpi, lecz nie na tyle mocno, by zrzucić wszystko na podłogę i narobić bałaganu.

  
– Och, Simon, no wiesz co! – Cheryl odwróciła głowę, by obdarzyć go strofującym spojrzeniem. Wyglądała właśnie przez okno na ulicę. Najpewniej była zła, że nie może pójść na zakupy i na lunch do hotelu Four Seasons. Kiedy on tu leży i umiera.

  
– Co za pech, żeby akurat w takim momencie dostać zawału! – powtórzył nie wiadomo po raz który. Zdążył już opowiedzieć o owym nieszczęśliwym zbiegu okoliczności sanitariuszom z pogotowia, lekarzom, pielęgniarkom z izby przyjęć – innymi słowy każdemu, kto chciał go wysłuchać. Przyjechał do Londynu na doroczną konferencję poświęconą zagadnieniom walki ze stresem. Ledwie zdążył podziękować przewodniczącemu Towarzystwa Psychologicznego za miłe słowa powitania (uśmiechnął się na ich wspomnienie), kiedy poczuł ukłucie za mostkiem, jakby go ktoś przypiekał rozpalonym do czerwoności żelazem. Padł na kolana, przyciskając dłonie do piersi, z twarzą wykrzywioną w grymasie bólu, który, na szczęście, teraz był już tylko jakimś koszmarnym wspomnieniem.

  
– Będą jeszcze inne konferencje – zauważyła Cheryl, odsuwając kosmyk farbowanych włosów dłonią, której paznokcie prezentowały staranny, najmodniejszy w tym sezonie hybrydowy manicure.

  
Simon westchnął ciężko. Sięgnął po pozostawione na stoliku materiały informacyjne, przygotowane z myślą o konferencji. Zaczął je przeglądać, ponownie zanurzając się w bezkresnym oceanie rozczarowania. Spojrzał na swoje zdjęcie, które wydawca zamieścił w programie: dostojna poza, podbródek podparty dłonią w geście zamyślenia. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, jak doskonale przeszczep włosów oraz odpowiednie preparaty zlikwidowały ten okropny placek na czole. Może i nie mógł się pochwalić się lwią grzywą, ale przynajmniej włosy nie były już tak przerzedzone. Przeczesał palcami nowo wyrosłą czuprynę i z rezygnacją pomyślał o tej zmarnowanej okazji. Oczywiście, że będą jeszcze inne konferencje, ale opuszczenie tej konkretnej jest niepowetowaną stratą. Cheryl nie miała racji, sugerując, że przyjął na nią zaproszenie, by pokazać się demonstracyjnie przed absolwentami uczelni, która go kiedyś odrzuciła.

  
Choć z drugiej strony, propozycja wygłoszenia głównej prelekcji była z ich strony pewną formą zadośćuczynienia. Wreszcie zaczęło mu się wieść. Dwie książki, każda po pół roku na liście bestsellerów w rankingu „New York Timesa”, a trzecia ma wyjść w przyszłym miesiącu. On, Simon Cowell, poproszony o wygłoszenie prelekcji na jednym z najbardziej prestiżowych sympozjów Towarzystwa Psychologicznego. I wtedy właśnie dopadł go taki pech. To niesprawiedliwe.

  
– Ma pan tętnice wieńcowe zatkane w osiemdziesięciu pięciu procentach – obwieścił mu kardiolog. Jutro będzie miał operację wszczepienia bypassów. Tu. W uniwersyteckiej klinice. A przecież właśnie tu miał wygłosić swą prelekcję. Cóż za ironia losu... Otarł dłonią czoło. W pokoju było piekielnie gorąco, przynajmniej z 30 stopni Celsjusza.

  
– Cheryl, zawołaj kogoś, żeby włączył klimatyzację. Czuję, ze się topię.

  
– Misiu, jest włączona – odparła – Leż spokojnie, to zaraz się ochłodzisz – Sięgnęła po leżącego na stoliku rozklekotanego pilota, po czym włączyła telewizor, niedbale skacząc po kanałach. Jakaż ona jest niepoważna. Ogląda telewizję, kiedy on tu walczy o życie i nie może nic poradzić na to, że jego kariera prawdopodobnie rozpada się w proch.

  
– Załatwiłaś to, o co cię prosiłem? – syknął niecierpliwie, starając się zwrócić jej uwagę na to, co naprawdę istotne – Czy szef ekipy remontowej oddzwonił do ciebie?

  
– Który, misiu?

  
– Ten z Chesire, którego doradził nam Azoff.

  
– Zdaje się, że jutro ma obejrzeć biuro – Cheryl znów zmieniła kanał.

  
– Może byś w takim razie znalazła gdzieś tutaj dostęp do Internetu i poprosiła go o przesłanie mi kosztorysu. Chciałbym, żeby już zaczął ten remont.   
Cheryl uniosła lekko podbródek, nie odwracając wzorku od telewizora; miało to oznaczać, że się zgadza. Simon przewrócił oczami.

  
– Im szybciej skończymy remont, tym szybciej będziemy mogli zacząć seminaria – przypomniał jej, a ona potwierdziła to kolejnym uniesieniem podbródka. Myśl o seminariach przywróciła mu dobry humor. Dzięki nim jego dochody wzrosną wielokrotnie.

  
– Cheryl, no pomyśl tylko! – rzekł, głównie sam do siebie, gdyż ona była bez reszta pochłonięta wyznaniami jakichś bliźniaków jednojajowych o tym, jak to wymieniają się partnerkami – Zamiast jednego pacjenta płacącego dwieście funtów za godzinę, będę mógł przyjąć dziesięciu albo dwunastu naraz i wziąć tyle samo od każdego. _I nie będę musiał wysłuchiwać każdego z tych kretynów z osobna_ , dopowiedział sobie w myśli. Koniec z załamaniami psychicznymi. Koniec z telefonami w środku nocy. Zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie o ostatniej rzeczy, o której załatwienie poprosił żonę – Czy powiedziałaś Eleanor, żeby zmieniła tekst na automatycznej sekretarce?

  
– Mhm. Sama zadzwoniłam do biura, żeby sprawdzić – odparła – Nagrała informację, by w sprawach pilnych kontaktować się z doktorem Aokim, a wszyscy inni proszeni są o pozostawienie wiadomości. Eleanor obiecała, że będzie je sprawdzała codziennie z domu.

  
– Jasne! – burknął, nie wierząc w ani jedno jej słowo. Lepiej było wybrać mniejsze zło; zapłacić Eleanor pełną pensję, by pilnowała przez trzy tygodnie remontu biura, niż ufać jej, że oddzwoni do kilku potencjalnych pacjentów, którzy o to poproszą. Zresztą Simon nie byłby zbytnio zmartwiony, gdyby stracił tych kilku pacjentów. Wobec ludzkości jako takiej czuł głębokie współczucie. Widział w niej owce pozbawione pasterza, bezładną, żałosną ciżbę, a przynajmniej coś w tym rodzaju. Kiedy jednak jej pojedynczy przedstawiciele dzwonią do niego, by się żalić, ooo, to już zupełnie co innego! _Dlatego właśnie prowadzenie grupowej terapii jest tak wspaniałą koncepcją_ , pomyślał i znów poczuł, jak kiełkuje w nim podniecenie. _Genesis &Katharsis_ – tak nazwie swoje warsztaty – _Zacznij życie od nowa_. Najpierw zgromadzi ich wokół siebie, a potem dobierze w pary, w których będą ćwiczyć i doznawać wrażenia ponownego narodzenia w wannie z gorącą wodą. Jemu pozostanie chodzenie po sali i pilnowanie, czy komuś nie odbiło do reszty. Im szybciej wyburzą ściany działowe w jego biurze i zainstalują wannę z biczami wodnymi, tym szybciej będzie mógł zacząć terapię grupową.

  
– Jak się nazywał ten facet od remontów?

  
– Jest ich dwoje. Mężczyzna i kobieta – odrzekła Cheryl, grzebiąc w torebce – O, mam! – wyciągnęła wizytówkę i wręczyła ją mężowi. Na kartoniku widniał napis: HARRY STYLES I LOUISE TEASDALE, FIRMA BUDOWLANO-REMONTOWA STYLES–TEASDALE. Pod gustownym logo przedstawiającym kątownik murarski widniało motto firmy wydrukowane fantazyjną czcionką: TWOJE MARZENIA STANĄ SIĘ RZECZYWISTOŚCIĄ.

  
– Ha, ha! – zaśmiał się złośliwie Simon – Ciekaw jestem, ile wyciągną ode mnie pieniędzy za tę zamianę moich marzeń w rzeczywistość. To niesłychane, ile trzeba zapłacić za postawienie kilku ścian. Takie rzeczy powinny być karalne.

  
– Zauważ, że oni nie będą stawiać ścian, tylko je burzyć. I mają zamontować wannę – poprawiła go Cheryl.

  
– Wiem! – syknął Simon. Poczuł rozdrażnienie, które zaczęło przeradzać się w ból za mostkiem. Z aparatury stojącej obok jego łóżka jęły dobiegać szybkie piknięcia, na których odgłos do sali wpadły truchtem dwie pielęgniarki.

  
– Co się dzieje? – spytał jedną z nich, blondynkę. Nie odpowiedziała. Opuściła wezgłowie łóżka, raczej bezceremonialnie, i zaczęła majstrować przy wenflonie. Druga, korpulentna, robiła coś przy aparaturze tlenowej. Kiedy spojrzał na Cheryl, wreszcie dostrzegł na jej twarzy wyraz zmartwienia.

  
– Pamiętaj, żeby zadzwonić jutro do biura – wybełkotał – Dopilnuj, żeby zaczęli ten cholerny remont.

  
– Co ty wygadujesz, misiu – jęknęła kobieta – To się w głowie nie mieści, żebyś myślał o tym w takiej chwili!

  
Nie widział jej już. Zasłoniły mu ją obie pochylone nad nim pielęgniarki.

  
Blondynka z brązowymi odrostami przytoczyła z korytarza wózek. Druga jednym szarpnięciem rozdarła mu poły zapiętej na guziki piżamy. Gdyby tylko ten ogromny słoń zdjął mu nogę z klatki piersiowej, podyskutowałby z nią na temat tego, jak się powinno traktować pacjentów. Pamiętał, żeby przypomnieć żonie o jeszcze jednym, ale nie miał pojęcia, czy udało mu się to powiedzieć, czy tylko o tym pomyślał: Zadzwoń do Eleanor i poproś ją, żeby odwołała pacjenta. Przelew od niego przyszedł w piątek. Kiedy to zobaczył, przypomniało mu się, że rzeczywiście umówił się z tym mężczyzną na wizytę. Coś jednak musiało odwrócić jego uwagę, zanim zdążył wpisać to do kalendarza. Miał do niego zadzwonić i odwołać spotkanie przed podróżą do Londynu, ale zapomniał. Poleciła go mu jakaś dawna pacjentka, jedna z uczestniczek kursu _Dwudziestojednodniowy remont kapitalny_. Zamierzał odwołać ich wszystkich po powrocie. Nie będzie już remontów kapitalnych. To żaden interes. Strata czasu i pieniędzy. Jednej osobie trzeba poświęcić dwie sesje tygodniowo przez trzy tygodnie. I za co? Za nędzne tysiąc funtów? Chciał przekazać to wszystko Cheryl, ale nagle coś zmiażdżyło mu klatkę piersiową. Zapomniał, co miał jej powiedzieć, a ściany sali zaczęły się zapadać i znikać.

  
– Wezwij zespół! – krzyknęła korpulentna pielęgniarka, a blondynka podbiegła do telefonu. Do sali wbiegło kilka osób. Ktoś posmarował mu pierś czymś zimnym, w miejscu, w którym słoń trzymał nogę. W chwili, w której Simon pomyślał, że nie wytrzyma tego bólu, słoń stanął na nim całym ciężarem ciała.

  
– Odsunąć się! – krzyknęła blondynka. 


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

 

 

_Wtorek, 18 kwietnia 2017_

 

 

  
– Wytłumacz mi jedno – poprosiła Lou Teasdale, pochylona nad biurkiem sekretarki, na którym leżały starannie rozłożone plany przebudowy gabinetu pana Cowella – Po jaką cholerę psycholog potrzebuje na środku gabinetu gigantycznej wanny?

  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.

  
– Bóg raczy wiedzieć. W sumie to nie nasza sprawa – odparł, skupiony na mierzeniu ścian – Może zainspirował się koncepcją otwartych pomieszczeń?

  
– Proszę cię.

  
Harry w duchu zgadzał się z przyjaciółką. Cały ten pomysł wydawał mu się co najmniej dziwny. Słyszał od innego klienta, który polecił go Cowellowi, Jeffa Azoffa, że facet jest wyjątkowo pazerny; nie przepuści żadnej okazji, żeby oskubać pacjentów z forsy. Ponoć potrzebował całej tej skomplikowanej instalacji do tego, żeby kazać pacjentom wchodzić do wanny i wyobrażać sobie, że rodzą się na nowo.

  
Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Chyba nigdy nie zrozumie, dlaczego w ogóle ktokolwiek miał ochotę płacić za coś takiego z własnej woli.

  
Starannie mierzył pokój, który wkrótce będzie już tylko wspomnieniem. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na wykonywanie tego zlecenia. Na początku planował zawyżyć kosztorys tak, żeby Cowell wcale nie miał ochoty go zatrudniać, ale ostatecznie zmienił zdanie, tylko ze względu na Jeffa Azoffa, który był jego stałym klientem. Zapisywał właśnie wymiary w notatniku, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł, że ktoś otworzył drzwi. Spodziewał się ujrzeć w nich Lou, ale na progu stał ktoś zupełnie inny.

  
Młody mężczyzna, czy może raczej chłopak. Wystarczyło się przyjrzeć, by zauważyć, że niedawno płakał; miał zaczerwienioną twarz i spuchnięty nos.

  
Harry rzucił notes na stojący za biurkiem fotel, na którym leżała już jego torba. Za mężczyzną pojawiła się Lou, z wyraźnie rozbawionym, ale też nieco zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy. Przez chwilę stali w ciszy, aż w końcu zapłakany gość odezwał się drżącym głosem:

  
– Nazywam się Louis Tomlinson. Przyszedłem na dwudziestojednodniowy remont kapitalny.

  
Harry podrapał się po głowie, skonsternowany, po czym wskazał na stojącą w kącie pomieszczenia sofę.

  
– Proszę sobie usiąść.

  
– Dziękuję – odparł gość cichutkim, wysokim głosem, po czym usiadł. Przygryzł dolną wargę, jakby zbierał się do tego, żeby coś powiedzieć. W końcu nie wytrzymał i zalał się łzami.

  
– Mam dość, dłużej już nie wytrzymam – pisnął.

  
Lou próbowała powiedzieć coś Harry’emu, bezgłośnie poruszając ustami. Gdy Harry rozłożył ramiona w geście niezrozumienia, kobieta machnęła ręką i opuściła gabinet, zostawiając ich samych. Harry poczuł się niezręcznie; wciąż stał na środku pomieszczenia. Rozejrzał się, po czym przysunął do sofy stojący obok fotel, tak, żeby móc usiąść naprzeciwko płaczącego chłopaka. Chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy, lecz chwilowo było to nie możliwe, ponieważ ten ukrywał twarz w dłoniach, trzęsąc się od gwałtownego szlochu.  
Harry nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić; nie miał śmiałości, by go dotknąć, więc po prostu wpatrywał się w niego, czekając, aż przestanie płakać. Czuł, że jego serce zaczyna gwałtownie przyspieszać, że wypełnia je żal; żal, że taka młoda, słodka istota cierpi tak mocno.

  
Po kilku ciągnących się w nieskończoność minutach Louis Tomlinson nieco się uspokoił. Pomału podniósł zalaną łzami twarz; wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę, wytarł oczy i wysiąkał nos.

  
– Przepraszam –wyszeptał cichutko, jakby bolało go gardło.

  
– Nie ma pan za co przepraszać – odparł Harry, spoglądając na swoje buty. Rzucił też okiem na buty gościa – znoszone, aczkolwiek starannie wyczyszczone vansy. Obaj usiedli prosto.

  
Harry uznał, że po tak emocjonalnym wstępie to Louis powinien zacząć rozmowę. Tak też się stało. Początkowo mówił powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa, jednak zaraz nabrał tempa. Harry zamienił się w słuch. Zastanawiał się, jak powiedzieć Louisowi prawdę – że to pomyłka, i że doktora Cowella nie ma. Poczuł się nieswojo, gdy mężczyzna rozgadał się na dobre. Miał kilka okazji, żeby coś powiedzieć, lecz za każdym razem, gdy otwierał usta, brakowało mu odpowiednich słów, i zanim zdążył wyartykułować, o co mu chodzi, Louis znów zaczynał mówić, nie przestając płakać.

  
Gdy tak się mu przyglądał, zauważył, że Louis miał elektryzująco niebieskie oczy i niesamowicie długie rzęsy. Oraz _słodką twarzyczkę_ , jakby to określiła jego mama. Niewinną. Jedynie w przenośni, bo okazało się, że ma syna. Nie ma z nikim ślubu, ale ma syna. Harry’emu udało się wyłuskać tę informację z potoku innych faktów i zwierzeń, które Louis wyrzucał z siebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, zbyt szybko, by można było się do nich w jakikolwiek sposób odnieść. Nietrudno było zauważyć, że najpewniej od dawna nikt go porządnie nie wysłuchał.

  
Louis nagle przerwał swoją opowieść i spojrzał na stopy Harry’ego.

  
– Zawsze pan nosi takie ciężkie buciory? – spytał, przyglądając mu się z ufnością. Harry mógłby się założyć, że właśnie owa ufność była przyczyną sporej części jego kłopotów. Nagle dotarło do niego, że ten mężczyzna mu zaufał. Być może był to idealny moment, żeby powiedzieć, jak się naprawdę nazywa. Zamiast tego wypalił:

  
– Dziś jest dzień bez garnituru.

  
– Zawsze myślałem, że dniem bez garnituru jest piątek – zauważył Louis.

  
Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Musiał naprędce wymyślić kolejne kłamstwo.

  
– Tak jakoś wpadłem na pomysł, żeby dziś pozmieniać coś w wystroju gabinetu – niemal czuł, jak się czerwieni.

  
Chłopak kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem, po czym kontynuował swoją opowieść.

 

***

 

Kiedy Louis wyszedł z gabinetu doktora Cowella, ogarnęło go dziwne, trudne do opisania uczucie.

  
Danielle miała rację. Doktor Cowell był wspaniały. Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że był tam ledwie godzinę. No, może kilka minut dłużej. Miał wrażenie, że zachował się nieco egoistycznie, zabierając panu Cowellowi tak wiele czasu. Nie mówiąc już o tym, jak egoistyczne z jego strony było to, że przyjął tyle pieniędzy od Danielle. Przypomniał sobie, że doktor Cowell nie zażądał żadnej opłaty. Najpewniej dostał już przelew od Danielle. Będzie musiał ją o to zapytać. Nigdy dotąd nie był u psychologa, nie wiedział zatem, jakie panują zwyczaje.

  
Doktor Cowell nie sprawiał wrażenia chłodnego profesjonalisty. Zachowywał się raczej jak przyjaciel, zupełnie nie jak ktoś, kto wycenia swoje usługi na tysiąc funtów.

  
Louis wyrzucił te tysiąc funtów z pamięci, na nowo rozkoszując się krążącym gdzieś w jego wnętrzu ciepłem. Tym ciepłem była otucha, jakiej dodał mu doktor Cowell.

  
Louis opowiedział mu o wszystkim. O tym, jak przyjechał do Londynu z Doncaster wraz ze swoim chłopakiem, Zaynem, żeby studiować sztuki piękne. O tym, jak musiał rzucić studia i zacząć pracę na pełen etat, kiedy zaszedł w ciążę i rozstał się z Zaynem. O tym, jak wielki zawód sprawił rodzicom. O tym, jak nigdy nie wrócił do domu rodzinnego, wybierając Manchester. O tym, jak okropna atmosfera panowała w jego pracy, jak smutne było to, że jego czteroletni syn musi wychowywać się bez ojca, o tym, jak strasznie traktuje go szef, a nawet o tym, jak koszmarnych ma sąsiadów.

  
Doktor Cowell całkowicie go zaskoczył. Siedział obok niego, ubrany w dżinsy i koszulę, pozwalając mu się wygadać i wypłakać. Patrzył na niego pełnymi współczucia, cudownie łagodnymi, szczerymi, zielonymi oczami.

  
Pomyśleć, że niewiele brakowało, a odwołałby spotkanie. Cierpliwie wysłuchał zachwytów Danielle nad terapią; nawet zmienił godziny wychodzenia na lunch, żeby móc chodzić na spotkania bez brania wolnego w pracy. Mimo to poważnie wątpił, czy całe to przedsięwzięcie da jakiekolwiek rezultaty. Wczoraj wieczorem miał ogromną ochotę odwołać wszystko w cholerę. Szorował wannę, a Freddie wspinał mu się po plecach. Mamrotał sam do siebie, że nie potrzebuje psychologa, walcząc przy tym z cieknącym kranem. Nie potrzebował psychologa, a dobrego fachowca od remontów i pieniędzy na opłacenie go.

  
Dziś rano ochota na odwołanie wizyty dopadła go ze zdwojoną siłą. Obudził się około czwartej; obok jego łóżka stał zapłakany Freddie. Znów miał zapalenie ucha i gardła. Louis wstał, podał mu paracetamol, owinął go kocem i zasnął wraz z nim na kanapie w salonie. Miesiąc temu usłyszał od pediatry, że trzeba będzie usunąć chłopcu migdałki. Nie odezwał się na to ani słowem. Nie był przecież ubezpieczony.

  
Nie usłyszał budzika, który zadzwonił w sypialni o szóstej rano, więc obudził się dopiero w pół do ósmej. O tej porze już dawno powinien być w autobusie, żeby o równej ósmej być już w pracy, kiedy to jego szef, pan Grimshaw, robił obchód biura. Znów będzie musiał do niego zadzwonić i wytłumaczyć się, że musi pójść z dzieckiem do lekarza. Wtedy pan Grimshaw jak zwykle zagrozi, że go zwolni, jak to miało miejsce niedawno, kiedy Freddie zachorował na grypę. Znając życie z pewnością doda, że zapomni o wszystkim, jeśli Louis da się zaprosić na lunch, żeby to _przedyskutować_.

  
Louis nie miał ochoty sobie wyobrażać lunchu z panem Grimshawem, ani tym bardziej zgadywać, czego mógłby od niego chcieć. W zupełności wystarczyło mu, że codziennie kładł mu na ramionach swe wilgotne łapska, żeby _skontrolować jego pracę_. Louis wzdrygał się przy tym z obrzydzenia.

  
Przygotowywał śniadanie dla synka, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że pan Grimshaw zwolni go, jeśli „nie rozwiąże problemów częstych nieobecności w pracy”. Ze złością zauważył, że ten problem w ogóle by nie istniał, gdyby jego pracodawca respektował prawo do płatnego urlopu oraz ubezpieczenia zdrowotnego, co przecież obiecano mu na samym początku. Zamiast tego okazało się, że trafił do jakiegoś obozu pracy, który bank Lloyds określał dumnym mianem „okresu próbnego”, i który ponoć skończy się, gdy pan Grimshaw łaskawie uzna, że zatrudnienie go nie było pomyłką.

  
Zaniósł Frieddiemu śniadanie. Malec siedział na kanapie, szczelnie owinięty kocem. Oglądał kreskówki.

  
– Proszę bardzo, kochanie – powiedział, kładąc mu tacę na kolanach.

  
Dotknął czoła chłopca; było chłodniejsze, lecz i tak będzie musiał pójść z nim do lekarza, bo sam paracetamol nie wystarczy. Trzeba też będzie ustalić datę wycięcia migdałków. Po kolacji będzie musiał zadzwonić do rodziców i poprosić ich o pieniądze.

  
Najpierw jednak skontaktował się z szefem. Tłumaczył mu, dlaczego nie pojawi się dziś w pracy, wsłuchując się w złowieszczą ciszę. Potem spełniły się jego najgorsze obawy.

  
– Jest pan na okresie próbnym, panie Tomlinson – warknął pan Grimshaw – Jeśli w ciągu najbliższych trzech miesięcy nie przyjdzie pan do pracy z jakiegokolwiek powodu, może pan już w ogóle nie przychodzić.

  
Louis miał wrażenie, że stacza się w przepaść. W tym momencie doszedł do wniosku, że nic mu się nie udaje. Nie potrafi sprostać niczyim wymaganiom: Freddiego, o którego zdrowie musi zadbać, ale też zarobić na jego utrzymanie; rodziców, którzy wciąż wydzwaniają i namawiają go do powrotu do domu. Nawet Danielle, która ponoć jest jego przyjaciółką.

  
Wtedy postanowił, że jednak pójdzie do doktora Cowella.

  
Zszedł piętro niżej, żeby zobaczyć, czy jego sąsiadka, miła starsza pani, jest w domu. Pani Goulding zawsze była chętna zaopiekować się Freddiem, a chłopiec ją uwielbiał, pewnie dlatego, że rozpieszczała go ponad miarę.

  
– Freddie, otwórz szufladę ze sztućcami i zobacz, co tam znajdziesz – zaproponowała pani Goulding, kiedy Louis przyprowadził do niej malucha. Po chwili chłopiec przybiegł rozpromieniony, trzymając w ręce opakowanie cukierków.

  
Nie tracąc czasu pobiegł na tramwaj, żeby jakoś dotrzeć na wizytę. Kiedy wsiadł do wagonu, nagle ogarnęło go uczucie całkowitego, przytłaczającego osamotnienia. Zdawało mu się, że znalazł się w pułapce bez wyjścia.

  
Jeszcze jedna nieobecność i straci pracę. _I co wtedy? Co się stanie z Freddiem?_ Zrobiło mu się słabo. _A jeśli nie znajdzie innej pracy?_ Straci mieszkanie. Wylądują na ulicy. Będzie musiał wrócić do rodziców. Myśl o tym zawsze napełniała go uczuciem gorzkiego rozczarowania.

  
Zachciało mu się płakać. Próbował zacząć myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, żeby się uspokoić, ale ciężar smutku nie odpuszczał. Po policzkach popłynęły mu łzy. Płakał przez całą podróż, zasłaniając sobie usta dłońmi, by jakoś zagłuszyć szloch. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że przyglądali mu się pozostali pasażerowie, ale miał to gdzieś. Nie przestał płakać nawet wtedy, gdy tramwaj z piskiem zatrzymał się na przystanku, kiedy z niego wysiadał, a także kiedy wspinał się pochyłą alejką wprost do biura doktora Cowella.

 

***

 

– Co tu się do jasnej cholery stało? – spytała Lou godzinę później, gdy gość już wyszedł.

  
– Jest załamany – wyjaśnił Harry, drapiąc się po głowie ze skonsternowaną miną – Ma mnóstwo problemów.

  
– A co ty masz z tym wspólnego? Zachciało ci się poudawać eksperta do spraw porad sercowych z tygodnika dla nastolatek?

  
– To nie jest takie proste – wydukał.

  
– Ale wysłuchałeś wszystkich jego problemów?

  
– Owszem.

  
Louise zaczęła zgarniać do torby swoje rzeczy, obrzucając przy tym Harry’ego pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniem.

  
– Co ty wyprawiasz?

  
Harry właśnie przeglądał zawartość wszystkich szuflad w biurku recepcjonistki. Gdy nie znalazł niczego, co przypominałoby terminarz wizyt, postanowił włączyć komputer.

  
– Szukam adresu albo numeru telefonu Louisa Tomlinsona.

  
– Ale po co? – kobieta uniosła brew w zdziwieniu.

  
– Muszę się z nim skontaktować.

  
– Bo?

  
– Bo muszę wyprostować parę spraw – mruknął Harry.

  
– Ale co chcesz mu powiedzieć? – prychnęła.

  
Harry westchnął z bezsilności.

  
– Obawiam się, że zaszło małe nieporozumienie. Ten chłopak myśli, że jestem doktorem Cowellem.

  
– Nie powiedziałeś mu, że Cowella nie ma?

  
– Właśnie to chcę mu powiedzieć – odparł, wpatrując się w ekran laptopa.

  
– A jeśli nie znajdziesz do niego numeru?

  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.

  
– To trudno. Spotkam się z nim w czwartek, przy okazji następnej wizyty, i wtedy wszystko mu wyjaśnię. Ale nie sądzę, żeby miała zajść taka potrzeba. Jego numer na pewno gdzieś tu jest.

  
Zanim Harry skończył sprawdzać dane w komputerze, Louise obeszła dokładnie cały gabinet, również nie znajdując ani skrawka informacji na temat Louisa Tomlinsona. Tak, jakby taki pacjent w ogóle nie istniał.

  
Gdy wychodzili, Harry’emu rzuciła się w oczy leżąca na półce książka pod tytułem _Dwudziestojednodniowy remont kapitalny_. Chwycił za nią pospiesznie, po czym zabrał ją ze sobą.

 

*

 

– To by się nie stało, gdybym to ja z nim porozmawiała, zanim wpadł na ciebie – mamrotała siedząca w fotelu pasażera Lou.

  
Harry nieznacznie kiwnął głową, w duchu przyznając przyjaciółce rację. Jechali właśnie drogą krajową w kierunku Chesire. Niepokoiło go to, co się dziś stało, oraz możliwe konsekwencje jego kłamstw, lecz mimo to był na swój sposób zadowolony, że tak wyszło.

  
– Jemu się wydaje, że rozmawiał z psychologiem – kontynuowała swój wywód kobieta.

  
– Przecież wiem –mruknął w odpowiedzi Harry.

  
– Nie zdziwił się, że masz na sobie strój roboczy?

  
– Powiedziałem mu, że dziś jest dzień bez garnituru.

  
Louise parsknęła głośnym, niepohamowanym śmiechem.

  
– Harold, na miłość boską, nie mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć mu prawdy?

  
– Sam nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami – Jakoś tak wyszło. On był taki… nieszczęśliwy. Pomyślałem sobie, że jestem dla niego ostatnią deską ratunku.

  
– Taa. Cowell wraca za trzy tygodnie, wtedy i tak wszystko się wyda.

  
– Wtedy będzie już po terapii.

  
– No co ty nie powiesz? – rzuciła sarkastycznie kobieta – Harry, myślisz, że ten chłopak teraz jest nieszczęśliwy? To sobie wyobraź, co on przeżyje, gdy się dowie, że taki z ciebie psycholog, jak ze mnie baletnica. Chyba nie mówisz poważnie, że będziesz to ciągnął przez trzy tygodnie?

  
Harry przewrócił oczami. Udawał, że nie zwraca uwagi na oskarżycielski ton przyjaciółki. Zatrzymał samochód przed siedzibą ich wspólnej firmy.

  
Louise wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco.

  
– Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz tego ciągnął.

  
Harry w końcu odważył się spojrzeć jej w oczy.

  
– Oczywiście, że nie będę, przecież mnie znasz.

  
– Jasne – fuknęła poirytowana – Chciałabym to widzieć.

 

  
***

 

Siedział na przystanku po odbyciu godzinnej sesji z doktorem Cowellem. Znów płakał, lecz tym razem płynące mu z oczu łzy były przyjemnie ciepłe, zupełnie jakby wraz z nimi opuszczał go cały smutek i żal, ustępując miejsca nowemu, zupełnie innemu uczuciu.

  
Do przyjazdu tramwaju zostało jeszcze kilkanaście minut, zatem Louis wyciągnął z plecaka szkicownik i ołówek, które zawsze nosił przy sobie, ale których nigdy nie miał czasu użyć.

  
Otworzył notes i prostymi pociągnięciami ołówka zaczął rysować twarz doktora Cowella. Kiedy skończył, wyciągnął rysunek przed siebie, mrużąc oczy.

  
To on. Jak żywy. Kręcone włosy do ramion, jeden lok opadający na czoło, mocno zarysowana szczęka, duże usta i dołeczki w policzkach. Lekko zmarszczone brwi i łagodne spojrzenie. Tak, to cały on.

  
Tramwaj właśnie podjechał na przystanek. Louis uśmiechnął się, po czym schował rysunek do plecaka. Wziął głęboki oddech i wsiadł do wagonu. W sercu wciąż miał to błogie uczucie ciepła. Już nie mógł się doczekać czwartku.

 


	3. Rozdział drugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam dodać jutro, ale niech będzie dziś :D

 

 

Harry zaparkował samochód przy dębowym zagajniku; przyjeżdżał w to miejsce zawsze wtedy, kiedy musiał coś przemyśleć w spokoju. Uwielbiał panującą tu ciszę, przerywaną jedynie szumem pobliskiego strumienia.

 

Zaciągnął hamulec ręczny i opuścił szybę w drzwiach. Na początku miał zamiar wysiąść, ale zmienił zdanie. Otworzył pudełko ze śniadaniem i wbił widelec w sałatkę, którą przygotował dziś rano. _Dziś rano?_ Miał wrażenie, że od tego momentu minęły lata świetlne.

 

Zaczął rozważać wszystkie dostępne opcje. Mógł zadzwonić do Cowella i to jego obarczyć tym problemem. W końcu Louis Tomlinson był jego pacjentem. Lecz przecież Cowell dopiero co przeszedł poważną operację serca. Harry przeżuwał sałatkę, nie czując nawet jej smaku. Zdecydowanie odrzucił takie rozwiązanie.

 

Mógł zadzwonić do tego drugiego psychologa, którego numer podaje automatyczna sekretarka Cowella i poprosić go, żeby się tym zajął. Żeby przekazał panu Tomlinsonowi to, o czym Harry dowiedział się dziś po południu – że Simon Cowell miał zawał. Pomijając oczywiście tę część wiadomości, która mówiła o wzięciu kluczy od portiera, obowiązku przesłania Cowellowi maila z kosztorysem oraz zakończenia prac przed upływem trzech tygodni, bo tyle właśnie ma potrwać jego rekonwalescencja po operacji. Wtedy Louis Tomlinson sam się zorientuje, że padł ofiarą nieporozumienia. Nie. Harry odrzucił i tę opcję, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie widok zapłakanego chłopaka.

 

Wrócił do konsumowania sałatki; odkręcił też termos i nalał sobie kawy. Spotka się z nim w czwartek i powie mu, że oddał go pod opiekę innego psychologa. Przedstawi sprawę tak, żeby Louis uwierzył, że to dla jego dobra. Z tym, że Harry nie znał osobiście żadnego psychologa; słyszał jedynie o różnej maści kombinatorach i naciągaczach. Co jeśli Louis trafi na jednego z nich?

 

Powiedział, że przyjdzie w następny czwartek. W czwartek o jedenastej. W odpowiedzi Harry jedynie skinął głową i palnął coś absurdalnego, coś w stylu „proszę się nie załamywać”.

 

A może po prostu powinien pójść na to spotkanie? Bzdura. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia o psychologii. Znał się tylko na remontach i budownictwie. Z tego, co mówił Louis, to była także część jego problemów – oprócz tego, że jego szef jest draniem, że jego synek wychowuje się bez ojca, że dzieci w przedszkolu śmieją się z niego, bo wciąż nosi czapkę Supermana, jego mieszkanie to wilgotna nora, gdzie nawet zamek w drzwiach jest zepsuty.

 

Po przeanalizowaniu wszystkich tych problemów Harry postawił swoją własną diagnozę: głównym problemem był fakt, że Louis nie miał się komu wyżalić. Był zupełnie sam.

 

Harry z kolei potrafił słuchać innych. Może i nie był dobrym mówcą, ale był niezłym słuchaczem. Jego ostatni partner zarzucił mu, że jest _emocjonalnie niedostępny_. Musiał przyznać, że faceci go onieśmielali. Kilka dni temu postanowił, że na jakiś czas zapomni o romansach, skupiając się na pracy. Jednak Louis Tomlinson w jakiś nieodgadniony sposób sprawił, że wszystko się zmieniło. Był zupełnie inny niż wszyscy.

 

Harry zaczął o nim rozmyślać. Był niski, miał wyjątkowe kości policzkowe i delikatny zarost. Krótkie, jasnobrązowe włosy. Zastanawiał się nad kolorem jego oczu i doszedł do wniosku, że przypominały mu swą barwą ocean.

 

Skończył jeść sałatkę i dopił kawę. Zdecydował, że pójdzie tam we czwartek, o ile nie stchórzy w ostatniej chwili. W tej chwili wiedział jedno – że w momencie, kiedy przysuwał fotel do sofy, na której siedział zapłakany Louis, kiedy nie wiedział jeszcze, co mogło się stać, już wtedy postanowił sobie, że zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby ten chłopak przestał płakać, i żeby już nigdy, przenigdy nie musiał tak rozpaczać.

 

 

***

 

 

Kiedy Louis wrócił do domu, była już prawie trzynasta, musiał więc się pospieszyć, żeby zdążyć z Freddiem do lekarza.

 

Pediatra potwierdził to, o czym Louis doskonale wiedział: chłopiec znów miał zapalenie ucha i anginę.

 

– Gdy Freddie poczuje się lepiej, proszę się ze mną skontaktować, żebyśmy mogli ustalić termin operacji.

 

Louis zgodził się, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie będzie mógł dłużej odkładać w czasie telefonu do rodziców. Nie miał wątpliwości, że mu pomogą. Na pewno przyślą mu pieniądze. Przerażały go jednak ich możliwe żądania, niczym sznurki, które przywiązane będą do przelewu. Do tego wszystkiego dochodziła sprawa z szefem; jeśli Grimshaw spełni swoje groźby, Louis będzie musiał poszukać nowej pracy. Wolał o tym teraz nie myśleć.

 

Wstąpili do apteki, żeby zrealizować receptę, po czym wsiedli do autobusu i pojechali do domu.

 

– Wezmę cię na barana, dobrze? – zaproponował. Freddie nie odpowiedział, a jedynie skinął głową.

 

Louis uklęknął, żeby malec mógł wdrapać mu się na plecy. Niósł go całą drogę z przystanku do domu. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, zauważył, że ktoś znowu rozwalił domofon.

 

Budynek, w którym mieszkali, był ogromną, sypiąca się kamienicą, podzieloną na kilka mieszkań, usytuowaną w niezbyt atrakcyjnej okolicy. Louis poczuł ukłucie w sercu, że nie mógł zapewnić dziecku lepszych warunków oraz bezpiecznego miejsca do zabawy. Biedna dzielnica miasta nie była odpowiednim miejscem do wychowywania dziecka. Usiłował odpędzić te myśli, uśmiechając się do synka. Przyglądał się jego zarumienionym policzkom i jasnym włosom. Tak szybko rośnie; niedawno skończył cztery lata.

 

Freddie odwzajemnił uśmiech, mrużąc oczy zza szkieł okularów. Niedługo trzeba będzie pójść do okulisty na kontrolę. Louis pomyślał, że chciałby kiedyś móc zrobić coś dla dziecka bez skrupulatnego przeliczania centów.

 

Czasem zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien wrócić do Doncaster. Wciąż czekał tam na niego Liam, jego chłopak z czasów liceum. Rzecz jasna Louis go nie kochał, ale wiedział, że gdyby wziął z nim ślub, Freddie miałby ojca i przyzwoity dom.

 

Weszli na ostatni stopień i ruszyli w stronę drzwi do ich mieszkania. Louis przez dłuższą chwilę szamotał się z zacinającym się zamkiem. Zrezygnowany wyjął kartę klienta Tesco, jedyną, na jaką mógł sobie pozwolić, i wsunął ją w szczelinę, żeby otworzyć drzwi. Udało się.

 

Posadził Freddiego na kanapie i zajął się przygotowywaniem obiadu. Zrobił rosół, bo malec nie miał ochoty na nic innego. Był zbyt chory, by pójść jutro do przedszkola, więc Louis znów będzie musiał poprosić panią Goulding, żeby się nim zajęła.

 

Kiedy położył synka spać, było już po ósmej. Skończył zmywać naczynia, po czym wziął dwie tabletki paracetamolu i opadł na kanapę, podkładając sobie pod głowę poduszkę. Zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie twarz doktora Cowella, tę troskę, jaka malowała się w jego oczach. Przypominał sobie, jak doktor Cowell przeczesywał sobie włosy palcami, jak zabawnie marszczył nos. Odprężył się i zasnął.

 

Ze snu wyrwał go dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. Przez chwilę rozważał, czy w ogóle odbierać połączenie. Zrobił to tylko po to, żeby nie obudzić Freddiego.

 

– Dlaczego nie dzwonisz?! Cały wieczór czekam jak głupia na twój telefon – wrzasnęła Danielle, tak głośno, że było ją słychać w całym pokoju – No i jak?

 

– Co jak?

 

– No jak ci poszło?

 

– Świetnie – odparł Louis, uświadamiając sobie, że nie miał najmniejszej ochoty opowiadać przyjaciółce o doktorze Cowellu. Było coś intymnego w sposobie, w jaki wysłuchiwał jego wyznań, i Louis nie chciał się tym dzielić z Danielle. Ani z nikim innym.

 

– Opowiadaj!

 

– Prawdę mówiąc, nie za bardzo jest o czym – zawahał się Louis – Opowiedziałem mu o moich kłopotach.

 

– A co on na to?

 

– Hmm – dopiero teraz Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że ze strony doktora Cowella nie padło praktycznie ani jedno słowo.

 

– Powiedział mi wiele rzeczy – wydusił z siebie, czerwieniąc się na myśl o tym oczywistym kłamstwie.

 

– Co na przykład?

 

– Trudno mi teraz powtórzyć. Chyba powinnaś sama znów się do niego wybrać. Okropnie mi głupio, że zapłaciłaś za mnie, zamiast kontynuować swoje sesje.

 

Danielle zdążyła już dać mu do zrozumienia, jak bardzo się poświęca, odkładając w czasie swoją terapię, żeby móc za niego zapłacić.

 

– Nie żartuj – zbyła go – Tobie bardziej tego potrzeba. Ja pójdę do niego w przyszłym miesiącu.

 

Louis pomyślał sobie, że skoro ta terapia przynosi tak znakomite rezultaty, to po co ją powtarzać, ale ugryzł się w język, postanawiając tym samym, że nie podzieli się z Danielle tym spostrzeżeniem. Jeśli miał być szczery, chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć tę rozmowę.

 

– Krótko mówiąc było wspaniale, naprawdę wspaniale.

 

– Czyli jesteś zadowolony, że poszedłeś?

 

Louis pokręcił głową sam do siebie. Cała Danielle. Zawsze, kiedy robiła dla niego coś miłego, oczekiwała, że będzie jej za to bez przerwy dziękował.

 

– Bardzo zadowolony. Dziękuję ci bardzo.

 

– Może teraz inaczej spojrzysz na sprawę powrotu do Doncaster. To znaczy przekonasz się, że dasz sobie radę tutaj.

 

Danielle zawsze mu powtarzała, że powinien malować, wrócić na studia, poważnie pomyśleć o karierze artystycznej i próbować wystawiać swoje obrazy w okolicznych galeriach.

 

Zwyczajnie nie rozumiała wielu spraw. Nie rozumiała, jak to jest, kiedy ma się na utrzymaniu dziecko. Nie rozumiała sztuki. Nie rozumiała tego, że nie da się usiąść do malowania, jeśli ma się ledwie kilkanaście wolnych minut. Potrzeba do tego też przestrzeni. Nie tylko tej w domu, ale też tej życiowej, której Louis zdecydowanie nie miał.

 

– Zdążyłeś się już w nim zakochać?

 

Danielle miała fioła na punkcie zakochiwania się w swoich psychoterapeutach.

 

– Nie, nie zakochałem się – Louis przewrócił oczami, lecz gdy przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy doktora Cowella, kiedy wysłuchiwał jego zwierzeń, poczuł, że robi mu się ciepło w policzki.

 

– Prawda, że jest przystojny? A niektóre z jego pytań były tak dogłębne, że mało co nie umarłam.

 

Louisowi nie podobał się kierunek, w którym zmierzała ta rozmowa. Na szczęście Danielle sama zmieniła temat.

 

– Proponował ci hipnozę regresywną?

 

– Nie, może następnym razem.

 

– A czy powiedział ci, że powinieneś się cieszyć unikalnymi cechami swojej osobowości? Właśnie wydaje o tym książkę.

 

– Nie – Louis poczuł, że wraca mu ból głowy.

 

Danielle już miała zacząć kolejną rundę przesłuchania, lecz Louis postanowił jej przerwać.

 

– Słuchaj, Dan, muszę kończyć. Jestem okropnie zmęczony.

 

Zazwyczaj Danielle złościła się, kiedy Louis próbował zakończyć rozmowę, zanim ona uznała ją za zakończoną, ale tym razem odpuściła.

 

– O kurde, rzeczywiście. Musisz być wyczerpany. Tak to już bywa z tymi sesjami, są okropnie męczące.

 

Louis pożegnał się, rozłączył, po czym poszedł do kuchni, żeby przygotować sobie drugie śniadanie na jutro. Kiedy kładł się do łóżka, rozmyślał nad słowami Danielle i doszedł do wniosku, że odkąd zostali przyjaciółmi, pierwszy raz mógł się z nią zgodzić w stu procentach.

 

 

***

 

Po dwukrotnym przeczytaniu książki „Dwudziestojednodniowy remont kapitalny” Harry doszedł do wniosku, że nazwa tej terapii jest kompletnie niewłaściwa. Cowell uważał, że odmienia życie pacjenta w ciągu dwudziestu jeden dni, ale spotykał się z nim jedynie sześć razy, co Harry uznał za oszustwo. Jego zdaniem za tak wysoką kwotę facet powinien być do dyspozycji pacjentów przynajmniej od poniedziałku do piątku, jak każdy uczciwie pracujący człowiek.

 

Poczuł się nieco lepiej na myśl, że Louis nic mu nie zapłacił. Odłożył książkę, podrapał się po ramieniu i przypomniał sobie, że wreszcie dostali potwierdzenie zlecenia. Ustalił kosztorys najniżej, jak się dało, i przed wysłaniem pokazał go Louise. Zgodziła się, ale Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że robi to tylko ze względu na niego.

 

Harry bał się, że jeśli poda wyższą cenę, to zlecenie dostanie ktoś inny, a wtedy nie mógłby się już spotykać z Louisem Tomlinsonem. To już jutro. O jedenastej.

 

Dziękował Bogu za tak korzystny splot wydarzeń. Odkąd wysłał kosztorys mailem, mocno trzymał kciuki aż do dzisiejszego popołudnia, kiedy to dostał odpowiedź. Kontakt był podpisany; Cowell dołączył do niego trzy strony szczegółowych instrukcji.

 

Wziął do reki plik kartek, zastanawiając się, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś inny dostał tę pracę. Na samą myśl przeszył go dreszcz.

 

– Daj mi tę listę jego wymagań – rzekła Louise – Oboje dobrze wiemy, kto tak naprawdę będzie się tym zajmował. Zanim się za to wezmę, muszę jeszcze skończyć robotę u Winstona.

 

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Zlecenie u Winstona było duże i wykonane dopiero w połowie. Ten remont restauracji zabierał Lou mnóstwo czasu.

 

– Jak sądzisz, jak długo potrwa remont u Cowella? Musimy tylko rozebrać ściany działowe, założyć instalację hydrauliczną, zamontować wannę i położyć wykładzinę.

 

– Jeśli pogonimy ludzi do roboty i będziemy mieli wszystkie materiały, powinniśmy się wyrobić w tydzień.

 

– W kontrakcie podałem czternaście dni, czyli zostaje nam tygodniowy margines.

 

– Czyli na pewno zdążymy, nawet jeśli nie zabierzemy się do pracy natychmiast – niechętnie przyznała mu rację.

 

– Wyślę tam elektryków i hydraulików, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś przyszedł sprawdzić. Dzięki temu będziemy mogli odłożyć rozbieranie ścian na później.

 

Kobieta skinęła głową.

 

– Co byś zrobił, gdyby to zlecenie dostał ktoś inny?

 

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – odparł szczerze Harry.

 

– Nie nadawałbyś się na profesjonalnego oszusta. W ogóle nie potrafisz kłamać, prawda?

 

Louise zdecydowanie miała rację. Udawanie czegokolwiek nigdy mu nie wychodziło; podszywanie się pod doktora Cowella będzie najpewniej kolejnym tego dowodem. Czytał te bzdury już drugi dzień, a nadal nie miał żadnego planu. Nie sądził, żeby którakolwiek z tych durnych, wydumanych strategii mogła pomóc Louisowi, z prostej przyczyny – chłopak borykał się z prawdziwymi problemami.

 

Rzucił książką w kąt. Wylądowała na krześle.

 

– Przeczytałem tę książkę od deski do deski i nadal nie wiem, jak do tego podejść.

 

– Sama nie wierzę, że się na to porywasz – rzekła Louise, siadając we fotelu – Sądzisz, że po tym wszystkim nie będzie miał do ciebie żadnych pytań na temat zastosowanych przez ciebie metod terapii? Sama chodziłam na psychoterapię, więc wiem coś na ten temat.

 

Harry zamarł. Nigdy nie podejrzewałby, że Louise, ta spokojna, opanowana, zawsze starannie uczesana i umalowana kobieta, potrzebowała kiedykolwiek psychoterapii.

 

– To było tuż po śmierci Toma – powiedziała – Chodziłam przez prawie pół roku.

 

Harry nie wiedział, czy w tej sytuacji wypadało zadawać jakiekolwiek pytania, więc milczał.

 

– Mogę ci podpowiedzieć to i owo. Co mówił terapeuta i tak dalej – zaproponowała.

 

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

 

– Będę ci bardzo wdzięczny.

 

*

 

Mimo porad, jakich udzieliła mu przyjaciółka, Harry nadal nie wiedział, co zrobi, kiedy spotka się z Louisem Tomlinsonem.

 

– Najwyraźniej twój terapeuta nie był zbyt wygadany – stwierdził, czując, jak zaczynają mu się pocić dłonie.

 

Louise wzruszyła ramionami.

 

– Wiem. Od czasu do czasu zadał jakieś pytanie, ale przede wszystkim słuchał.

 

– A kiedy ty zadałaś mu jakieś pytanie?

 

Kobieta zachichotała.

 

– Wtedy marszczył brwi i pytał: „A co ty myślisz na ten temat?”

 

Harry zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę. Lou mogła uważać to za zabawne, ale tak czy siak jutro o jedenastej będzie musiał przekonać Louisa, że jest psychologiem.

 

– Słuchaj, najważniejsze, żebyś nie przesadził. Dla mnie najważniejsze było to, że mogłam się komuś po prostu wyżalić. Nie dostałam tam żadnej magicznej recepty na wszystko. Po wyrazie twarzy tego chłopaka można stwierdzić, że chyba całkiem nieźle się wczoraj spisałeś. Zrób to samo jutro, a będzie zadowolony.

 

Wstała z fotela, złapała za torebkę i podeszła do drzwi.

 

– Mam mnóstwo roboty. Ktoś musi prowadzić interesy, kiedy ty będziesz się zabawiał.

 

Stanęła przy drzwiach z ręką na klamce.

 

– Nie dasz rady rozwiązać wszystkich problemów tego dzieciaka. Zresztą on pewnie wcale tego od ciebie nie chce.

 

Obdarzyła go uśmiechem, który w jej mniemaniu miał dodać mu otuchy.

 

– Do zobaczenia na miejscu. I powodzenia.

 

Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach.


	4. Rozdział trzeci

 

 

 

_Czwartek, 20 kwietnia 2017_

 

 

  
Jedenasta zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Harry zdołał przekonać Louise, żeby jeszcze raz odegrała rolę recepcjonistki. Umówili się, że usiądzie w recepcji u Cowella, przywita Louisa, wprowadzi go do gabinetu, a potem wróci do swoich zajęć.

  
Harry postanowił, że będzie po prostu sobą. Psycholog Harry. O ironio! Zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że niebiosa postanowiły z niego okrutnie zażartować. On, ten sam facet, który nie radzi sobie ze związkami, ma być ostatnią nadzieją tego chłopaka.

  
Kiedy wsiadł do samochodu, poczuł ścisk w żołądku, który utrzymywał się przez całą drogę do miasta. Pomyślał jednak o Louisie i stres pomału ustępował miejsca przemożnemu pragnieniu, żeby mu pomóc. Louis miał w sobie coś, coś nieodgadnionego, czego Harry nie potrafił opisać słowami; to coś zrobiło na nim silne wrażenie, sprawiając, że nagle poczuł chęć zasłonienia Louisa sobą, aż upewni się, że już nikt więcej go nie skrzywdzi.

  
Zaparkował samochód w okolicy wieżowca, w którym znajdował się gabinet Cowella. Wszedł do środka i ruszył windą na dwunaste piętro.

  
Drzwi do gabinetu były już otwarte. Louise siedziała za biurkiem w bardzo profesjonalnej pozie.

  
– Dasz sobie świetnie radę – powiedziała, gdy do niej podszedł – Wystarczy, że będziesz sobą.

  
Harry wszedł do gabinetu, po czym usiadł za starannie wypolerowanym, dębowym biurkiem, czując się przy tym jak intruz, który nie powinien niczego dotykać. Pomyślał, że tym razem przynajmniej ubrał się o niebo lepiej, niż ostatnio. Miał na sobie czarne, eleganckie spodnie oraz czarną koszulę.

  
Spojrzał na zegarek. Była równa jedenasta. Z korytarza dobiegł go głos Louisa.

  
Rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

  
– Dzień dobry, panie doktorze.

  
Najwidoczniej dziś nie płakał. Harry pomyślał, że wyglądał wyjątkowo uroczo, stojąc w progu z tą nieśmiałą miną.

  
– Dzień dobry – odparł, uśmiechając się szeroko na widok swojego gościa.

 

  
***

 

  
Doktor Cowell wyglądał dziś inaczej. Louis stał w drzwiach, nieco mniej pewny siebie niż jeszcze przez chwilą, kiedy tutaj szedł.

  
Coś zaczęło się zmieniać, choć sam nie potrafił określić dokładnie, co to było. Dziś, pierwszy raz od dawna, zauważył wreszcie miasto. Patrzył na nie innymi oczami, oczami przybysza, turysty, tak jak wtedy, kiedy przyjechał tu po raz pierwszy. Mimo choroby Freddiego, mimo trudnej rozmowy z Danielle, a nawet mimo tego, że musiał pójść do pracy i spotkać się z panem Grimshawem, przyjście tutaj przywróciło co nieco z atmosfery, jaką poczuł we wtorek.

  
Ostatecznym dowodem na to, że czuł się lepiej, był fakt, że postanowił wyciągnąć farby. Wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy Freddie już spał, Louis zanurkował w szafie, by odnaleźć na jej dnie starannie zaklejone pudełko, jakie spoczywało tam od prawie pięciu lat. Ostrym nożem przeciął taśmę klejącą, niemal wstrzymując przy tym oddech. Ucieszył się, gdy okazało się, że na szczęście farby nie wyschły i wciąż może nimi malować. Zdjął wszystko ze stołu w kuchni, postawił obok lampę, po czym rozłożył na nim arkusz papieru. Kiedy zaczął malować, przed oczami stanęła mu twarz doktora Cowella.

  
Tak często przypominał sobie tę twarz. Widział ją, ilekroć zamknął oczy. Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, miał ją przed oczami cały czas, kiedy szedł na spotkanie z nim. Przypominał sobie każdy jej szczegół, a najbardziej dołeczki, które pojawiały się przy każdym uśmiechu.

  
Stanął w drzwiach od gabinetu. Doktor Cowell już tam był; siedział za ogromnym biurkiem. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, niż Louis go zapamiętał. Przez sekundę przeszło mu przez myśl, że może powinien zamknąć oczy i przywołać w pamięci wspomnienie z wtorku – mężczyzny w koszuli i dżinsach, spoglądającego na niego ze współczuciem. Pokręcił głową; nie, powinien wejść do środka i spotkać się z żywym człowiekiem, a nie wspomnieniem.

  
– Dzień dobry – doktor Cowell wyszedł zza biurka i zrobił kilka kroków w jego kierunku, po czym zatrzymał się na środku pokoju – Proszę, niech pan usiądzie.

  
Wskazał na sofę, na której Louis siedział we wtorek. Przysunął sobie stojący w roku fotel i usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Ów gest sprawił, że Louis poczuł się nieco swobodniej; być może dzisiejsze spotkanie będzie równie owocne, jak wtorkowe. Nie przeszkadzał mu nawet fakt, że siedzieli tak blisko siebie, że niemal stykali się kolanami. Zazwyczaj spinał się, gdy mężczyźni siadali tak blisko niego.

  
– O czym chciałby pan dziś porozmawiać?

  
Louis poczuł, że się czerwieni.

  
– Nie wiem – przyznał, spuszczając wzrok.

  
Doktor Cowell skinął głową, odgarniając sobie przy tym włosy twarzy. Chrząknął. Louis zaczął się martwić, że zaraz usłyszy coś głupiego, na przykład propozycję tej hipnozy regresywnej, czy jak się to nazywało, albo pytanie w stylu czy _nienawidzi pan swoich rodziców?_ Pomyślał, że chyba się rozpłacze, jeśli okaże się, że ten miły, rozsądny facet okaże się być zwykłym głupkiem.

  
Po kilku chwilach milczenia twarz mężczyzny rozjaśniła się, jak gdyby doznał jakiegoś olśnienia.

  
– Okej, w takim razie proszę opowiedzieć mi o trzech rzeczach, które przysparzają panu najwięcej zmartwień. Pamiętam, że ostatnio mówił mi pan o wielu sprawach, więc dobrze by było, gdybyśmy uściślili problem.

  
Louis odprężył się nieco. Na to pytanie potrafił odpowiedzieć.

  
– Wydaje mi się, że najpoważniejszy problem związany jest z moim synkiem Freddiem. Martwi mnie to, że wychowuje się bez ojca, ale najbardziej przeraża mnie to, że musi przejść operację wycięcia migdałków. Nie mam ubezpieczenia zdrowotnego i nie mogę już więcej brać wolnego w pracy, bo mnie zwolnią. Pan Grimshaw twierdzi, że jestem złym pracownikiem.

  
– Pan Grimshaw to pana szef?

  
Louis przytaknął.

  
– Przepraszam, że panu przerwałem. Proszę mówić dalej.

  
– Nie szkodzi. Pan Grimshaw powiedział mi, że jeśli w ciągu następnych trzech miesięcy wezmę choć jeden dzień wolny, obojętnie z jakiego powodu, to wyrzuci mnie z pracy.  
– Nie może pan pójść na zwolnienie lekarskie? – doktor Cowell zmarszczył brwi.

  
– Nie mam prawa do zwolnień lekarskich. Miałem dostać prawo do zwolnień i płatny urlop, ale kiedy złożyłem wymówienie w poprzedniej pracy, pan Grimshaw poinformował mnie, że zacznę od okresu próbnego, a stałe zatrudnienie dostanę dopiero po roku. Chyba będę musiał poprosić rodziców o pieniądze, a potem poszukać nowej pracy, bo Freddie musi mieć tę operację, a kiedy jest chory potrzebuje… potrzebuje mnie.

  
– To zupełnie zrozumiałe – mężczyzna wyglądał na poirytowanego faktem, że ktoś mógłby myśleć inaczej.

  
Louis się zawahał; co sobie pomyśli doktor Cowell o osobie, która wydaje pieniądze na psychoterapię, kiedy grozi jej utrata pracy i nie stać ją na operację syna? Uznał, że musi się wytłumaczyć.

  
– Panie doktorze, jeśli chodzi o pana honorarium za te… eee… sesje – terapeuta gwałtownie pokręcił głową, więc Louis pospiesznie dokończył, zanim zdążył mu przerwać – Moja przyjaciółka Danielle zmusiła mnie do tego i to ona za mnie płaci. Pytałem ją, czy mógłbym wykorzystać te pieniądze na inny cel. Powiedziała, że zawsze znajdzie się inny cel, a ona chce, żebym wreszcie „wziął się do kupy”. Chciałem, żeby pan o tym wiedział.

  
Doktor Cowell milczał.

  
Louis poczuł, że znów się czerwieni.

  
– Myślę, że mój drugi największy problem wiąże się z pracą – rzekł, chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić temat – Chodzi o pana Grimshawa. On, że tak powiem… przystawia się do mnie.

  
Mężczyzna usiadł prosto, unosząc brew w zdziwieniu.

  
– Proszę mi podać przykład. Co wtedy robi? – w jego głosie dało się wyczuć irytację.

  
– Wczoraj, gdy przyszedłem do pracy po wtorkowej nieobecności, wezwał mnie do swojego gabinetu. Kiedy tam wszedłem i usiadłem, wpatrywał się we mnie dłuższą chwilę, a potem powiedział: „Jest pan bardzo ładny, a jeszcze ładniejsze jest to, że nie zdaje sobie pan z tego sprawy.”

  
– I co dalej?

  
– Potem wyszedł zza biurka, położył mi dłonie na ramionach i powiedział, że jest mu przykro, że był dla mnie taki surowy, i że powinniśmy pójść razem na lunch, żeby porozmawiać, jak można by zaradzić moim nieobecnościom w pracy.

  
– Jak pan na to zareagował?

  
– Wstałem, podszedłem do drzwi i powiedziałem, że możemy to omówić, ale mam już plany na lunch. Zrobił się niemiły i powiedział, że powinienem pomyśleć o tym, jak ciężko będzie mi znaleźć nową pracę bez dobrych referencji z poprzedniej.

  
Louis poczuł, że zaraz się rozpłacze.

  
– Jak często się to powtarza?

  
– Prawie co tydzień – wziął głęboki oddech, żeby nieco ochłonąć. Nie chciał wybuchnąć, jak we wtorek – Panie doktorze, uważam, że jestem dobrym pracownikiem. Niestety, co miesiąc zdarza mi się jeden albo dwa dni nieobecności, ale zawsze jestem punktualny, nigdy się nie spóźniam. Płacą mi osiem i pół funta na godzinę, a kiedy nie ma mnie w pracy, i tak nie dostaję pieniędzy. Czasem aż boję się tam iść, bo wiem, że pan Grimshaw będzie na mnie czekał przy moim biurku.

  
Zamknął oczy, żeby szybki wyobrazić sobie coś, co go uspokoi: drewniany domek w środku lasu, o którym tak często marzył. To zaś prowadziło do kolejnego problemu.

  
– Trzecią rzeczą, która najbardziej mnie martwi, jest moje mieszkanie. Mieszkam w zachodniej części miasta, w starej kamienicy w pobliżu fabryk. To bardzo zła dzielnica i nie czuję się tam bezpiecznie.

  
Doktor Cowell mocno zacisnął usta.

  
– Nie czuje się pan bezpiecznie, bo po prostu nie jest pan tam bezpieczny. Proszę mi przypomnieć, na czym polega problem z zamkiem?

  
Louis wzruszył ramionami.

  
– Czasem działa bez zarzutu, a czasem się zacina i wtedy muszę otworzyć go inaczej.

  
– Co ma pan na myśli, mówiąc „inaczej”?

  
– Kartą klienta.

  
W tym momencie Cowell wstał. Sięgnął po przewieszoną przez oparcie fotela marynarkę.

  
– Kiedy musi być pan z powrotem w pracy?

  
– Około dwunastej.

  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Louis chwycił ją, czując, jak duża i ciepła była jego dłoń.

  
– Chodźmy! Zrobimy sobie sesję w terenie.

 

 

***

 

  
Poszli do samochodu doktora Cowella. Louis zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył niebieskiego dostawczaka z napisem FIRMA BUDOWLANA STYLES-TEASDALE.

  
– To samochód szwagra – powiedział brunet, gdy zauważył jego minę.

  
Następnie, ku jeszcze większemu zaniepokojeniu Louisa, ruszyli w stronę centrum, zatrzymując się tuż przed gmachem banku Lloyds.

  
Zaniepokojenie zmieniło się w przerażenie, gdy Cowell poprosił go, żeby zaprowadził ich do pana Grimshawa. Spełnił jego prośbę; kiedy jechali windą, czuł, jak bardzo trzęsą mu się ręce.

  
– Panie doktorze, co pan chce zrobić? – spytał cicho.

  
Wysiedli z windy. Mężczyzna przepuścił go przodem. Gdy zatrzymali się w końcu korytarza, położył dłoń na klamce i rzekł:

  
– Louis, zaufaj mi.

  
– A jeśli stracę pracę? – spytał, zdając sobie jednocześnie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej tak to się skończy.

  
– Jeśli tak się stanie, obiecuję, że zatrudnię cię u siebie.

  
Weszli do gabinetu pana Grimshawa bez pukania. Pan Grimshaw siedział za biurkiem bokiem do wejścia, wpatrzony w monitor. Doktor Cowell rzucił okiem na mosiężną tabliczkę, przytwierdzoną do krawędzi biurka, na której widniał napis: NICHOLAS GRIMSHAW, DYREKTOR DS. PERSONALNYCH

  
– Może pan spojrzy na mnie, Grimshaw – warknął. Dyrektor aż podskoczył; gwałtownie uniósł głowę, wpatrując się ze zdziwieniem to w doktora Cowella, to w Louisa.

  
– Ach, przyszła gwiazda naszej firmowej opery mydlanej – rzekł w końcu pan Grimshaw sarkastycznym tonem. Następnie spojrzał wrogo na bruneta – Pan mnie zna? Bo ja pana nie znam.

  
Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział; zamiast tego przysunął krzesło dla Louisa.

  
– Usiądź, Louis. Jestem pewien, że pan Grimshaw właśnie miał ci to zaproponować.

  
Louis usiadł, lecz doktor Cowell nadal stał. Dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści. Zbliżył się do biurka, oparł się o nie i pochylił się w stronę pana Grimshawa.

  
– Bardzo mi przykro – wydukał dyrektor, czerwony ze złości – Nie wiem, kim pan jest, i na dodatek jestem bardzo zajęty.

  
– Nie szkodzi, Nick, nie zabierzemy ci dużo czasu.

  
Cofnął się, po czym przyniósł sobie stojące w kącie krzesło, postawił je obok krzesła Louisa i rozparł się na nim wygodnie.

  
Wyglądał na człowieka absolutnie spokojnego, w odróżnieniu od Louisa, po którym widać było skrajne zdenerwowanie.

  
– Zanim stąd wyjdziemy, musimy omówić kilka spraw.

  
Pan Grimshaw chciał się odezwać, lecz doktor Cowell nie pozwolił mu na to, unosząc dłoń do góry.

  
– Po pierwsze, to, co wyczynia pan z Louisem, nosi miano molestowania seksualnego. A za to grozi kara grzywny, a nawet więzienia.

  
Twarz pana Grimshawa zmieniła kolor z żywoczerwonego na biały.

  
– Po drugie, Louis pracuje u pana za wynagrodzenie, jakiego nie proponuje się nawet imigrantom. Jestem przekonany, że dla osoby o takich zdolnościach mógłby pan wygospodarować więcej pieniędzy. Sądzę również, że adwokat pana Tomlinsona z przyjemnością przedyskutuje z waszym działem prawnym obietnice, złożone mu przed zatrudnieniem, które nie zostały spełnione. Nie mam zamiaru produkować się w tej sprawie, niech to rozstrzygną w sądzie.

  
Louis zasłonił oczy rękami.

  
– Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa. Założę się, że Louis bardzo często zostawał tu na nadgodziny, za co nie otrzymywał wynagrodzenia. Można by złożyć tej sprawie krótkie pisemko do Inspekcji Pracy.

  
Louis poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. Doktor Cowell pochylił się do niego i wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha:

  
– Teraz twoja kolej. Powiedz mu, żeby zostawił cię w spokoju.

  
Jego oddech był ciepły. Louis poczuł dotyk jego policzka na swoim.

  
– Nie mogę. Stracę pracę.

  
– Nikt inny tego za ciebie nie zrobi – odparł mężczyzna, szeptem, lecz bardzo stanowczo, po czym rozparł się na krześle, splótł ręce na piersi i skinął głową zachęcająco.  
Louis wziął głęboki oddech. Już i tak miał przewalone. Co za różnica…

  
– Dobrze – powiedział. Zawahał się, ale odchrząknął i zaczął mówić, na tyle stanowczo, na ile było go stać:

  
– Chcę, żeby mnie pan zostawił w spokoju. Mam dosyć tego, że pan wciąż mi się przygląda i wciąż żąda, żebym poszedł z panem na lunch. Mam dość ciągłego grożenia mi.   
Głos zaczął mu drżeć. Doktor Cowell wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał go po ramieniu.

  
– Nie podobają mi się pana komentarze, że źle pracuję. Jestem dobrym pracownikiem. Nigdy się nie spóźniam i nie robię sobie długich przerw na lunch. Haruję za dwie osoby, o czym pan doskonale wie, bo przecież zatrudnił mnie pan na miejsce dwóch osób, które wyrzucił pan z pracy. Mam dość ciągłej krytyki. Żądam także takiej pensji oraz tych przywilejów, jakie obiecał mi pan, kiedy mnie pan tu zatrudniał.

  
Był przerażony tym, co powiedział, a zarazem bardzo szczęśliwy, że to zrobił. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło; nie wiedział, czy pochodziło z jego własnej odwagi, czy też z gładzącej go po ramieniu dłoni doktora Cowella.

  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego.

  
– Louis, czy mógłbyś zostawić nas na chwilę samych?

  
– Oczywiście.

  
Louis wstał; wyszedł na korytarz z całą godnością, na jaką było go stać.

  
Po paru minutach doktor Cowell otworzył drzwi, ponownie zapraszając go do środka.

  
– Wszystko w porządku – rzekł z uśmiechem – Pan Grimshaw ma ci coś do powiedzenia.

  
– Jest mi ogromnie przykro, panie Tomlinson – wykrztusił dyrektor, po czym odchrząknął – Źle pana traktowałem. To się już nie powtórzy. Ma pan pełne prawo wykorzystać wolne dni na operacje synka. Jeszcze dziś porozmawiam z pracownikami działu personalnego o warunkach pana umowy, a także poproszę o podwyżkę – znów odchrząknął – Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać o szczegółach jutro?

  
– Jak najbardziej – odparł Louis – O której mam się do pana zgłosić?

  
Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

  
– Może zaraz po lunchu? To da mi czas, żeby załatwić wszystko przed południem.

  
Louis skinął głową.

  
– Aha, i nie musi pan już dziś wracać do pracy. Ma pan wolne – zaproponował – Oczywiście zapłacimy panu za ten czas – dodał pospiesznie.

  
Louis ponownie skinął głową, a następnie odwrócił się i wyszedł z gabinetu, nie oglądając się za siebie. Doktor Cowell uśmiechał się do niego radośnie.

  
– No i jak? – spytał, kiedy szli do windy – Nie czujesz się lepiej?

 

 

***

 

 

Louis nie posiadał się ze zdumienia, kiedy w drodze powrotnej zatrzymali się pod sklepem z artykułami budowlanymi. Doktor Cowell kupił tam nowy zamek do drzwi frontowych oraz jakieś małe części do zamontowania w ramach okiennych.

  
– Czy masz w domu jeszcze coś, co wymaga naprawy? – spytał, a Louis bąknął, że cieknie mu kran nad wanną. Zarumienił się, zawstydzony, że to powiedział, ale doktor Cowell tylko się uśmiechnął i ruszył do odpowiedniego stoiska.

  
Zapłacił za wszystko; Louis przyglądał się temu, zażenowany.

  
– Wszystko w porządku – zapewnił go – To wszystko mieści się w cenie terapii.

  
Znów wsiedli do samochodu i Louis prawie zdążył przywyknąć do tego, że siedzi obok niego. Poczuł, że zaczęło się między zawiązywać prawdziwe porozumienie.

  
– Gdzie jest teraz twój synek?

  
– W przedszkolu, niedaleko.

  
– Chcesz, żebyśmy po niego pojechali?

  
Zaskoczyła go ta propozycja. _Czy to także była część terapii?_

  
– Tak – odparł, wyobrażając sobie, jak zachwycony będzie Freddie, gdy zobaczy, że przyjechał po niego samochodem – Będzie mi bardzo miło.

  
– To wspaniale. Wiesz co, jakoś nie czuję się dziś jak doktor Cowell. Czy mógłbyś mi mówić Harry?

  
– Jasne – odpowiedział – Ale myślałem, że masz na imię Simon.

  
– Wolę Harry.

  
– Okej, dobrze… Harry!

 

*

 

Reszta popołudnia minęła im na montowaniu zamka i wymianie cieknącego kranu. Harry wyciągnął z samochodu szwagra wiertarkę i skrzynkę z narzędziami. Freddie nie odstępował go na krok, chodząc wraz z nim do auta.

Louis poszedł sprawdzić, czy w skrzynce nie ma listów, i akurat wtedy na korytarz wyjrzał jego wścibski sąsiad.

  
– Co to za walenie młotkiem? – spytał, wyraźnie rozzłoszczony. Już miał zacząć wrzeszczeć, gdy do budynku weszli doktor Cowell wraz z Freddiem.

  
– Dzień dobry panu. Właśnie zakładam znajomemu zamek w drzwiach – powiedział, wskazując na Louisa – Może i pan chciałby sobie zamontować taki zamek z blokadą? Dużo trudniej go wyłamać niż ten, który pan tutaj ma.

  
– A ile to będzie kosztować? – spytał straszy pan podejrzliwie.

  
– Nic – odparł Harry, a Louis aż otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, słysząc, że sąsiad się zgadza.

  
– Z przyjemnością założę takie zamki wszystkim mieszkańcom. Wstąpię do pana, jak będę wychodził, to się umówimy.

  
– Niesamowite – szepnął Louis, kiedy wchodzili do mieszkania. Zaczął przygotowywać obiad; w tym czasie Harry oglądał z Freddiem kreskówki. Potem usiedli przy stole w kuchni i jedząc, zaśmiewali się do łez.

  
Harry dotrzymał słowa; zanim wyszedł, wstąpili do wszystkich sąsiadów. Ustalili, że przyjedzie w następny piątek, żeby zainstalować im nowe zamki w drzwiach i blokady antywłamaniowe w oknach.

  
– Cóż to za przemiły młody człowiek – rozpływała się pani Goulding, kiedy mężczyzna poszedł na górę, żeby zabrać swoje narzędzia – Skąd go znasz?

  
Louis nie miał ochoty na udzielanie zbyt szczegółowych wyjaśnień.

  
– Poznaliśmy się przez wspólnych znajomych – powiedział, uznając, że to wystarczy.

  
– No, to do widzenia – rzekł Harry, stojąc w przedpokoju ze skrzynką na narzędzia w ręku. Freddie nadal plątał mu się pod nogami.

  
– Synku, uważaj! – skarcił go Louis.

  
– Nic się nie dzieje, Lou – powiedział Harry i postawił narzędzia na podłodze. Chwilę później malec wisiał głową w dół, trzymany przez mężczyznę, który huśtał nim w lewo i w prawo. Chichotał głośno. Louis też się śmiał.

  
– No, wystarczy – mimo protestów, postawił chłopca na ziemi – Pobawimy się jeszcze, ale teraz mnie zmęczyłeś. Jesteś ciężki.

  
– Obiecuje pan?

  
– Freddie! – odezwał się karcąco Louis.

  
– No jasne – zapewnił go Harry, po czym uśmiechnął się do Louisa – Z przyjemnością, bardzo polubiłem Freddiego.

  
Chłopiec cały się rozpromienił, a Louis poczuł radość, jakiej nie zaznał od wielu lat, choć również pewną obawę.

 

*

 

Louis podał Freddiemu lekarstwo i położył go spać. Miał wrażenie, że to wszystko mu się śni. Zapragnął, żeby ten sen nigdy się nie skończył.

  
Przysiadł na kanapie. Cóż to był za dzień! Uśmiechnął się na myśl o wydarzeniach z ostatnich kilku godzin. Za każdym razem, kiedy myślał o doktorze Cowellu – o Harrym – czuł w sercu miłe ciepło. Ten człowiek potrafił wszystko. Świetnie radził sobie z naprawami, ale był też bardzo mądry, tak doskonale poradził sobie z panem Grimshawem. I tak miło odnosił się do Freddiego.

  
Louis pokręcił głową. Nie powinien się zbytnio przyzwyczajać. Przecież doktor Cowell jest lekarzem, autorem znanych poradników. Cholera, miał przecież kupić jego książki. Zrobi to po wypłacie. Danielle mawia, że traktuje je jak Biblię.

  
 _Danielle_. Przypomniał sobie, że miał do niej zadzwonić wieczorem i od razu stracił humor. Co ma jej powiedzieć? Podejrzewał, że nie będzie zachwycona, gdy usłyszy, jak wyglądała dzisiejsza sesja. Nieraz opowiadała Louisowi o swoich wizytach u Harry’ego, a dzisiejszy dzień w niczym ich nie przypominał. Z pewnością będzie wściekła, że doktor nie poświęcił jej aż tyle uwagi.

  
Louis chwycił za telefon, zastanawiając się, co powie Danielle. Na chwilę zapomniał o konieczności kupienia poradników doktora Cowella.

 


	5. Rozdział czwarty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział ten dedykuję wszystkim, którzy tak ja są chorzy i właśnie umierają z zimna.
> 
> Spodziewajta się jeszcze jednego rozdziału w tym tygodniu, najpewniej w piątek.

 

 

 

  
_Niedziela, 23 kwietnia 2017_

 

 

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że był to niezwykle udany tydzień. Żadnym większych problemów, nawet biorąc pod uwagę to, jak jego wyobrażenie o doktorze Cowellu zmieniło się na niekorzyść, oraz to, z jaką łatwością Louis dał się nabrać. W gruncie rzeczy Harry nie żałował, że tak postąpił. Jeśli wszystko nadal będzie szło równie gładko, wyprowadzi Louisa z jego koszmarnej sytuacji życiowej i będzie mógł wrócić do swoich spraw.

  
Odjeżdżał żwirową dróżką coraz dalej od polany, na której stała jego przyczepa. Mieszkał w niej już od ponad siedmiu lat, czyli od czasu, kiedy stał się właścicielem firmy budowlanej. Od zawsze zamierzał postawić tu dom z prawdziwego zdarzenia, ale wciąż z tym zwlekał, choć sam nie potrafił wyjaśnić, dlaczego. W zasadzie nie przeszkadzało mu mieszkanie w przyczepie. Miał w niej wszystko, czego potrzebował, czyli kuchnię, łazienkę oraz miejsce do spania. Po przyjściu z pracy najczęściej chwilę poczyta, posiedzi trochę w Internecie, po czym przygotowuje sobie kolację i idzie spać.

  
Zaparkował nad strumieniem i wysiadł na chwilę. Był właścicielem sporej łąki oraz okolicznego lasu, który przecinał ów leniwie płynący strumyczek, kaskadą spadający ze skalistych krawędzi. Harry uwielbiał tę okolicę. Stąd miał blisko i do domu rodzinnego, i do biura.

  
Podszedł do wody, już z daleka słysząc jej szum. Uwielbiał patrzeć, jak płynie meandrami wśród wiekowych drzew. Postanowił nie wycinać tych wielkich dębów, mając nadzieję, że pewnego dnia na jednym z nich zawiesi dziecinną huśtawkę.

  
Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i pomaszerował z powrotem do samochodu, spoglądając po drodze na zegarek. Musi się pospieszyć, inaczej spóźni się do mamy. Kiedy zadzwonił do niej z zapowiedzią, że przyjedzie, była zachwycona, ale wiedział, że nie będzie na niego czekała zbyt długo. Nie lubiła spóźniać się do kościoła. Uruchomił samochód, po czym ruszył z miejsca, jadąc znacznie szybciej, niż powinien.

  
Holmes Chapel było niewielkim miasteczkiem, usytuowanym pośrodku pastwisk. Rodzice Harry’ego, jak i pozostali mieszkańcy, utrzymywali się głównie z hodowli krów. Harry minął główną ulicę, skręcając w stronę rodzinnej farmy, leżącej kilka mil dalej. Mieli mnóstwo ziemi, ponad sto krów, trochę kur, kilka psów i kotów, a oprócz tego obowiązkowo ogród warzywny oraz kwiaty.

  
Podjechał pod dom, obiecując sobie, że następnym razem przywiezie trochę żwiru, żeby wyrównać głębokie koleiny na podjeździe. W takich chwilach zawsze myślał, jak bardzo brakuje mu ojca. Robin zmarł kilka lat temu na skutek rozległego zawału serca, którego doznał, odpoczywając na werandzie po całym dniu ciężkiej pracy.

  
Już wtedy było wiadomo, że gospodarstwo odziedziczy Niall, i to on będzie nim zarządzał. Harry myślał o tym z ulgą, bowiem nigdy nie czuł powołania do rolnictwa. Chciał zmienić otoczenie, więc wyjechał na studia do Londynu, wybierając jako specjalizację literaturę angielską. Zaskoczył wszystkich, kiedy po ukończeniu studiów zaczął pracować w firmie budowlanej pana Teasdale w Chester, zamiast wybrać karierę nauczyciela lub kontynuować studia. Już wcześniej u niego dorabiał, na wakacjach oraz feriach zimowych.  
Kiedy stanął przed wyborem: zostać nauczycielem czy budowlańcem, nie wahał się zbytnio. Coś odpychało go od szkolnej klasy; zawsze lubił spędzać dużo czasu na zewnątrz, nawet, gdy hulał wiatr czy lał deszcz. Lubił czuć woń żywicy spływającej z konarów drzew oraz wzbijającego się z drogi kurzu. Poza tym uwielbiał stolarkę, barwienie, łączenie i dopasowywanie drewna, robienie z niego mebli, a nawet całych domów. Spytał pana Teasdale, czy nie chciałby zatrudnić go na stałe; był mile zaskoczony, gdy mężczyzna zaproponował mu spółkę. Świetnie się im razem pracowało. Louise zajmowała się księgowością i od czasu do czasu projektami. Pewnego dnia jej ojciec poszedł do lekarza, który wykrył w jego płucu małą plamkę – rezultat palenia papierosów przez ponad trzydzieści lat. Rok później zmarł, a Louise zajęła jego miejsce; choć nigdy nie było już jak dawniej, nie mieli powodów do narzekań.

  
Zauważył mamę. Siedziała na rozkładanym krześle na werandzie. Harry uważał, że jego mama jest uroczo staroświecka. Miała gęste, ciemne włosy, dziś już gdzieniegdzie przyprószone siwizną, i prawie nigdy nie robiła sobie makijażu. Kiedy parkował samochód, znacząco popatrzyła na zegarek.

  
– Już miałam iść bez ciebie.

  
– Przecież wiedziałaś, że na pewno przyjadę – odparł Harry, całując ją w policzek.

  
– Wiedziałam, że kiedyś pewnie przyjedziesz. Tylko tyle – stwierdziła, gładząc go po głowie.

  
Podjechali samochodem do miejscowego kościoła, gdzie czekała już na nich reszta rodziny, czyli jego brat Niall wraz z żoną i dziećmi, oraz siostra Gemma z mężem.  
Harry zajął miejsce w kościelnej ławie. Myślami był jednak zupełnie gdzie indziej, w Manchesterze, zastanawiając się, jak spędzali niedzielne przedpołudnia Louis z Freddiem. Czy chodzą do kościoła, czy też zostają w domu, przygotowują obiad i siedzą na kanapie, oglądając kreskówki. Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy przypomniał sobie okrągłe policzki malca oraz jego błękitne oczy, takie same, jak ma Louis.

  
Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że kazanie dobiegło końca. Bąknął „amen”, pochylając głowę.

  
– W ogóle nic nie mówisz – zauważyła Anne, gdy wracali do domu na niedzielny obiad.

  
– Rozmyślam sobie.

  
Kobieta kiwnęła głową i nie nagabywała go więcej. Uwielbiał to w niej – to, że zawsze pozwalała mu być sobą.

  
Kiedy wysiedli z samochodu, wszedł za matką nieco rozchwianymi schodkami prowadzącymi na werandę; zauważył, że na drzwiach wejściowych łuszczy się farba. Kiedy tylko skończy to udawanie psychoterapeuty, a Louis Tomlinson pójdzie w swoją stronę, będzie musiał tu trochę popracować. Natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że zasmuca go ta perspektywa, perspektywa Louisa idącego w swoją stronę.

  
Wszedł do domu i usiadł w salonie na mocno wysłużonym fotelu. Niall oglądał właśnie powtórkę jakiegoś meczu piłki nożnej. Harry spytał go o wynik.

  
– Cztery do dwóch dla Realu – odparł blondyn, rozsiadłszy się wygodnie na kanapie.

  
Z kuchni dobiegał gwar kobiecych głosów. Harry ułożył głowę na wysokim oparciu fotela, zamknął oczy i zaczął marzyć: jedzie samochodem do Disneylandu. Dzieciaki bawią się z tyłu, a obok niego siedzi Louis Tomlinson.

 

*

 

– Co takiego robisz? Możesz powtórzyć? – Gemma odezwała się jako pierwsza.

  
– To tylko chwilowo – odparł zmieszany – Ale nie w tym rzecz.

  
Jako następna głos zabrała Anne; odwróciła się od zmywarki, do której wkładała właśnie naczynia po obiedzie.

  
– Hazza, to do ciebie zupełnie niepodobne. Wiem, że masz dobre intencje, ale czy zastanowiłeś się chociaż, co będzie, kiedy on się dowie?

  
Nie powinien był im o tym mówić. Ale tak bardzo chciał przywieźć tu Louisa. To by mu świetnie zrobiło. Wyobraził sobie, jak Louis siedzi przy stole w jadalni, gawędząc beztrosko z jego siostrą i bratową, a Freddie rozrabia z dzieciakami. Tak bardzo chciałby go tu przywieźć. Za tydzień, w następną niedzielę. Chciał dobrze, a jak zwykle wpakował się w kłopoty.

  
– Nie dowie się na pewno – rzekł – Nie proszę was, byście kłamali. Po prostu w ogóle nie wspominajcie o mojej pracy.

  
– Ależ kochanie – zaprotestowała Anne – Dom jest pełen rzeczy, które i tak cię wydadzą.

  
Harry pomyślał o licznych trofeach, zdobytych na zawodach bokserskich podczas studiów, oraz o zdjęciach jego i jego rodzeństwa, wiszących we wszystkich pokojach.  
– Niekoniecznie – zaoponował – Jemu się wcale nie wydaje, że jestem jakimś półbogiem, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Musi przypuszczać, że mam rodzinę. Jedyne, co trzeba by schować, to mój dyplom ukończenia studiów. I nie wyskakujcie sami z żadnymi informacjami. Jeśli o coś zapyta, zostawcie to mnie.

  
Anne odwróciła się od zlewu, kręcąc przy tym głową.

  
– Cóż, synku, mogę ci tylko obiecać, że zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy.

  
Niall oparł się o lodówkę ze splecionymi na piersiach rękami i wyrazem rozbawienia na twarzy.

  
– No stary, tym razem narozrabiałeś.

  
Jego żona Ellie sączyła kawę, unikając wzroku Harry’ego, natomiast Gemma przeszła do sedna sprawy.

  
– Mam tylko jedno pytanie, Haz.

  
– Pytaj – zgodził się, wiedząc doskonale, do czego dążyła.

  
– Co masz zamiar zrobić po tych trzech tygodniach? Postanawiasz się zajmować tym chłopakiem przez dwadzieścia jeden dni, wspierasz go, jesteś przy nim, załatwiasz za niego wszystko, a co będzie potem? Powiesz mu na koniec: „Przepraszam, wszystko to było oszustwem. Ale nie denerwuj się. Zrobiłem to dla twojego dobra”?

  
Harry musiał przyznać, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji; nie chciał jednak dopuszczać do siebie tej świadomości – z powodu ogromnej sympatii, jaką poczuł do Louisa, oraz ślepego, najprawdopodobniej błędnego przekonania, że wszystko to dobrze się skończy.

  
– Co wtedy zrobisz, Haz? – drążyła Gemma.

  
Anne znów odwróciła się od zlewu, posyłając córce karcące spojrzenie. Następnie zdjęła fartuch, powiesiła go na haczyku i usiadła przy stole.

  
– Posłuchaj mnie, Harry, mogę powiedzieć tylko jedno – zaczęła.

  
– W porządku, mamo, mów.

  
– Ludzie lubią komplikować sobie życie…

  
Harry czekał, aż mama skończy tę myśl. Bezskutecznie. Siedziała, patrząc na niego znacząco.

  
Harry wstał, pożegnał się i wyszedł, nie mogąc pozbyć się wrażenia, że wszyscy go potępiają. Towarzyszyło mu ono przez całą drogę do domu, a nawet do późnej nocy, kiedy dawno powinien był już spać.

  
Około czwartej nad ranem, kiedy zaczynało już świtać, wstał i pojechał do biura – swojego, nie Simona Cowella. Wyciągnął stare plany domu, które kiedyś nakreślił i rozłożył wszystko na biurku. Zrobił sobie kawę i pracował nad nimi aż do siódmej, kiedy to przyszła Louise. Przez cały ten czas w głowie dźwięczało mu niedokończone przez matkę zdanie.

 

***

 

Danielle Campbell nie mogła patrzeć na swoją fryzurę. Przekręciła lusterko wsteczne w samochodzie, tak, by móc się w nim przejrzeć, i omal nie wpadła na zaparkowane przy chodniku BMW. W ostatniej chwili udało się jej skręcić kierownicę.

  
– Co za idiota! – krzyknęła, przeklinając bogu ducha winnego właściciela samochodu, po czym wróciła do swoich rozmyślań. Może znów zetnie włosy, bez względu na to, czy spodoba się to jej szefowi, czy też nie.

  
– Wystraszysz wszystkich klientów – powiedział jej kiedyś George, kiedy przyszła do pracy z nowym uczesaniem.

  
– Bardzo śmieszne – odparła – W zeszłym roku też miałam taką fryzurę i nie wpłynęło to na moje wyniki sprzedaży.

  
George nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Choć sam był świetnym agentem nieruchomości, Danielle udało się go prześcignąć już drugi rok z rzędu. Poza tym, jej fryzura nie powinna obchodzić nikogo poza nią samą.

  
Danielle sprawdziła adres zapisany na małej karteczce, którą przyczepiła sobie do deski rozdzielczej. Znalazła dom. Zaparkowała przy krawężniku i rozejrzała się dookoła. Zauważyła, że znajduje się zaledwie kilka przecznic od miejsca, w którym po raz pierwszy spotkała Louisa. Było to ponad rok temu. Przyjechała tam ustawić tablicę NA SPRZEDAŻ i tak natknęła się na Louisa oraz jego synka Freddiego, którzy akurat pakowali swoje rzeczy. Zaproponowała, że pomoże mu coś znaleźć. Odpowiedź Louisa zupełnie ją zaskoczyła.

  
– Dziękuję, ale nie stać mnie na dom.

  
– Masz chyba jakichś krewnych – spytała wtedy – Pożycz od nich pieniądze.

  
– Wolę ich o to nie prosić.

  
Wtedy Danielle wyciągnęła komórkę i wystukała numer do banku Lloyds.

  
Znowu to samo. Była trochę zła na Louisa. Poświęciła całą swoją miesięczną premię, odłożyła na później swoją drugą terapię, a Louis nie potrafił nawet znaleźć chwili, żeby poświęcić jej pół godzinki i opowiedzieć, jak wszystko poszło. Cóż z tego, że rozmawiali codziennie. Problem w tym, że Louis zachowywał się szalenie niewdzięcznie. Nic nie chciał powiedzieć, był uparty i nagle sam wiedział najlepiej, co powinno interesować Danielle, a co nie. W słuchawce odezwała się poczta głosowa. Znowu.

  
Przyjrzała się budynkowi. Dziura, ale lokalizacja jest niezła. Przynajmniej dotychczasowi właściciele sami postawili tabliczkę NA SPRZEDAŻ. Wyłączyła silnik i zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

  
Doktor Cowell bardzo dziwnie prowadził terapię Louisa. Zupełnie nie przypominało to jej własnych sesji, ani tego, co wyczytała w jego książkach. Co prawda wyciągnęła od przyjaciela bardzo niewiele, ale oczekiwała, że usłyszy coś zupełnie innego. Louis był oszczędny w słowach; wyjawił jej tylko, że pracuje nad jakimiś ćwiczeniami. Dziwne. Z nią doktor Cowell nigdy nie robił żadnych ćwiczeń.

  
Wysiadła z samochodu, ostrożnie wkładając marynarkę od kostiumu. Musi przejść na dietę; ze swoim wzrostem nie może sobie pozwolić na to, żeby przytyć pięć kilogramów.

Zanotowała w telefonie, co trzeba zrobić z domem, żeby go sprzedać: w ogrodzie jest bałagan, więc ktoś musi to posprzątać, trzeba też będzie przyciąć żywopłot.

  
Wróciła do auta, nie przestając rozmyślać o Louisie. Nagle przeszył ją dreszcz. To straszne kiedy jest się biednym, naiwnym i obarczonym dzieckiem, mając zaledwie dwadzieścia pięć lat. Żałosne. A przecież Louis mógłby tyle osiągnąć. Danielle widziała jego akwarele, namalowane jeszcze w Londynie. Były naprawdę dobre.

  
Pokręciła głową. Louis powinien był usunąć ciążę i zostać na studiach, ale jak widać niektórzy ludzie sami nie wiedzą, co jest dla nich najlepsze. Jak to dobrze, że ona, Danielle, nie jest taka. Ale Louis właśnie taki jest, a to, co dzieje się między nim a doktorem Cowellem, z daleka pachnie kłopotami.

  
Louis sprawia wrażenie dziecka we mgle. Danielle wcale się nie zdziwi, jeśli Cowell uwiedzie jego przyjaciela. Choć z drugiej strony, trudno było jej sobie wyobrazić, żeby ten miły facet nagle zamienił się w zwierza. Ale nigdy nie wiadomo. Louis jest taki naiwny, zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o pilnowanie własnych interesów. Danielle zauważyła to już dobre pół roku temu. Louis jest także okropnie uparty, więc przekonanie go do udziału w terapii zajęło jej kolejne pół roku. Za każdym razem, kiedy proponowała mu pożyczkę na psychologa, słyszała tę samą odpowiedź:

  
– Słuchaj, ja i tak ledwo daję sobie rady finansowo – wymawiał się – Nie chcę brać pożyczek, których nie będę w stanie spłacić.

  
W końcu obiecała mu, że to będzie prezent. „Nie, nie, nie, nie” – i tak przez blisko miesiąc, aż w końcu dwa tygodnie temu Louis wreszcie się zgodził. Doszła do wniosku, że po prostu zmęczyła go swym naleganiem.

  
Niestety, najwyraźniej sesje z doktorem Cowellem nie przebiegały tak, jak powinny. Danielle czuła się winna. W końcu to był jej pomysł.

  
Włączyła silnik, rozejrzała się, czy nic nie nadjeżdża i ruszyła. Dzieje się coś dziwnego. Musi się dowiedzieć, co to takiego.

 

***

 

Trudno powiedzieć, co było gorsze: choroba, czy lekarstwo. Simon Cowell siedział tam, gdzie zostawiła go pielęgniarka – na brzegu łóżka, z dyndającymi w powietrzu bosymi nogami, wystającymi spod rąbka szpitalnej koszuli nocnej.

  
Jeśli miał być szczery, to jak dotąd czuł się wyśmienicie, choć kardiolog powiedział mu, że jego tętnice wyglądem przypominały biały ser z grudkami. Dopiero teraz, kiedy pogrzebali mu w klatce piersiowej, czuł się okropnie.

  
– Masz swoją gazetę – rzekła wchodząca do pomieszczenia Cheryl. Jej przybycie już od kilku chwil zwiastował stukot obcasów na korytarzu. Wyglądała niezwykle efektownie w nowym stroju, na którego kupno najwidoczniej jakoś znalazła czas. Rzuciła mu gazetę na łóżko.

  
– Cheryl, daj mi ją do ręki, albo zacznę krzyczeć – zagroził Simon. _Co za baba_ , pomyślał. _Czasami bywa taka irytująca_. Doszedł do wniosku, że najwyższy czas dokonać zmian w życiu. Wydarzenie takie jak operacja na otwartym sercu zdecydowanie skłania człowieka, żeby zwolnić i przemyśleć swą dotychczasową egzystencję. Poza tym zauważył, że Cheryl ostatnio zrobiła się nie do wytrzymania. Niby wchodziły w grę jedynie drobnostki, jak choćby to rzucenie gazety na łóżko, ale za to były bardzo denerwujące.

  
– Sprawdziłam maila. Dostaliśmy wiadomość od tej firmy remontowej. Chcą wiedzieć, czy wanna ma być od jakiegoś konkretnego producenta.

  
– Powinni byli ją zamówić już tydzień temu! Ciekawe, co im odpowiedziałaś?

  
– Misiu, za bardzo się unosisz. Zadzwonię i powiem im, żeby się z tym wstrzymali.

  
– O nie!

  
Simon zwlókł się z łóżka. Lewa noga wciąż bolała go w miejscu, z którego pobrali żyły do wszczepienia bypassów. Pobrali. Wstrętni rzeźnicy. Zupełnie jakby był rzeczą, kawałkiem surowca, który można było kształtować do woli.

  
– Dlaczego wszystko zawsze muszę robić sam?!

  
W tym samym momencie do sali weszła pielęgniarka, niosąc mały pojemniczek z lekami.

  
– Kiedy będę mógł stąd wyjść? – wystękał.

  
– Musi pan zapytać doktora Hammonda podczas wieczornego obchodu – odparła pielęgniarka beznamiętnym tonem.

  
– Ten żartowniś zawsze przychodzi wtedy, kiedy śpię.

  
– Zostawię mu wiadomość, żeby tym razem pana obudził.

  
– Zobaczymy.

  
Kobieta wyszła, uśmiechając się, jak gdyby Simon nie powiedział ani słowa.

  
Pomyślał o swoim gabinecie, prawdopodobnie zupełnie rozbabranym, oraz o tym idiocie z firmy remontowej, który nawet nie potrafił zamówić materiałów. Tak to jest, kiedy się chce oszczędzić parę funtów. Musi jak najszybciej stąd wyjść, wrócić do domu i samemu wszystkiego dopilnować. Przyjedzie tam bez zapowiedzi i przyłapie tego kretyna na gorącym uczynku.

  
– Cheryl, zadzwoń po naszego kierowcę – rozkazał – Wynosimy się stąd.

  
– Misiu, wydaje mi się, że nie powinieneś wstawać z łóżka.

  
– Na litość boską, Cheryl, czy choć raz możesz zrobić to, co powiedziałem bez spierania się?

  
To właśnie chciał powiedzieć, ale zdążył wykrztusić jedynie: „Na litość boską, Cheryl”, bo serce zaczęło mu galopować niczym pędzący ogier. Opadł z powrotem na łóżko, a do sali wbiegła pielęgniarka.

  
– Zaburzenia rytmu – wyjaśniła chwilę później, gdy wszystko wróciło do normy – Zdarza się. To nic strasznego, ale powinien się pan mniej denerwować i spróbować spojrzeć na świat z przymrużeniem oka.

  
– Simon nigdy nie patrzy na świat z przymrużeniem oka – rzekła Cheryl znużonym głosem.

  
– Załatw nam wyjazd na przyszły tydzień – mruknął Cowell do żony – Mam dziwne przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak z tym remontem. Zadzwoń też do tego całego Stylesa i powiedz mu, że jeśli nie wezmą się do roboty, to z nich zrezygnuję.

  
Cheryl skinęła głową, zajęta usuwaniem z rzęsy grudki tuszu za pomocą paznokcia.

  
Simon opadł na poduszki. Serce znowu waliło mu zbyt szybko. Zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego znów nic nie idzie tak, jak powinno.

 

 


	6. Rozdział piąty

 

 

_Wtorek, 25 kwietnia 2017_

 

 

  
Louis obudził się, zanim zaczął dzwonić budzik. Przez chwilę leżał skulony w łóżku – bezpiecznym gniazdku – w którym, pomimo panującego w mieszkaniu chłodu, było cieplutko. Przyjemnie było czuć na sobie ciężar starej, grubej kołdry.

  
Minął zaledwie tydzień, a jego życie zmieniło się tak diametralnie. Ilekroć myślał o doktorze Cowellu – Harrym – miał wrażenie, jakby znał go całe życie. W każdym razie o wiele dłużej, niż tylko siedem dni. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie będzie mógł opowiedzieć mu o zmianach w pracy i zobaczy jego minę. Na szczęście już dziś się spotkają.   
W piątek pan Grimshaw wezwał go do siebie, tak, jak było ustalone.

  
– Nie jest już pan na okresie próbnym, lecz na pełnym etacie – obwieścił mu szef – Otrzymuje pan stanowisko asystenta, a nie pracownika biurowego. Oznacza to podwyżkę pensji o osiemset funtów miesięcznie.

  
Louis pilnował się, żeby nie wybałuszyć oczu i nie otworzyć szeroko ust ze zdziwienia.

  
– Pełny etat oznacza, że ma pan prawo do korzystania ze zwolnień lekarskich, do płatnego urlopu oraz bezpłatnej opieki medycznej. Wszystkie te przywileje obowiązują wstecznie, od dziesiątego tygodnia pana zatrudnienia w naszym banku, co oznacza, że ma pan siedem dni zaległego urlopu z zeszłego roku, a od pierwszego czerwca przysługują panu kolejne dwa tygodnie z tego roku.

  
Louis poczuł się tak, jakby wygrał na loterii. Zdołał jeszcze skinąć głową i podziękować, po czym pospiesznie wrócił do swojego biurka, by policzyć, ile należy mu się zaległej pensji. Podliczył wszystko dwukrotnie w arkuszu kalkulacyjnym, po czym przez dłuższą chwilę siedział, wpatrując się w wynik. Blisko siedem tysięcy funtów. Za mało, żeby wyprowadzić się z Manchesteru, ale powinno starczyć na samochód. Najważniejsze jednak było dla niego to, że wreszcie skończą się problemy z wolnymi, nieodpłatnymi dniami w przypadku choroby Freddiego. Od dziś, ilekroć jego synek poczuje się źle, po prostu zadzwoni do pracy i powie prawdę.

  
Teraz, kiedy wreszcie mógł złapać oddech finansowy, zrozumiał, że wcale nie był przytłoczony ciężarem jednego wielkiego problemu, tylko kilkunastoma małymi, wyolbrzymionymi przez to, co nareszcie mógł zdiagnozować jako samotność. Miał co prawda Danielle, lecz Danielle była raczej specjalistką od narzucania innym swoich rozwiązań życiowych niż przyjaciółką. Louis uświadomił to sobie ze smutkiem. Widział to bardzo wyraźnie, teraz, kiedy miał ją do kogo porównać.

  
Zrzucił z siebie kołdrę, włożył szlafrok i podreptał do kuchni. Zaparzył sobie kawę w jaskrawożółtym kubku, który kupił w zeszłym tygodniu, tuż po pierwszej wizycie u doktora Cowella. Dopiero teraz, przez kontrast, zauważył, jak szare jest jego mieszkanie.

  
Najgorzej wyglądał salon. Louis z niechęcią popatrzył na ciemnozieloną kanapę oraz fotele, zastanawiając się, co mógłby zrobić, żeby je choć trochę ożywić. Spojrzał też na szarą, włochatą wykładzinę, która została położona pewnie z ćwierć wieku temu. Stał tak i rozmyślał, co zrobić, kiedy jedno spojrzenie na wiszący na ścianie zegar uświadomiło mu, że powinien poczekać z planami zmian w mieszkaniu do wieczora. Przez głowę przeleciało mu wspomnienie. Przypomniał sobie, kim był dawniej. _Co się stało z tym chłopakiem, który niczego się nie bał?_

  
Wyjrzał przez okno na ulicę, którą opromieniało przebijające się przez chmury słońce. Nie jest tu tak źle. To nie Manchester jest problemem, choć do tej pory Louis uważał, że to przeprowadzka tutaj przewróciła jego życie do góry nogami. Teraz zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego kłopoty zaczęły się znacznie wcześniej. Zanim jeszcze pojawił się Freddie. _Co przytrafiło się chłopakowi, którym kiedyś był?_ Zanim to pytanie sformułowało się w jego głowie do końca, już znał na nie odpowiedź. Przytrafił mu się Zayn.

  
Poznali się jeszcze w Doncaster.

  
– Lou, pojedź ze mną do Londynu – zaproponował mu któregoś dnia Zayn, a zabrzmiało to tak, jakby namawiał go na wypad do pobliskiego wesołego miasteczka.

  
Louis wyobrażał sobie spacery po słynnym moście Tower Bridge, weekendy spędzane na wycieczkach po okolicznych muzeach czy odkrywanie uroczych kafejek nad Tamizą. Obaj podjęli naukę i znaleźli pracę. Niestety, po miesiącu Zayn rzucił swoją i oboje musieli utrzymać się wyłącznie z tego, co zarobił Louis. Dla Zayna liczyły się teraz tylko jego studia prawnicze. Wiecznie siedział z nosem w książkach, a wolny czas coraz częściej spędzał z kolegami z uczelni.

  
Dopiero teraz Louis uświadomił sobie, że ostatecznym ciosem była reakcja Zayna na wiadomość o tym, że spodziewa się dziecka. Sam zrobił sobie test ciążowy w domu. Następnego ranka znalazł na stole kopertę, a w niej pięć banknotów stufuntowych, adres gabinetu ginekologicznego oraz krótką wiadomość: „Przepraszam, że nie mogę pójść z tobą. Uczymy się dziś cały dzień do jutrzejszego egzaminu. Zostawiam ci pieniądze, żebyś się tego pozbył. Porozmawiamy później.”

  
Żebyś się tego pozbył. Czyli Freddiego. Louis siedział przy stole, czytając list po raz chyba dwudziesty i ściskając w dłoni sztywne banknoty, po czym położył głowę na blat i się rozpłakał.

  
Właśnie to przytrafiło się dawnemu Louisowi. Tamtego dnia stał się dorosły. Wciąż miał dwa z tamtych pięciu banknotów; trzymał je na czarną godzinę.

  
Przypomniał mu się doktor Cowell, jego uprzejmość, sposób, w jaki spoglądał na niego, kiedy Louis mu coś opowiadał – wyczekujący oraz pełen szacunku.

  
– Zakochasz się w nim – mówiła Danielle – Wszyscy zakochujemy się w swoich psychoterapeutach.

  
– Nie mam zamiaru się w nikim zakochiwać – Louis był wówczas tego pewien i nieco poirytowany, że Danielle mogła w ogóle zasugerować coś takiego. Lecz Harry jakoś ujął go swoją uprzejmością i łagodnością, a nawet swoimi słowami, choć wypowiedział ich tak niewiele.

  
Zawsze mówił jedynie „Proszę mi opowiedzieć!”, a Louis spełniał jego prośbę. Przekazywał mu wszystko jak brzemię, które stało się zbyt ciężkie, by mógł je dźwigać choćby sekundę dłużej. A kiedy kończył, Harry pytał: „Jak się pan teraz czuje?”

  
I choć wcale się w nim nie zakochał (przecież to byłoby śmieszne), nareszcie zrozumiał, co miała na myśli Danielle.

  
Patrzył na wynurzające się z porannej mgły niskie, przysadziste budynki fabryk, zastanawiając się przy tym, co zrobi, kiedy sesje dobiegną końca. Być może doktor Cowell – Harry – wciąż będzie się chciał z nim przyjaźnić. Skinął głową i postanowił zachować w sercu tę pocieszającą myśl. Poza tym – zerknął na wiszący nad kuchenką zegar – spotka się z nim dokładnie za pięć godzin.

 

***

 

Doktor Cowell wyglądał bardzo ładnie. Miał na sobie czarne, obcisłe dżinsy, niebieską koszulę i eleganckie buty. Kiedy Louis przyjechał, czekał na niego pod gabinetem. W środku widać było dwóch mężczyzn w granatowych kombinezonach roboczych; mierzyli ściany.

  
– Jak widzisz, przeprowadzamy mały remoncik.

  
Louis skinął głową; jego dobry nastrój uleciał. Przygotowywał się na to, co zaraz usłyszy, zastanawiając się, dlaczego złamał swoją najważniejsza zasadę: _nigdy nie ciesz się na nic zawczasu, bo się zawiedziesz_.

  
– Może pójdziemy na kawę? – zaproponował wtedy mężczyzna, spoglądając na niego przyjaźnie.

  
Louis poczuł ulgę, która niczym bańka mydlana uleciała z jego serca i rozprysła się w powietrzu salwą śmiechu. Doktor Cowell też się roześmiał, nie mówiąc nic.

  
– Jasne, z chęcią – rzekł w końcu Louis.

  
– Z czego się tak śmiałeś? – spytał, kiedy ruszyli do windy.

  
– Z niczego – odparł z uśmiechem Louis – A może z samego siebie?

 

*

 

Doktor Cowell otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera, szarmancko zapraszając Louisa do środka.

  
– Louis, czy byłeś kiedykolwiek w parku Platt Fields?

  
Louis odparł, że nigdy tam nie był. Mężczyzna tylko pokiwał głową, jakby ucieszyła go taka odpowiedź. Ruszyli w stronę centrum.

  
Louis przykleił nos do szyby, przyglądając się w miastu w nowy sposób – jak jeden z turystów, stojących w małym tłumie przed przejściem dla pieszych, czekających na zielone światło. Postanowił, że odtąd będzie tak spoglądać na wszystko – od ulicy, na której stał jego dom, po swojego szefa.

  
Minęli gmach uniwersytetu, szpital dziecięcy oraz hotel Victoria.

  
– To tam – odezwał się doktor Cowell, wskazując ręka na drugą stronę ulicy. Wysiedli z samochodu.

  
Kiedy przechodzili przez prowadzącą do parku bramę, Louis poczuł na plecach delikatny dotyk dłoni.

  
Weszli do parku. Był jasny i przestronny, pełen żywej zieleni, skąpanej w promieniach wiosennego słońca. Z daleka dało się dostrzec jezioro.

  
– Tu jest przepięknie, doktorze – rzekł Louis, choć od razu poczuł, że to za mało powiedziane – Mieszkam w Manchesterze od pięciu lat, a nigdy tu nie byłem.

  
– Ja też nigdy tu nie byłem – zapewnił go mężczyzna – Czy mógłbyś spróbować mówić mi Harry? – zarumienił się lekko – Naprawdę wolę, kiedy nazywasz mnie Harrym, a nie doktorem Cowellem.

  
Louis skinął głową. Ruszyli przed siebie jedną z alejek. Dłoń doktora Cowella – Harry’ego – otarła się o jego dłoń raz czy dwa.

  
– Bardzo się spieszysz? – spojrzał na zegarek.

  
– Nie, mam trochę czasu – odparł, po czym opowiedział mu z ożywieniem o tym, co zaproponował mu pan Grimshaw. Kiedy doszedł do tego, że dostanie wyrównanie pensji za poprzednie miesiące, brunet zaśmiał się szczerze, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Pogłaskał go po plecach.

  
– Och, Louis, to fantastycznie – rzekł; wyglądał na równie szczęśliwego, co Louis.

  
– Pan Grimshaw powiedział też, że nie muszę się dziś specjalnie spieszyć z powrotem do pracy – dodał – Mam teraz mnóstwo swobody. Chyba zaczął się mnie bać.

  
Wstąpili do małej kawiarni. Kelnerka zaprowadziła ich do stolika pod oknem.

  
– Zjesz coś?

  
– Nie, dziękuję, napiję się tylko kawy.

  
Obaj zamówili kawę. Spędzili nad filiżankami około godziny, nie spiesząc się nigdzie.

  
Louis bez najmniejszego zażenowania opowiedział mu o Zaynie i o tym, jak w trakcie studiów dowiedział się, że jest w ciąży. Opowiedział też o tym, jak bardzo rozczarował rodziców.

  
– Najwyraźniej uważasz, że zasługujesz na wszystko złe, co ci się przytrafia, ponieważ wierzysz, że sam zniszczyłeś sobie życie – rzekł doktor Cowell, spoglądając na niego ze spokojem – Nie zgadzam się z takim podejściem. Zrobiłeś wszystko, co w twojej mocy, żeby być dobrym ojcem i dobrym człowiekiem, żeby zapewnić Freddiemu szczęśliwy dom. A z tego, co mogłem zaobserwować, nieźle ci się to udało.

  
Louis poczuł, że do oczu napłynęły mu łzy, pochylił się więc nad filiżanką, obawiając się, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś go pochwalił, a szczególnie w taki sposób – tak serdecznie i szczerze, tak bardzo go doceniając.

  
– Dziękuję – rzekł po długiej chwili.

  
– Bardzo proszę – odparł cicho Harry.

  
Louis odchrząknął.

  
– W mojej rodzinnej miejscowości jest chłopak, który chce się ze mną ożenić. Czasami jak pomyślę o tym, że Freddie już zawsze będzie wychowywał się bez ojca, w tej okropnej dzielnicy, oddychając wyziewami z kominów fabryk i nie mając się gdzie bawić, wpadam w przerażenie. Wtedy mam ochotę do niego zadzwonić.

  
Przez dłuższą chwilę doktor Cowell wpatrywał się w niego bez słów.

  
– Kochasz go? – spytał w końcu.

  
– Nie – odparł Louis bez wahania – Ale czasami zastanawiam się, czy to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

  
– Co masz na myśli?

  
– Mam na myśli to, że poza miłością istnieją w życiu inne ważne rzeczy. Dobre rzeczy, takie jak zapewnienie dziecku ojca i budowanie czegoś, a nie życie z dnia na dzień. Czasami wydaje mi się, że warto byłoby wyjść za mąż choćby po to, żeby przerzucić na kogoś część swoich problemów.

  
– Ja jestem dość silny – uśmiechnął się – Spróbuj przerzucić je na mnie.

  
Louis poczuł, że się rumieni.

  
– Może to brzmi głupio, ale męczą mnie drobiazgi.

  
– Podaj mi przykład.

  
– Zastanawiam się, czy powinienem pozwalać Freddiemu bez przerwy nosić tę czapkę Supermana. Nigdy jej nie zdejmuje, chyba, że do kąpieli. Zrobiłem mu ją dla zabawy, bo wydawało mi się, że to nic złego, ale Danielle twierdzi, że nosząc ją, Freddie tworzy sobie świat fantazji, że stara się uciec od rzeczywistości, wcielając się w inną postać.

  
Doktor Cowell zaśmiał się głośno i pokręcił głową.

  
– Oczywiście, że tworzy sobie świat fantazji. To przywilej każdego dziecka. A kto to jest ta Danielle? Czym się zajmuje?

  
Louis spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

  
– Przecież ją znasz – odparł – Była twoją pacjentką w zeszłym roku. Danielle Campbell.

  
Mężczyzna również wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego.

  
– Zgadza się – rzekł. Przez chwilę milczał, mieszając kawę, po czym znów spojrzał Louisowi w oczy.

  
– Posłuchaj mnie, Louis. Nie musisz się martwić o Freddiego. Mogę cię zapewnić, że to wspaniały dzieciak. A ty go świetnie wychowujesz.

  
Louis westchnął i oparł się wygodnie.

  
– Naprawdę? Tak uważasz?

  
– Ja to wiem.

  
Louis spojrzał na ulicę biegnącą wzdłuż parku Platt Fields. Poczuł przypływ nowej energii, zupełnie jak w dzień po pierwszej sesji. Nic nie było w stanie tego zepsuć.

  
– Tak bardzo chciałbym skończyć studia i malować – powiedział nagle – Czasami marzę też o prawdziwym domu, gdzie Freddie miałby mnóstwo miejsca do zabawy i biegania.

  
– Tak? – oczy doktora Cowella rozbłysły – Jak wygląda ten twój wymarzony dom?

  
– Och, taki wiejski domek, gdzieś poza miastem, z kominkiem w salonie i kamiennym kominem.

  
– I co jeszcze?

  
– Czy to stanowi część mojej terapii? – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko.

  
– Oczywiście – mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech.

  
– Cóż, to chyba wszystko.

  
– Musi być coś jeszcze. Co widzisz, kiedy zamykasz oczy?

  
Louis znów się uśmiechnął i opuścił powieki.

  
– Duża weranda, a na niej huśtawka i fotel na biegunach.

  
– To wszystko?

  
– Jeszcze moja pracownia malarska – dodał, czując, że znów się rumieni. Nie wiedział, jak szczegółowego opisu oczekiwał od niego terapeuta.

  
– No, mów dalej – zachęcał – Nie możesz opuścić najmniejszego detalu.

  
– To wszystko – zakończył, nie otwierając oczu.

  
– A kto jest w tym domu? – spytał po chwili zawahania.

  
– Ja, Freddie, mój mąż i jeszcze jedno dziecko – wyrzucił z siebie pospiesznie – A w ogóle, to… – załamał mu się głos; otworzył oczy – Dlatego zastanawiam się, czy nie powinienem wrócić do Doncaster i wyjść za Liama. Może nie zamieszkam w domku za miastem, ale przynajmniej Freddie będzie miał tatę i miejsce do zabawy.

  
Mężczyzna pochylił się do przodu, tak, że jego twarz znalazła się bardzo blisko twarzy Louisa.

  
– Ale czy naprawdę chcesz tam wrócić i poślubić tego człowieka? – spytał, a w jego głosie czuć było napięcie.

  
– Nie – odparł bez wahania – Ale nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić dalszego życia w takich warunkach jak teraz – dodał ponuro.

  
Doktor Cowell spoglądał na niego z poważną miną. Najwyraźniej chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował, jedynie przyglądał mu się w zamyśleniu, kiwając przy tym głową.

 

***

 

Louis odebrał Freddiego z przedszkola.

  
– Chciałbyś pójść do McDonalda? – spytał.

  
– No jasne! – odparł Freddie, uśmiechając się szeroko, a Louis natychmiast przypomniał sobie, że właśnie tymi słowami odpowiedział Harry na pytanie chłopca, czy obiecuje, że jeszcze do nich przyjdzie. Zastanawiał się, jak często Freddie wspominał tę rozmowę.

  
Wsiedli do autobusu, by po dziesięciu minuta wysiąść w pobliżu centrum handlowego. Udali się do restauracji, a po skończonym posiłku wybrali się na zakupy do Ikei. Louis wybrał kilka różnokolorowych poduszek, nowy dywan, kilka doniczek z wypalanej gliny i parę dużych roślin. Pozwolił też Freddiemu wybrać sobie nową zabawkę.

  
Wrócili do domu w porze, o jakiej zazwyczaj malec już spał. Louis podał mu lekarstwo, położył go do łóżka i poczekał, aż chłopiec zaśnie. Oparł się o ścianę w salonie, by przemyśleć plan działania, po czym zabrał się do roboty.

  
Wyniósł wszystkie meble do kuchni oraz swojej sypialni, a następnie zerwał szarą wykładzinę. Na szczęście była mało solidnie położona, przytwierdzona ledwie kilkoma gwoździami. Louis bez trudu je wyciągnął, po czym zrolował wykładzinę i zniósł ją na dół, starając się przy tym jak najmniej hałasować.

  
Kiedy wszedł z powrotem na górę, czuł się jak po intensywnym treningu. Odurzył podłogę, czym zasłużył sobie na stukanie w sufit od sąsiada. Zignorował to, biorąc się za szorowanie posadzki. Kiedy wyschła, położył na niej nowy dywan. Pokój wyglądał o sto procent lepiej.

  
Przyciągnął meble z powrotem i ułożył na nich poduszki. Kiedy skończył, była już dziesiąta. Powinien położyć się spać, ale zamiast tego wyciągnął farby i arkusz papieru. Zaczął malować.

  
Pracował prawie do północy, po czym umył pędzle. Skończy jutro. Nie mógł już znaleźć żadnej wymówki, żeby się nie położyć, bez względu na to, jak dobrze się bawił. Przecież budzik zadzwoni o tej samej porze, co zwykle.

  
Sprawdził, czy drzwi wejściowe są zamknięte na zamek, tak, jak obiecał Harry’emu, a następnie poszedł się położyć. Leżał w ciemnościach, rozkoszując się dobrym nastrojem.  
Nagle opanowała go fala paniki. Słabiutki głosik w jego głowie, którego już dawno nie słyszał, znów zaczął go gnębić. A co jeśli nie dostanie obiecanego wyrównania pensji? Wydał dziś przecież sporo pieniędzy. A co jeśli na skutek choroby lub wypadku nie będzie mógł pracować?

  
Leżał nieruchomo, czując, jak łomocze mu serce, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien martwić się na zapas. Głosik zamilkł , a Louis zasnął, zanim zdążył pomyśleć o wymarzonym domku za miastem.

 

***

 

Kilka godzin w biurze w tę środę było nieuniknioną przerwą w tym, co Louis wolałby teraz robić. Sprawnie załatwił swoje obowiązki, wrócił do domu, przyrządził obiad, po czym wrócił do przerwanych poprzedniego wieczora zajęć.

  
Wyjął z garderoby teczkę ze swoimi pracami, wybrał cztery ulubione i oprawił je. Wyglądały cudownie. Kiedy Freddie poszedł spać, wrócił do obrazu, który zaczął malować wczoraj.

  
Lśnił jasnymi barwami, podobnie jak jego życie. Louis czuł, że wszystko wokół niego zmieniło się diametralnie, nie tylko mieszkanie. W jednej chwili cała jego egzystencja z czarno-białej stała się kolorowa.

  
Odkąd pan Grimshaw nie stał mu już nad głową, przestał nienawidzić swojej pracy. Freddie czuje się lepiej i ma już wyznaczony termin operacji, a wszystko to bez konieczności proszenia rodziców o pomoc. Nawet Danielle stała się mniej irytująca. Louis doszedł do wniosku, że jest bardzo podobna do pana Grimshawa, choć na swój własny sposób. Wciąż trzyma go jako zakładnika czegoś, tym razem tysiąca funtów, które miały być przecież prezentem bez zobowiązań. Kiedy zdał sobie wreszcie sprawę, że Danielle wcale nie jest jego przyjaciółką, doznał zawodu, ale jednocześnie poczuł się wolny. W końcu okazało się, że wcale nie jest wariatem. Przyjaciele są przecież po to, żeby czuć się przy nich dobrze, tak, jak on czuł się przy Harrym.

  
Wrócił do malowania. Zrobił krok do tyłu i przyjrzał się krytycznie uwiecznionej na papierze scenie. Park Platt Fields, błękit nieba i jaskrawa zieleń roślin. Niezłe!

  
Kontury salonu rozmyły się nieco; tak bardzo zatracił się w swej pracy, że wszystko wokół niego przestało istnieć, nawet czas.

  
Z tego stanu wyrwał go dopiero ostry dźwięk telefonu. Wrócił do rzeczywistości.

  
Westchnął głęboko i przejechał palcem po ekranie.

  
– Lou, jak dobrze, że odebrałeś – to była Danielle – Słuchaj, musimy koniecznie porozmawiać – dodała, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

  
– Dobrze, ale teraz jestem trochę zajęty.

  
– A czym ty możesz być zajęty?

  
– Co chciałaś przez to powiedzieć? – ton Louisa zabrzmiał ostro, nawet dla niego samego – Maluję.

  
– Aha – skwitowała – Słuchaj, niepokoi mnie twoja terapia.

  
Louis zrezygnował z zamiaru szybkiego zakończenia tej rozmowy; odłożył paletę na biurko.

  
– W niczym nie przypomina moich sesji ani tego, co doktor Cowell opisuje w swojej książce – oznajmiła.

  
– Moim zdaniem wszystko idzie wspaniale – stwierdził Louis, odkładając pędzel.

  
– Chyba raczej nie masz kwalifikacji, by to ocenić.

  
Poczuł, że krew uderza mu do głowy.

  
– Oczywiście, przecież to tylko moje życie – odparł z przekąsem.

  
– Słuchaj, to ja mam doświadczenie w psychoterapii i to ja znalazłam ci tego faceta! – krzyknęła.

  
Nie miał wątpliwości, że pomyślała _i zapłaciłam za niego_.

  
– Czuję się w pewien sposób odpowiedzialna – dodała nieco ciszej.

  
– Ależ nie musisz – sam był zdziwiony tym, jak stanowczo zabrzmiał jego głos.

  
– Przepraszam bardzo, czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że w momencie, gdy zapłaciłam, to już mnie nie potrzebujesz?

  
No właśnie. Wreszcie to powiedziała. Louis pokręcił głową; postanowił, że kiedy tylko otrzyma zaległą pensję, zwróci Danielle pieniądze.

  
– Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że nie czułem się tak świetnie od wielu lat. Przykro mi, jeśli doktor Cowell prowadzi ze mną sesje w inny sposób, niż tego oczekiwałaś.

  
– On chce cię wykorzystać.

  
– Na pewno nie – teraz Louis był już mocno poirytowany.

  
– Zabiera cię na kawę. Na litość boską!

  
– W jego gabinecie trwa remont – zaczął żałować, że opowiedział kobiecie o swoich spotkaniach z Harrym.

  
– Tak ci tylko powiedział.

  
– Dani, widziałem na własne oczy!

  
– Jasne. Widziałeś, żeby wynosili gruz?

  
Prawdę mówiąc, tego nie widział. Widział tylko robotników mierzących ściany. Mimo to postanowił nie wspominać o tym, żeby nie dać Danielle satysfakcji.

  
– Dan, on mnie nie oszukuje. Po co miałby kłamać?

  
¬ Lou, jesteś taki dziecinny.

  
Tego już za wiele.

  
– Posłuchaj! – rzekł – Nie obchodzi mnie, co o tym sądzisz. I nie podobają mi się twoje sugestie, że doktor Cowell jest osobą o podejrzanych zamiarach, a ja jestem zbyt głupi, by to zauważyć. On jest wspaniałym człowiekiem i bardzo mi pomaga. A teraz wybacz, jestem w tej chwili zajęty i nie mogę poświęcić ci więcej czasu.

  
Zakończył połączenie, nie żegnając się z Danielle. Wziął do ręki paletę i pędzel, po czym znów przyjrzał się swojemu obrazowi. Uznał, że jest skończony i oparł się pokusie, by coś jeszcze w nim zmienić. Uprzątnął biurko i rozejrzał się po salonie.

  
Teraz wreszcie mógł się nim pochwalić. Może w najbliższy weekend zaprosi na obiad sąsiadów. Dlaczego nie? Mógłby to zrobić w piątek i zaprosić też Harry’ego. Uśmiechnął się do siebie; wreszcie, pierwszy raz od wielu lat, czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy.

 

*

 

Kiedy Louis się rozłączył, Danielle przez dobrą minutę siedziała nieruchomo, wpatrując się w telefon. Pokręciła głową ze zdumieniem.

  
– Co za kutas! – wykrztusiła, skreślając go jako przyjaciela. Wstała, wzięła do ręki torebkę i znalazła w niej notatnik z adresami. Odszukała w nim numer do Jamesa Cordena, prywatnego detektywa, z którego usług korzystała przed rozwodem.

  
Zadzwoniła. Odezwała się poczta głosowa.

  
– Mówi Danielle Campbell – powiedziała po usłyszeniu sygnału – Chciałabym, żeby zajął się pan pewną sprawą. Proszę do mnie jak najszybciej oddzwonić.

  
Podała numer telefonu służbowego oraz prywatnego, po czym rozłączyła się i usiadła, wciąż rozzłoszczona. Louis bez skrupułów zagarnął jej podarunek, a następnie zwrócił się przeciwko niej.

  
Poczuła, że furia ustępuje, robiąc miejsce na plan działań. Dowie się, o co tutaj chodzi. Louis nie potrafiłby sam nawiązać tej przyjaźni, czy jak to inaczej nazwać. To wszystko sprawka doktora Simona Philippa Cowella.

  
Dobierze mu się do skóry. Zapłaciła tysiąc funtów i co? Po to, żeby mógł się przystawiać do jej przyjaciela? Choć nie chciała się do tego przyznawać, gdzieś w głębi czuła zawód, że doktor Cowell nie wyrażał podobnego zainteresowania jej osobą. Cóż ten obleśny gad próbuje zrobić z Louisem?  



	7. Rozdział szósty

 

 

 

 

_Czwartek,27 kwietnia2017_

 

 

 

 

Louis wziął dzień wolny. Ledwie był w stanie w to uwierzyć. Harry zadzwonił do niego rano i spytał, czy mógłby dziś zrezygnować z pójścia do pracy.

 

– Może wreszcie wykorzystałbyś choć jeden dzień należnego ci urlopu?

 

– Dlaczego nie – odparł.

 

Mężczyzna zaproponował, by zabrał ze sobą ubranie na zmianę dla Freddiego, nie martwił się o lunch i był przygotowany na długi spacer. Przyjechał po nich około dziesiątej. Usadził malca na środkowym siedzeniu z przodu i zapiął go pasem, po czym sięgnął za oparcie. Wyciągnął torbę i podał ją chłopcu.

 

– To dla ciebie – powiedział. Była to książka z obrazkami o farmach.

 

– Och, naprawdę nie musiałeś! – wykrzyknął Louis. Freddie był mniej skromny. Szybko pochylił głowę nad otwartą książką.

 

– Ale chciałem – rzekł Harry. Trzymał rękę na oparciu siedzenia tuż za jego plecami. Louis niemal czuł jego dotyk, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć.

 

– Co się mówi, skarbie?

 

– Dziękuję! – rzekł chłopiec z uśmiechem.

 

– Bardzo proszę! – odparł Harry, mierzwiąc Freddiemu czuprynę, po czym włączył silnik i ruszył.

 

Kiedy mijali niską zabudowę przedmieść, Louis raz po raz spoglądał na bruneta. Freddie szczebiotał, dzieląc swą uwagę między Harry’ego a swą nową książkę. Mężczyzna od czasu do czasu kiwał głową, odpowiadając mu z powagą na wszystkie pytania.

 

– Zaraz wjedziemy na most – rzekł – Spójrz, Freddie, jesteśmy już poza Manchesterem.

 

Louis też spojrzał, a kiedy wjechali do hrabstwa Chesire, poczuł się tak, jakby wkroczyli w inny świat, zamieniając płaski krajobraz zaśmieconych ulic na wzgórza porośnięte piękną soczystą trawą oraz na porozrzucane po okolicy dęby i sosny. Poczuł, że wypełnia go uczucie szczęścia. Wkrótce po minięciu drogowskazu na Chester Harry zwolnił, po czym zjechał z autostrady.

 

– To już niedaleko – powiedział. Ubrany był w czarne, obcisłe jeansy i białą koszulkę. Wyglądał w tym stroju bardzo pociągająco. Louis skarcił się w duchu za to, że myślał w ten sposób o swoim terapeucie. Poza tym, cały czas tkwiła w nim obawa, że ta miła znajomość w każdej chwili może przemienić się w coś głupiego, jak niektóre psychoterapie, które widział w telewizji, gdzie pacjenci biją się styropianowymi pałkami albo czymś jeszcze dziwniejszym.

 

Znów zerknął na mężczyznę. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by mógł zachować się aż tak niedorzecznie. Brunet chyba poczuł na sobie jej spojrzenie, bo odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i obdarzył go tym swoim łagodnym uśmiechem, ukazując przy tym dołeczki. Louis poczuł, że się rumieni. Zwolnili nieco i wkrótce zjechali z szosy na żwirową drogę.

 

– Masz ochotę na spacer? – spytał, wyrywając go tym samym z zamyślenia.

 

– Tak! – odparł Louis z zapałem.

 

– A ty, Freddie? Chciałbyś spędzić dzień na farmie?

 

– No jasne! –  wykrzyknął chłopiec, uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, po czym znów pochylił głowę nad książką. Otwarta była właśnie na rozdziale o traktorach. Oczy błyszczały mu zza szkieł okularów. Louis obserwował, jak malec porusza bezgłośnie ustami, oglądając obrazki. Potrafił już odczytać proste słowa.

 

– Blisko miejsca, w które jedziemy, jest farma moje go brata. Ma troje dzieci, więc Freddie będzie mógł się z nimi pobawić. Poznasz Nialla i jego żonę Ellie. Sam zorientujesz się, czy możesz im powierzyć Freddiego na kilka godzin, ale jestem pewien, że ich polubisz.

 

– Co twój brat tutaj uprawia?

 

– Trawę i koniczynę. Niall prowadzi hodowlę krów, jak wszyscy farmerzy w okolicy. Ja też nie najgorzej znam się na krowach.

 

– Jakim cudem?

 

– Wychowaliśmy się na farmie. Niall przejął ją po śmierci ojca.

 

Louis pokiwał głową. To wyjaśniało opaloną twarz Harry’ego i jego rozliczne umiejętności.

Skręcili w kolejną polną drogę, prowadzącą do dużego, wiejskiego domu, otoczonego drzewami. Po drugiej stronie rozległego pastwiska widać było inny dom, a pomiędzy nimi dwie stodoły i silos.

 

Na podwórze wybiegły dwa czarno-białe psy. Biegły obok samochodu, obszczekując go zajadle i kręcąc ogonami, aż wreszcie usłuchały wołań małego chłopczyka, nieco tylko starszego od Freddiego, który na odgłos nadjeżdżającego samochodu wybiegł zza węgła.

 

– O, wujek Harry! – zawołał chłopczyk i podbiegł do mężczyzny. Harry zmierzwił mu włosy.

 

–  Cześć, Archie, jak się miewasz?

 

Chłopczyk spojrzał na Freddiego, którego Harry właśnie zsadzał z furgonetki. Czapkę Supermana miał pod pachą, a do piersi przyciskał książkę.

 

– Archie, poznaj mojego przyjaciela Freddiego.

 

Postawił malca na trawie. Obaj chłopcy przyjrzeli się sobie, ani krytycznie, ani z zaciekawieniem, ot, po prostu akceptując wzajemnie swoją obecność.

 

Louis poczuł ukłucie w sercu, uświadamiając sobie, jak malutki jest jego synek. Okulary zasłaniały mu niemal całą buzię i nie dał sobie odebrać czapki Supermana. Poczuł też obawę, że bratanek Harry’ego może dokuczać mu, tak jak jeden z chłopców w przedszkolu, który uważał, że to nakrycie głowy jest idiotyczne. Ale Archie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie zauważył czapki lub okularów.

 

Harry objął go za szyję.

 

– Czy mógłbyś oprowadzić Freddiego? Chciałby zobaczyć, jak wygląda prawdziwa farma.

Chłopczyk wzruszył ramionami.

 

– Jasne, chodź! –  rzekł. Freddie podał tacie swój plecak i książkę, po czym bez słowa ruszył za kolegą. Wkrótce obaj zniknęli wewnątrz stodoły.

 

Chwilę później wyszedł z niej mężczyzna.

 

– Kogóż my tu widzimy, doktor Cowell! –  rzekł z żartobliwym uśmiechem i zawołał w stronę domu –  Ellie, chodź no tu do nas. Przyjechał doktor Cowell!

 

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem między braćmi nie istnieją jakieś animozje. Może Niall cierpi na kompleksy związane z tym, że jego brat ma doktorat, a on sam jest prostym farmerem? Dlaczego miałby wyśmiewać się jego tytułu? Z drugiej strony jednak jego głos brzmiał przyjaźnie, żartobliwie.

 

–  Louis, to jest mój brat, Niall –  rzekł Harry  –  Ni, poznaj Louisa Tomlinsona, mojego znajomego.

 

Louis uścisnął dłoń Nialla. Była szorstka i ciepła, zupełnie jak Harry’ego. Wymienili grzeczności. Zastanowiło go, że Harry przedstawił go jako znajomego, a nie pacjenta. Wciąż nad tym deliberował, gdy z domu wyszła żona Nialla. Wyglądała bardzo sympatycznie, nieco pulchna, o długich blond włosach. Miała na sobie rozdarte na kolanie dżinsy i o kilka numerów za duży podkoszulek.

 

– Cześć, Louis, mam na imię Ellie – spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnęła się –  Miło cię poznać. Harry wspominał, że przyjedziesz z nim.

 

–  Mnie również jest miło cię poznać – odparł Louis, czując miękki uścisk jej dłoni.

 

– Może zajdziecie do nas na kawę, zanim ruszycie na spacer? –  zaproponowała. Zaprowadziła ich do wielkiej kuchni, jasnej i wesołej. Na parapetach stało mnóstwo doniczek z ziołami i kwiatami.

 

– Ach! –  zachwycał się Louis, spoglądając na tę kuchenną szklarnię.

 

– Ellie ma dobrą rękę do kwiatków – rzekł Niall, podchodząc do żony i obejmując ją. Usiedli przy dużym dębowym stole, na którym Ellie postawiła dzbanek kawy i talerz z ciasteczkami. Rozmawiali i żartowali przez około godzinę, aż w końcu Harry zdecydował, że czas już się ruszyć. Zanim wstali od stołu, Louis miał wrażenie, jakby znał Nialla i Ellie od wielu, wielu lat.

 

–  Czy na pewno nie będzie to dla was kłopot, jeśli Freddie zostanie tutaj? –  spytał.

 

– Oczywiście, że nie – zapewniła kobieta – Pobawi się z Archiem i pozostałą dwójką, kiedy tamci wrócą ze szkoły.

 

W tym momencie obaj chłopcy wybiegli zza stodoły; trzymali na rękach małe kocięta.

 

–  Tatusiu, zobacz, co oni tu mają! – wykrzyknął Freddie, głaszcząc kotka po głowie tak energicznie, że przy każdym ruchu ślepka wychodziły mu na wierzch – Archie powiedział, że mogę sobie jednego wziąć.

 

–  Ostrożnie, synku – upomniał malca Louis, choć kotek najwyraźniej był zadowolony –  Porozmawiamy o tym później. Teraz mi powiedz: czy poradzisz sobie, kiedy my z doktorem Cowellem pójdziemy na spacer?

 

–  Jasne! –  chłopiec poprawił okulary na swym małym nosku, spojrzał na niego przez grube szkła i uśmiechnął się. Louis nagle poczuł, że otrzymał wspaniały prezent, nawet jeśli tylko na jeden dzień. Freddie ma tu całe hektary pola, po którym może biegać, kotki, z którymi może się bawić, i kolegę prawie w tym samym wieku. Kiedy razem z Harrym ruszyli polną drogą, nie dbał już o to, czy ta wizyta jest częścią terapii, czy też nie.

 

Szli drogą do końca farmy Nialla, po czym skręcili na pastwisko, na którym nie było ani jednej krowy.

 

–  Tam jest Koniczynowy Potok – Harry wskazał palcem podwójną linię drzew, wijącą się w głębi pastwiska – Te wierzby zawsze rosną na brzegach potoków – dodał. Podeszli trochę bliżej. Louis usłyszał go jeszcze zanim go ujrzał –  maleńki strumyk, którego brzegi porośnięte były paprociami i polnymi kwiatami.

 

–  Jak tu pięknie –  westchnął, starając się, by w jego głosie nie zabrzmiał smutek. Przyrzekł sobie, że będzie cieszyć się wszystkim, co dzisiejszy dzień przyniesie, nie pragnąc niczego więcej.

 

Minęli wiejski dom, jeszcze jedno pastwisko, po czym weszli na asfaltową szosę.

 

– Przejdziemy przez miasteczko. Ale uprzedzam, że to żadna atrakcja.

 

– Jest śliczne –  rzekł Louis, gdy do niego dotarli.

 

Holmes Chapel składało się dosłownie z kilku ulic. Minęli sklep ze starociami, piekarnię, sklep z damską odzieżą, bar i kwiaciarnię. Na rogu natknęli się na ogromny magazyn z paszami i nasionami, przytłaczający swym ogromem wszystkie inne sklepy.

 

Wkrótce dotarli do  żwirowej drogi i minęli leżący obok niej mały cmentarz.

 

– Stąd pójdziemy przez las – zapowiedział Harry.

 

Szedł cały czas obok niego, wysuwając się do przodu tylko wtedy, gdy ścieżka się zwężała. Po około dwudziestu minutach marszu doszli do polanki, gdzie Harry zaproponował, by przez chwilę odpoczęli. Wyciągnął z plecaka dwie butelki wody i obaj usiedli na trawie, opierając się o wielki głaz, który wyglądał tak, jakby przytoczył się tu znikąd. Był nagrzany od słońca. Przyjemnie było czuć jego ciepło na plecach.

 

– Skąd znasz to miejsce? – spytał Louis, powoli sącząc wodę.

 

– Razem z bratem często wędrowaliśmy po tych lasach – odparł.

 

Siedział bardzo blisko niego, może nawet bliżej, niż powinien. Louis nie odsunął się jednak. Przyjemnie było czuć jego ramię tuż obok swojego; sprawiało wrażenie równie silnego i ciepłego, jak głaz, o który się opierał. Zamknął oczy i pomyślał, że życie byłoby piękne, gdyby tylko mógł zostać tu na zawsze, oparty o nagrzany kamień, tuż obok Harry’ego.

 

– Pięknie tu – rzekł, po czym westchnął głęboko i otworzył oczy.

 

– Podoba ci się? – odwrócił opartą o głaz głowę w jego stronę, nie odsuwając się ani o centymetr. Louis też zwróciła głowę w jego kierunku, by odpowiedzieć. Byli teraz bardzo blisko siebie.

 

– Uwielbiam to miejsce.

 

Oczy Harry’ego rozbłysły. Zawsze tak błyszczały, kiedy do niego mówił.

 

– Bardzo się cieszę.

 

 

***

 

Po półgodzinnym marszu doszli wreszcie do celu, jakim okazała się być polana wśród dębowego lasu. Potok, śladami którego podążali, rozszerzał się tu, napotykając kilka wielkich głazów i spływając z nich kaskadą.

 

– Jak tu uroczo! – wykrzyknął Louis, rozglądając się dookoła. W porównaniu z hałaśliwym i brudnym Manchesterem był to prawdziwy raj. Obok kaskady stał stół piknikowy, a nieco dalej, w dębowym zagajniku, stara przyczepa mieszkalna. Teren obok niej był rozkopany. Ktoś kładł fundamenty.

 

– Dalej strumień robi się jeszcze szerszy – Harry pokazał w stronę zagajnika – Wszędzie jednak jest bardzo płytki. Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi, często w nim brodziliśmy.

 

– Czy właściciel nie będzie miał nam za złe, że zrobimy sobie tutaj piknik?

 

– Nie . Jestem pewien, że nie będzie miał nam tego za złe.

 

Znów był bardzo blisko Louisa, omiatając stół piknikowy z pyłków i kurzu. Louis poczuł, że serce zaczyna mu bić szybciej. Przygryzł dolną wargę. Tak nie powinno być. To do niczego nie prowadzi.

 

– Wystarczy. Lepiej już nie będzie – rzekł Harry i wskazał ławkę przy stole, na której Louis usiadł, zastanawiając się, co z tego wszystkiego wyniknie.

 

 

***

 

To był cudowny dzień. Louis stał w oknie kuchennym, znów spoglądając na rząd fabryk w Manchesterze. Kiedy nocą nie widać było dymiących kominów, lubił udawać, że światła fabryk to w rzeczywistości pięknie oświetlone miasto. Freddie spał już od godziny, zmęczony nadmiarem wrażeń i szczęśliwy. Obok niego na poduszce zwinął się w kłębek mały kociak. Malec nazwał go Harry.

 

Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl, jak wściekła byłaby Danielle, gdyby dowiedziała się o dzisiejszej wycieczce do lasu. Jednak po tej wyprawie nie miał już więcej wątpliwości – Harry doskonale wie, co robi. Najlepszą terapią jest towarzystwo dobrych ludzi, gdy można posiedzieć przy starym porysowanym stole, popijając kawę, zajadając ciasteczka, śmiejąc się i nasłuchując głosów dzieci bawiących się przed domem. Przymknął oczy i oparł się o okno. Poczuł, jak za gardło chwyta go fala niemal bolesnej tęsknoty. Od dawna nie pozwalał sobie na takie słabości. Może Danielle ma rację. Może to donikąd nie prowadzi. Może to kolejna pomyłka.

 

Ogarnęła go panika, gdy przypomniał sobie o ostatniej rzeczy, którą zrobił. Tak się dał ponieść euforii, że kiedy Harry spytał, czy może do niego wpaść następnego dnia, by zamontować zamki sąsiadom, zgodził się. Zaproponował nawet, że zrobi kolację.

 

Znów wyjrzał przez okno, tym razem na północ, w stronę Koniczynowego Potoku i Holmes Chapel, i zaczął się zastanawiać, co Harry może robić o tej porze. Okazał się zupełnie innym człowiekiem, niż to sobie wyobrażał, a jego opiekuńczość w niczym nie przypominała głupich metod psychoterapii, których tak się obawiał.

 

Odruchowo sięgnął do szuflady pod telefonem i wyciągnął z niej notatnik i długopis. Już od wielu miesięcy nie wysłał żadnego listu do rodziców i nagle odczuł potrzebę, by napisać im, jak wspaniałe zaczyna być jego życie. Mógł rzecz jasna zadzwonić do nich, albo napisać maila, ale w głębi duszy uważał, że tradycyjny list będzie najwłaściwszy.

 

Usiadł przy stole w kuchni i zaczął przelewać na papier to, co wydarzyło się w ostatnich dniach. Napisał im o swoich nowych przyjaciołach, o tym, że odnowił nieco mieszkanie, o wyprawie nad potok i o dniu spędzonym z Freddiem na farmie. Nie rozpisywał się na temat swoich sesji, choć wspomniał, że doktor Cowell jest psychologiem oraz że wycieczka ta była częścią programu, za który zapłaciła jego przyjaciółka.

 

Kiedy skończył, starannie złożył trzy kartki, zakleił i zaadresował kopertę, po czym położył ją na plecaku, by nie zapomnieć jej rano wysłać. Idąc do sypialni, pomyślał: _nieważne, co się stanie po upływie przyszłego tygodnia, kiedy skończy się moja terapia. Nie będę niczego żałować. To jest podarunek._ Myśli te towarzyszyły mu do momentu, w którym zasnął.

 

 


	8. Rozdział siódmy

 

 

_Piątek, 28 kwietnia 2017_

 

 

 

Trzydzieści lat służby w policji w Manchesterze, dwa małżeństwa, trójka dzieci i plastikowy staw kolanowy wszczepiony na miejsce własnego, roztrzaskanego przez kulę – wszystko to sprawiało, że James Corden uważał swoje życie za wyjątkowo nieudane. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że żadne z jego ciężkich przeżyć nie przygotowało go na to, z czym przyszła do niego Danielle Campbell.

 

Klientka umówiona na piątek rano siedziała naprzeciwko niego w zielonej sukience, zbyt krótkiej i obcisłej, z gęstą poskręcaną fryzurą i pomalowanymi na ostry wiśniowy kolor paznokciami, tnącymi powietrze niczym maleńkie zakrwawione sztylety.

 

– Ta szuja uwodzi mojego przyjaciela, więc dobrze by było, gdyby pan coś na niego znalazł – powtórzyła jak refren, nie wiadomo po raz który.

 

Corden  skinął głową potakująco i złożył dłonie na biurku, mając nadzieję, że da jej tym uspokajający przykład.

 

– Sprawdziłem już kilka rzeczy – powiedział – Nie było na niego żadnych skarg do Izby Psychologicznej, mówiących o molestowaniu pacjentów.

 

– Pewnie ich przekupił.

 

–Możliwe – stwierdził obojętnym tonem – To zupełnie możliwe.

 

– Niech go pan załatwi – syknęła, stukając paznokciami o blat biurka – Jakkolwiek.

 

– Może byśmy założyli pani przyjacielowi podsłuch przed wizytą u niego?

 

– To absolutnie niemożliwe! – Danielle niemal spadła z krzesła, słysząc tę sugestię – Nie wolno panu się do niego zbliżać!

 

– Dobrze, dobrze. Mam kilka innych ścieżek do zbadania – rzekł, wstając zza biurka. Danielle też wstała.

 

– Jakich ścieżek? – spytała.

 

– Koledzy po fachu, koledzy z uczelni, kartoteki uniwersyteckie, urzędy skarbowe, ewentualne długi, hipoteka i tak dalej.

 

Poprowadził kobietę do drzwi. Dopiero teraz, kiedy wstała, zorientował się, że ma ona nie więcej niż metr pięćdziesiąt wzrostu. Taka drobna kobietka, a tyle energii!

 

– Oczekuję szybkich rezultatów – spojrzała na niego z góry. W jej ciemnych oczach czaiła się groźba.

 

– Będzie je pani miała – obiecał i odprowadził ją na korytarz.

 

– Zobaczymy – fuknęła i zadowolona z siebie, przynajmniej w tym momencie, ruszyła w stronę windy.

 

James szybko wskoczył do swojego biura i zamknął drzwi, obawiając się, że Danielle Campbell może jeszcze wrócić. Nalał sobie kawy do filiżanki i usiadł przy biurku. Wypił łyk i zaczął się zastanawiać, jak podejść doktora Simona Cowella. Zaczął węszyć już wczoraj, ale jak dotąd nie wpadł na żaden trop. Facet umiał bez litości wyciągać pieniądze od swoich naiwnych ofiar, ale cóż, przecież niejeden dorobił się fortuny w taki sposób.

 

Sięgnął po teczkę z materiałami na temat Cowella i przejrzał je po raz kolejny. Nigdy nie karany. Żadnych śladów w kartotekach sądowych czy policyjnych. Jeśli facet rzeczywiście jest oszustem, jak dotąd nikt nie zgłosił na niego skargi. Nieco bardziej interesująca okazała się jego sytuacja finansowa. Jest bardzo zadłużony, ale to nie przestępstwo. Czasami spóźnia się z płatnościami, ale we wszystkich bankach ma opinię dobrego kredytobiorcy. Cóż, skoro ma takie długi, musi stawać na głowie, żeby jego domek z kart się nie zawalił.

 

James zdecydował, że da sobie jeszcze jeden dzień. Dziś pokopie w papierach, a jeśli na nic nie trafi, jutro ruszy w teren. Wie doskonale, że jeśli się śledzi kogoś wystarczająco długo, zawsze w końcu można go na czymś przyłapać, a Danielle Campbell wymaga przecież, by znalazł na niego cokolwiek.

 

Wstał niechętnie zza biurka i poszedł do miejskiego archiwum rejestrów publicznych z nadzieją, że trafi na coś jeszcze dziś. Naprawdę nie ma ochoty śledzić tego hochsztaplera przez cały tydzień, bo przecież zanudzi się na śmierć.

 

 

***

 

 

Harry odłożył na bok projekty architektoniczne, oparł się o pień dębu i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Dlaczego jest taki szczęśliwy? Przecież wkrótce wszystko się skończy. Przypomniał sobie, jaki ustalił cel – postawić Louisa Tomlinsona na nogi i wycofać się, zanim ten zorientuje się, że on nazywa się Harry Styles i ma takie samo pojęcie o psychoterapii jak mucha, która właśnie bzyka mu koło nosa.

 

Musiał jednak przyznać się przed sobą do jednego: wcale nie miał ochoty postawić Louisa na nogi i zniknąć. Ten krótki czas, który spędził z nim jak dotąd, uświadomił mu, że wreszcie znalazł to, czego od dawna szukał. Coś solidnego i prawdziwego. Zawsze szukał kogoś, z kim mógłby zbudować coś trwałego, tak jak Niall z Ellie. Po zaledwie kilku spotkaniach z Louisem (ach, to ufne spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, ten słodki uśmiech!), wiedział, że w końcu to znalazł.

 

Poczuł skurcz w żołądku. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że uciekał przed obowiązkami przez ostatnich kilka dni, budując naprędce dom i prosząc wszystkich naokoło o pomoc, kiedy tylko nie udawał doktora Cowella. Prawdę mówiąc, dzięki temu mógł na chwilę zapomnieć o swych problemach.

 

To będzie najszybciej wybudowany przez niego dom. Wczoraj dał robotnikom dzień wolny ze względu na wycieczkę z Louisem, ale dziś cieśle pracują od świtu i do wieczora ściany powinny już stać. Jutro przyjdą postawić komin. W czasie, kiedy dekarze będą kładli dach, hydraulicy założą instalację hydrauliczną. Godzinę później do domu wkroczą elektrycy. Potem zostanie już tylko postawienie ścianek działowych, położenie podłóg i pomalowanie ścian.

 

Zaangażował w to dzieło sześć różnych ekip, tańczących ze sobą na jego polecenie jak girlsy z rewii. A wszystko to dlatego, że musi przestać myśleć o tym ogromnym głazie, który pędem stacza się ze zbocza wprost na niego. Dopadnie go w najbliższy czwartek, kiedy to zakończy się dwudziestojednodniowy remont kapitalny Louisa Tomlinsona i kiedy będzie musiał się z nim pożegnać.

 

Nie ma innego wyjścia. Powiedzenie mu prawdy oznaczałoby zniszczenie fundamentów, które tak starannie układał. Nie miał ochoty, by odgrywać jedynie niewielką rolę w życiu Louisa. Wkrótce będą musieli się pożegnać. Robiąc inaczej, postąpiłby egoistycznie, zupełnie jak ten drań, który wykorzystał go kilka lat temu.

 

Zwinął projekty w rolkę. Louis mu zaufał, a on pozwolił mu uwierzyć w kłamstwo. To, że mistyfikacja okazała się udana, jedynie pogarszało jego samopoczucie. Ale przecież od samego początku jej założeniem było, aby uczynić Louisa szczęśliwszym i nie dać się złapać na oszustwie przez dwadzieścia jeden dni. Jak do tej pory wszystko mu się udawało; zostało już tylko kilka dni.

 

Wstał niechętnie, przeciągnął się i poszedł do furgonetki po swój pas na narzędzia. Kiedy skończy budowę tego domu i zlecenia załatwiane obecnie przez Louise, oboje będą musieli zacisnąć zęby i błyskiem skończyć gabinet Cowella.

 

Ustalony termin wisiał nad nim jak gilotyna. Nagle Harry poczuł się osaczony i podenerwowany. Musi wziąć się do roboty. To mu pomoże.

 

Zapiął pas z narzędziami i wdrapał się na piętro. To ostatnia część budynku, która wymaga jeszcze ustawienia drewnianego szkieletu. Pracownicy roześmiali się i powiedzieli coś głupiego o tym, że w końcu ruszył swój tyłek.

 

Sięgnął po młotek i silnym uderzeniem wbił gwóźdź.

 

Wciąż wisi nad nim perspektywa pożegnania się z Louisem, ale uznał, że nie będzie jej przyjmował do wiadomości. Musi być jakieś inne wyjście. Wbił kolejny gwóźdź. Nie chce stracić Louisa. Coś wymyśli. Odpędził od siebie niepokojące myśli i rozejrzał się po placu budowy. Pewnie skończą ustawianie szkieletu jeszcze dziś po południu. Będzie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wziąć prysznic i zdążyć na kolację do Louisa.

 

 

***

 

 

Louis wybiegł z biura, odebrał Freddiego z przedszkola i kiedy dotarli do domu, przebrał się najszybciej, jak tylko mogła. Potrawka chili gotowała się powolutku w kamionkowym garnku. Pomieszał ją i zabrał się do wyrabiania ciasta.

 

Mieszkanie wypełniało się zapachem pieczonego placka, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek. To był Harry. Przez dobrą chwilę stał na progu i z uwagą mu się przyglądał. Był elegancko ubrany i pachniał cudownymi perfumami. Wręczył mu bukiet kwiatów.

 

– Nie przyszedłem za wcześnie? – spytał.

 

Freddie rzucił się w jego stronę, krzycząc: „Jestem Supermanem!”. Harry podniósł go, przekręcił głową w dół i spytał:

 

– A gdzie jest Freddie? Louis, nie widziałeś gdzieś Freddiego?

 

Louis wybuchnął śmiechem. Resztki skrępowania gdzieś się rozwiały.

 

Postanowili ustawić dwa stoły w ogrodzie za domem, gdzie, o dziwo, pan Jacobsen specjalnie na tę okazję skosił chwasty.

 

– Teraz ogród wygląda bardzo ładnie – stwierdził Louis i rzeczywiście tak myślał. Właśnie zakwitły bzy, a trawa była soczyście zielona i pachniała intensywnie, jak zawsze po skoszeniu. Sąsiedzi przynieśli swoje krzesła i wszyscy usiedli przy stole.

 

Jedli, rozmawiali i śmiali się. Kiedy zebrali puste naczynia ze stołów, była już ósma. Wtedy Harry zabrał się do montowania zamków.

 

– Kiedyś ty nauczył się to wszystko robić? – spytał Louis, stojąc za Harrym, który właśnie wiercił otwór.

 

– Mówiłem ci, że wychowałem się na farmie.

 

– No cóż, jeśli nie wyjdzie ci psychoterapia, zawsze możesz poszukać pracy jako stolarz.

 

 

***

 

– Już zasnął? – spytał Harry, pakując narzędzia, kiedy Louis wyszedł z sypialni Freddiego.

.

– Jest tam, gdzie go położyłeś – odparł – Nie ruszałem go, zdjąłem mu tylko dżinsy i okulary.

 

Usiadł na kanapie i rozparł się wygodnie na poduszkach.

 

Na twarzy Harry’ego odmalowało się zadowolenie. Usiadł obok Louisa.

 

– Wspaniały dzieciak – rzekł. Najwyraźniej chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale tylko westchnął i rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu – Aż trudno uwierzyć, ile udało ci się zrobić zaledwie w tydzień. To zupełnie inne mieszkanie. A twoje obrazy są wspaniałe.

 

– Mam wrażenie, jakbym znów zaczął żyć – spojrzał prosto w oczy Harry’ego, nie czując ani odrobiny zakłopotania lub wstydu – Dziękuję...

 

Wtedy Harry go pocałował. Louis nie czuł się tym zaskoczony. To zupełnie naturalne. Odwzajemnił pocałunek. Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna przyciągnął go do siebie i objął. Poczuł jego silne, twarde ramiona i przytulił się do niego mocno, tak jak chciał od chwili, kiedy usiadł koło niego przy głazie na polanie i poczuł lekkie muśnięcie jego barku na swoim. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tkwili tak w objęciach. W końcu oparł głowę na piersi Harry’ego, wsłuchując się w równomierne bicie jego serca.

 

– Lou, muszę ci coś powiedzieć – poczuł, jak drży mu głos. Odsunął się nieco i podniósł wzrok, zaniepokojony tym poważnym tonem.

 

– Co takiego?

 

Harry  spoglądał  na niego przez  chwilę; musiał  dostrzec w jego oczach przerażenie.

 

Uśmiechnął się ciepło, a Louis znów oparł głowę na jego ramieniu.

 

– Już nic, wszystko w porządku.

 

– Harry – szepnął – Pocałuj mnie.

 

Jego reakcja go zaskoczyła. Brunet spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy, po czym pocałował go, tak ostro i żarliwie, że aż przeszył go dreszcz. Pierzchły na bok wszystkie obawy i wątpliwości, myśli o tym, co było i co będzie, ustępując miejsca temu, co działo się tu i teraz. Harry go całował i tylko to się liczyło.

 

Nagle oderwał się od niego, po czym wstał, biorąc go na ręce. Zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę uchylonych drzwi od sypialni. Przystanął przy nich i wziął głęboki oddech.

 

– Lou – wyszeptał – Jeżeli nie chcesz, żebym się z tobą kochał, powiedz mi to teraz.

 

Louis odważył się spojrzeć mu w oczy.

 

– Chcę – odparł cichutko, mocniej obejmując go za szyję.

 

Harry otworzył drzwi barkiem; pokonał tych kilka kroków, jakie dzieliły ich od łóżka, po czym ostrożnie ułożył na nim Louisa.

 

 

***

 

Louis siedział na łóżku, bawiąc się paskiem od szlafroka. Patrzył, jak Harry zapina koszulę, unikając jednak bezpośredniego kontaktu wzrokowego. Westchnął, szukając w głowie odpowiednich słów; milczał, gdyż najwyraźniej takowych nie było.

 

Odprowadził mężczyznę do wyjścia. Harry objął go i pocałował w policzek, a następnie wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 

Louis usiadł na kanapie i pomyślał, że wie, co Harry chciał mu powiedzieć _. Wszystko zaraz się skończy._ Wreszcie uświadomił sobie to, co dotąd odpędzał od siebie. Ale skoro to ma się skończyć, po co poszedł z nim do łóżka? Przecież tak nie postępuje ktoś, kto chce odejść i zapomnieć. Westchnął, wstał i udał się do łazienki. Powiedział sobie, że nawet jeśli stanie się to najgorsze i po ostatniej sesji już go więcej nie zobaczy, to wciąż ma przed sobą parę cennych chwil z nim – cały tydzień. Z determinacją, która go zdziwiła, zadecydował, że cokolwiek się wtedy stanie, przyjmie to z godnością.

 


	9. Rozdział ósmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho, czas na dramę

 

 

_Sobota, 29 kwietnia 2017_

 

 

Louis aż podskoczył, kiedy niespodziewanie zadzwonił telefon domowy. _Oby to nie była Danielle_. Od czasu ich ostatniej sprzeczki zostawiła mu kilka wiadomości na automatycznej sekretarce, ale Louis wciąż nie miał ochoty do niej oddzwonić. Ponieważ teraz nie zdążył dobiec do aparatu, słuchawkę podniósł Freddie.

 

– Tatusiu, to babcia! – krzyknął.

 

Śpiesząc do telefonu, Louis poczuł ucisk w żołądku. Mimo że w liście odruchowo podzielił się z rodzicami swoim szczęściem, jego matka była ostatnią osobą, z którą chciałby teraz rozmawiać. Miała bowiem niesłychaną zdolność wychwytywania u innych szepczącego zaledwie pesymizmu i zamieniania go w krzyk.

 

– No, wreszcie! – dotarł do jego ucha szorstki głos matki. Louis uświadomił sobie nagle, że sposobem mówienia przypomina mu Danielle – Już miałam odłożyć słuchawkę. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Właśnie dostałam twój list i jestem nieco zaniepokojona.

 

– Dlaczego? – słowa matki zbiły go z tropu. Usiłował sobie przypomnieć, co dokładnie w nim napisał. Jedyne, co pamięta, to wesoła opowieść o Harrym i jego rodzinie.

 

– Rozmawiałam z twoją siostrą i obie doszłyśmy do wniosku, że ten twój doktor to _niezbyt ciekawa_ _postać_ – powiedziała. Matka była jedyną znaną Louisowi osobą, która potrafiła mówić kursywą – Lottie i ja bardzo się boimy, żeby ten doktor cię nie skrzywdził. Wczoraj w telewizji oglądałyśmy program o tych psychologach, psychiatrach i tym podobnych, którzy wykorzystują młode osoby do swoich niecnych celów.

 

Louis nie miał ochoty usłyszeć ani słowa więcej o psychologach z telewizji.

 

– Mamo, to nie jest tego typu człowiek – przerwał jej – Jest wyjątkowo przyzwoity.

 

To nie charakteryzowało Harry'ego nawet w jednym procencie. Louis niemal zobaczył go stojącego przed nim z rękami w kieszeniach obcisłych dżinsów, z czekoladowymi lokami spadającymi na czoło i oczami w kolorze głębokiej zieleni, spoglądającymi na niego ciepło i łagodnie. Przez chwilę zapomniał, gdzie jest i co robi.

 

– Nam się wydaje, że prawdopodobnie dajesz się zwodzić. Znów.

 

Poczuł, że krew uderza mu do głowy. Matka przy żadnej rozmowie nie przepuści okazji, by wypomnieć mu to, że zaszedł w nieplanowaną ciążę.

 

– Co więcej, mój drogi, rozmawiałam dzisiaj z Liamem – kontynuowała matka – Wciąż o tobie myśli. Mimo wszystko.

 

– Mamo, aż trudno mi uwierzyć, że to zrobiłaś! – Louis czuł, jak zalewa go fala gniewu – Ja go przecież wcale nie kocham!

 

– A co czujesz do tego doktora? – spytała matka – Kochasz go?

 

– Nie wiem – syknął – Może. Nie wiem.

 

Owszem, wiedział. Trzymając słuchawkę przy uchu i kłócąc się na odległość kilkuset kilometrów za pośrednictwem kabla z włókna szklanego, wiedział doskonale.

 

 

***

 

Po odłożeniu słuchawki był zbyt rozkojarzony, by zabrać się do malowania lub lektury. Wyglądanie przez okno już go znudziło. Postanowił więc zabrać się do porządków. Włożył gumowe rękawiczki i poszedł do łazienki. Wybiegł z niej chwilę później, słysząc wołanie Freddiego.

 

– Co się stało? – spytał.

 

Freddie skakał radośnie, pokazując palcem drzwi.

 

– Spójrz, kto przyszedł!

 

Na progu stał Harry. W jednej ręce trzymał kwiaty, a w drugiej papierową torbę ze znakiem firmowym sklepu z artykułami malarskimi.

 

– Freddie, nie powinieneś sam otwierać drzwi – rzekł, ale wcale nie karcącym tonem. Pogłaskał chłopca po głowie, po czym wręczył Louisowi torbę.

 

– Przepraszam, chyba niezbyt udał mi się ten prezent.

 

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, czując się, jakby znów miał szesnaście lat, tak szybko biło mu serce. Wyjął podarunek z torby. Zestaw farb akwarelowych, duża paczka papieru do akwareli i komplet wspaniałych pędzli z sobolego włosia.

 

– Och, Harry, dziękuję! Wszystkie pędzle, które mam, są już tak twarde, że ledwie mogę nimi malować. Skąd wiedziałeś, że mi się przydadzą? I co to za okazja?

 

Mężczyzna zerknął z uśmiechem w stronę Freddiego, który chichotał tak mocno, że nie mógł złapać tchu.

 

– Bez okazji. No i ktoś mi w tym pomógł – odparł.

 

– Dotrzymałem tajemnicy! – wykrzyknął chłopiec, szarpiąc za połę kurtki Harry’ego i podskakując przy tym radośnie.

 

– Freddie, zostaw kurtkę doktora Cowella!

 

– Nic nie szkodzi, Lou – Harry rzeczywiście nie sprawiał wrażenia, by mu to przeszkadzało. Chwycił malca za ręce i pomógł mu wspiąć się do góry po swoich nogach, a następnie zrobić fikołka w powietrzu i wylądować na podłodze – Nie powinienem przychodzić tak bez zapowiedzi, ale twój telefon był zajęty, a chciałem przywieźć ci prezent po drodze do biura.

 

– Dzwoniła moja mama – rzekła Louis, zastanawiając się, czy Harry usłyszał rozżalenie w jego głosie.

 

– Aha! – mężczyzna pomógł Freddiemu zrobić drugi fikołek, podczas którego malcowi spadły okulary. Pochylił się, podniósł je i założył chłopcu na nos. Louis przyjrzał mu się, porównując tego doktora Cowella, którego właśnie widzi, z tym, którego w swych oskarżeniach przedstawiła jej matka. Stoi tu przed nim w dżinsach i kowbojkach, bawiąc się z Freddiem jak prawdziwy ojciec. Nie wyglądał na doktora Cowella – potwora. To Harry, którego dobrze zna – wysoki, rzetelny i serdeczny jak zawsze. Jego matki tu nie ma. Jego matka nie ma zielonego pojęcia. Podobnie jak Danielle. To prawda, że gdzieś głęboko tkwił w nim błysk przeczucia, że coś tu się nie zgadza, coś nie pasuje. Mimo to czuł pewność, taką, jakiej nigdy nie miał przy Zaynie, że może zaufać temu mężczyźnie.

 

Harry poszedł z Freddiem do jego pokoju, by obejrzeć kotka. Kiedy dowiedział się, że chłopiec nazwał go Harry, poczuł gwałtowny przypływ uczuć do malca. Patrząc na kotka zwiniętego w kulkę na łóżku, pomyślał o Louisie. Wczoraj popełnił wielki błąd, ale gdyby mógł odwrócić czas, nie potrafiłby przysiąc, że znów nie wylądowaliby w łóżku. Ale koniec z tym. Ta cała zabawa zaczyna go denerwować. W skórze doktora Cowella czuł się tak, jak w zbyt dużej wełnianej koszuli w gorący letni dzień. Marzył o tym, by ją zrzucić.

 

Podszedł do Louisa, który wyglądał przez kuchenne okno. Odwrócił się do niego. Oczy mu błyszczały.

 

– Dziękuję, Harry, za prezent. Za wszystko.

 

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – zapragnął wyznać mu całą prawdę. Teraz. Natychmiast. Już otworzył usta, kiedy zadzwonił telefon. Jego ostry, natarczywy sygnał gwałtownie przerwał tę intymną chwilę.

 

Louis ruszył w stronę pokoju, ale w tym momencie telefon przestał dzwonić. Usłyszał, że Freddie  podniósł słuchawkę.

 

– Sprawdzę, kto to – rzucił przez ramię.

 

– Ja się już pożegnam. Do zobaczenia we wtorek.

 

Louis skinął głową i odprowadził go do drzwi.

 

Kiedy Harry schodził po schodach w dół, miał wrażenie, że jego nogi są teraz zrobione z ołowiu.

 

 

***

 

Gdyby tylko Louis wiedział, że dzwoni Danielle, nie chwyciłby słuchawki tak pośpiesznie. Chciał jednak, by Harry wyszedł, zanim wykrzyczy na całą okolicę, jak bardzo go kocha.

 

Danielle była wściekła.

 

– Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz? – wrzeszczała – Romansujesz ze swoim terapeutą?

 

Louis był tak zaskoczony, że na chwilę zamilkł.

 

– O czym ty mówisz? – spytał wreszcie.

 

– Freddie powiedział, że Cowell jest u was w mieszkaniu. Chyba mi nie powiesz, że utrzymujesz z nim znajomość wyłącznie na gruncie profesjonalnym.

 

– Nie wiem, co to znaczy na gruncie profesjonalnym – żachnął się Louis.

 

– Louis, jesteś potwornie dziecinny – fuknęła Danielle – Przecież to wystarczy, by stracił prawo do wykonywania zawodu.

 

– Co ty wygadujesz?

 

– Mówię o tym, że jest to niezgodne z kodeksem etycznym psychoterapeutów. Nie wolno romansować z pacjentami. A ponieważ narusza kodeks etyczny, może stracić prawo do wykonywania zawodu – wyjaśniła – Już ja dopilnuję, by tak się stało – dodała jadowitym tonem.

 

– Co chcesz zrobić?

 

– Nie chodzi o to, co chcę zrobić, tylko o to, co już zrobiłam. Wynajęłam prywatnego detektywa – jej słowa wbijały się w głowę Louisa jak pociski – Powiem ci coś jeszcze. Tu się odbywa znacznie większy szwindel, niż tylko ten romans z tobą.

 

– Możesz mi wreszcie powiedzieć, o co chodzi?

 

– Nieważne. Możesz być pewien, że dopilnuję, by Cowell dostał to, na co zasługuje.

 

W tym momencie Louis rzucił słuchawkę na widełki.

 

Zaczął na głos, możliwie jak najspokojniejszym tonem, przypominać sobie wszystko to, co wie. Danielle zawsze odgraża się, że poda kogoś do sądu, ale bardzo rzadko to robi. Mimo to Louis czuł na sercu ten sam kamień, który ciąży mu od czasu, kiedy Danielle po raz pierwszy wyraziła swoje wątpliwości co do sposobu, w jaki doktor Cowell mu pomaga. Wciąż nie wiedział, na czym polega problem, ale coraz bardziej docierało do niego, że Danielle może mieć rację. A Harry – doktor Cowell, poprawił samego siebie – musi się o tym wreszcie dowiedzieć. Louis natomiast musi przyzwyczaić się do tego, by znów nazywać go doktorem Cowellem. Musi przygotować się na to, że wkrótce wszystko się skończy.

 

 

***

 

 

Dla Louisa poniedziałek zaczął się wyjątkowo ponuro. Cały dzień przepisywał protokół z posiedzenia komisji kredytowej oraz spisywał i rozsyłał po biurze rozporządzenia. Wciąż przed oczami stawała mu twarz Harry’ego – zatroskana i miła, a w uszach dźwięczały słowa Danielle, mówiącej w taki sposób, w jaki tylko ona potrafiła, że Cowell jest kłamliwym draniem i oszustem.

 

Po kolacji pograli chwilę z Freddiem w gry planszowe. Potem położył synka spać i zabrał się do lektury. Kiedy sam zaczął przygotowywać się do snu, na progu jego mieszkania pojawiła się Danielle. Najwyraźniej nie miał zachwyconej miny, kiedy otwierał drzwi, bo kobieta warknęła:

 

– Wpuścisz mnie do środka, czy nie?

 

Louis zrobił krok do tyłu i machnął ręką, by weszła. Nie starał się jednak ukryć swojego rozdrażnienia.

 

– Dani, jest już późno. Jestem zmęczony i nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać.

 

Danielle zbladła, po czym poczerwieniała.

 

– Będziesz chciał ze mną rozmawiać, kiedy powiem ci, czego dowiedziałam się o tym twoim cudownym doktorze Cowellu.

 

– Co takiego?  – spytał Louis.

 

– Przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Prywatny detektyw, którego wynajęłam w sprawie Cowella, dokopał się do paru ciekawych spraw.

 

Louis nic nie powiedział, tylko splótł ręce na piersi.

 

– Może byś usiadł – fuknęła Danielle, najwyraźniej poirytowana.

 

– Wolę postać.

 

– Wiem, że cię to denerwuje, ale ja czuję się odpowiedzialna. W końcu to ja zapłaciłam, więc mnie to też dotyczy. W każdym razie ten facet jest oszustem.

 

– Masz na to dowody?

 

– Mój detektyw zaczął od sprawdzania interesów Cowella. Okazało się, że jest nadmiernie zadłużony, ale nic więcej.

 

– I co w związku z tym?

 

– To nie wszystko – Danielle wyglądała na coraz bardziej zadowoloną z siebie – W tym roku wniesiono przeciw niemu sprawę do sądu o plagiat. Cowell skradł pomysł na swą ostatnią książkę koledze po fachu. Facet wyjawił mu go podczas jakiegoś przyjęcia, a potem nagle okazuje się, że książka jest na półkach księgarń i na listach bestsellerów. Ostatecznie załatwili sprawę polubownie, ale Cowell musiał zapłacić mu majątek.

 

Louis pokręcił głową. To wszystko nie ma sensu.

 

– Co więcej, Cowell jest oszustem podatkowym. Wszystkie prawa autorskie przepisał na fundację prowadzoną przez jego żonę. Pozornie wszelkie tantiemy przeznaczane są na cele charytatywne, ale w gruncie rzeczy Cowell chowa je do własnej kieszeni i przez cały czas oszukuje urząd podatkowy. Widzisz? Twój kochany doktorek jest kłamcą i blagierem, a do tego przestępcą podatkowym.

 

Z całej tej tyrady jedno tylko słowo uderzyło Louis jak obuchem. Doczłapał do szezlonga i opadł na niego ciężko.

 

– Jego żonę?

 

Danielle przerwała, spoglądając na Louisa w sposób wyrażający coś pośredniego między niedowierzaniem i współczuciem.

 

– Tak, Lou. On ma żonę. Gdybyś tylko zdobył się na to, by przeczytać jego książkę, wiedziałbyś o tym już wcześniej. Na stronie tytułowej jest dedykacja: „Mojej żonie Cheryl”.

 

Louis nie słyszał już dalszych słów Danielle. Nie poczekał nawet, aż wyjdzie i zostawi go samego. Skulił się tak, jak podczas pierwszej wizyty u doktora Cowella, i wybuchnął płaczem.

 

 

 


	10. Rozdział dziewiąty

 

 

 

_Wtorek, 2 maja 2017_

 

 

Harry usiadł przy biurku, czekając na Louise. Chciał przynajmniej przywitać się z nią, zanim pojedzie do gabinetu Cowella na finałowy akt tej na szczęście schodzącej już z afiszów farsy. Ostatnie dni były dla niego okropne. Wciąż jeszcze czuje się spięty, ale wreszcie jest już wtorek. Wkrótce spotka się z Louisem i zakończy tę maskaradę. Powie mu, że nazywa się Harry Styles, że jest przedsiębiorcą budowlanym i dlaczego był w gabinecie doktora Cowella tamtego dnia oraz co poczuł, kiedy zobaczył go w drzwiach, takiego zrozpaczonego i samotnego. Powie mu, że serce mu wtedy zmiękło i jedyne, czego pragnął, to pomóc mu. Powie mu to wszystko i poprosi, by przebaczył mu tę mistyfikację. A jeśli Louis mu wybaczy, wyzna mu, że go kocha i poprosi go o rękę.

  
Do biura weszła Louise z jakąś kartką w ręku.

  
– Dobrze, że cię zastałam, zanim pojedziesz do miasta. Dzwonił twój pacjent. Odwołał dzisiejsze spotkanie – rzekła.

  
– Co się stało? – Harry usłyszał w swoim głosie ton paniki – Zachorował? Może coś złego przytrafiło się Freddiemu?

  
– Nie mam pojęcia – odparła powoli, po czym pokręciła głową i spojrzała na niego intensywnie – Nie powiedział.

  
– Wyczułaś coś w jego głosie?

  
– Miał zatkany nos. Posłuchaj. I tak tkwisz w tym po uszy. Weź sobie dzień wolny i pojedź sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

  
Harry wstał, chwycił marynarkę, podszedł do biurka Louise, pochylił się nad nią i cmoknął ją w policzek. Kobieta pogładziła go po ramieniu.

  
– Będę trzymać za ciebie kciuki.

 

***

 

Harry’emu wydawało się, że jazda do Manchesteru trwa całe wieki. Przez całą drogę próbował skontaktować się z Louisem, lecz natrafiał jedynie na pocztę głosową. Kiedy w końcu dotarł do jego domu, pobiegł schodami frontowymi, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz, po czym zaczął dzwonić domofonem. Nikt nie odpowiadał.

 

Zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym nacisnął przycisk przy nazwisku GOULDING. Starsza pani odpowiedziała natychmiast. Pamiętała go i wpuściła do środka. Kiedy wszedł na klatkę schodową, stała już w drzwiach swego mieszkania, machając do niego dłonią.

  
– Tak się cieszę, że pan przyszedł – rzekła – Okropnie martwię się o Louisa.

  
Harry poczuł skurcz w żołądku.

  
– Co się stało?

  
– Niech pan wejdzie do środka i usiądzie.

  
Harry wszedł za nią do mieszkania.

  
– Co się dzieje z Lou?

  
Pani Goulding usiadła na kanapie i gestem ręki zachęciła go, by zrobił to samo. Harry przysiadł na oparciu.

  
– Wczoraj poszedł jak zwykle do pracy. Widziałam, jak wychodzą z Freddiem z domu. Pomachałam im nawet – kobieta zacisnęła usta, a w jej oczach zakręciły się łzy. Harry poczuł, że serce łomocze mu jak szalone – Wieczorem przyszła do niego koleżanka, a później jakiś młody człowiek. Kiedy wyszli, zszedł do mnie załamany i powiedział, że musi wyjechać.

  
– Co za koleżanka, jaki młody człowiek?! – wykrzyknął Harry.

  
– Ta Amerykanka. Była tu wczoraj wieczorem. Kłócili się głośno, aż tutaj słyszałam. Ściany są cienkie. Potem ta kobieta zbiegła na dół, robiąc mnóstwo huku na schodach. Poszłam do Louisa, by sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Okropnie płakał. Bałam się, że pęknie mu serduszko.

  
Harry’emu zrobiło się niedobrze.

  
– Dlaczego płakał? Co się z nim teraz dzieje?

  
– Właśnie miałam panu powiedzieć – w jej głosie zabrzmiał ton upomnienia. Harry zmusił się, by siedzieć spokojnie i czekać.

  
– Kiedy byłam na górze, przyjechał ten młody człowiek, jakiś Liam. Zjawił się przy drzwiach, więc pewnie wszedł do budynku, kiedy ta Amerykanka wychodziła. Niech pan sobie wyobrazi – dziewiąta wieczór! Wszedł i oświadczył, że przysyła go mama Louisa, by zabrał go do domu. Wtedy biedak znów się rozpłakał, powiedział, że nigdzie nie jedzie, ale on zaczął na niego krzyczeć, by spakował swoje rzeczy, bo wyjeżdżają. Louis odmówił, a on stwierdził, że musi z nim jechać i już. Tak się awanturował, że obudził Freddiego, który zaczął płakać. Musiałam zabrać dzieciaka do siebie na dół.

  
Harry czuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. To pewnie był ten facet, o którym opowiadał mu Louis, ten sam, który chciał, by wrócił do Doncaster i wziął z nim ślub – Liam Payne. Poczuł, że cały świat runął na niego.

  
– I co dalej?

  
– Potem Louis przyszedł i zabrał Freddiego. Powiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku i żebym się nie martwiła. I że rano wyjeżdża. Rzeczywiście, rano ten mężczyzna wrócił. Przyjechał wynajętą ciężarówką. Załadowali na nią wszystkie rzeczy Louisa i pojechali – zakończyła, po czym spojrzała na niego pustymi oczami.

  
– Pojechali... – powtórzył Harry.

  
Pani Goulding pokiwała głową, podeszła do biurka, podniosła z niego kartkę i wręczyła ją Harry’emu.

  
– Zostawił mi ten numer telefonu. To do jego mamy. Powiedział, żebym zadzwoniła za kilka dni – kobieta znów zaczęła płakać – Freddie przytulił się do mnie i płakał tak, jakby serduszko miało mu zaraz pęknąć. A ten człowiek, który po niego przyjechał, był okropnie zły. Zabronił chłopcu zabrać kotka. Nigdy nie widziałam Louisa tak rozzłoszczonego. Powiedział, że jeśli kotek nie pojedzie, to on też nie, więc w końcu się zgodził.

  
– Dziękuję pani – powiedział Harry, kiedy był już pewien, że zdoła zapanować nad głosem. Zapisał numer w swoim telefonie i oddał jej kartkę.

  
– Mam nadzieję, że go pan znajdzie, doktorze Cowell.

  
– Nie nazywam się Cowell. Jestem Harry Styles. Oto moja wizytówka. Jeśli Louis się odezwie, proszę dać mi znać.

  
Pożegnał się i poszedł do samochodu.

  
Zastanawiał się, od czego zacząć poszukiwania Louisa.

  
Pojechał do banku, ale tam powiedziano mu, że Louis już się pożegnał. Objechał kilka hoteli w Manchesterze. Nic. Wrócił do domu. Siedział tam kilka godzin, na przemian obwiniając się i próbując obmyślić jakiś plan. Nic sensownego nie przyszło mu do głowy. W przyczepie robiło się coraz ciemniej. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że w tej chwili nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Musi poczekać, aż Louis dotrze do Doncaster.

 

***

 

Louis wykręcił numer do gabinetu doktora Cowella i odłączył się po trzecim dzwonku. Była środa, zbliżała się jedenasta wieczorem. To był długi, ciężki dzień. Już drugi dzień jest trzymany w tym motelu, zupełnie jak niewolnik. Liam pilnuje go w sąsiednim pokoju. Wygląda na zewnątrz, ilekroć Louis wychodzi po lód albo do pralni piętro niżej. Tak bardzo go pośpieszał przy wyjeździe, że Louis musiał zabrać ze sobą wielką torbę brudów, które pierze już od rana. Teraz, gdy Freddie zasnął, postanowił zadzwonić, choć miał wrażenie, że Liam widzi go przez ściany. Tak go pilnuje. Chociaż chodził z nim, kiedy byli w szkole średniej, doszedł do wniosku, że praktycznie wcale nie zna tego nigdy nie uśmiechającego się człowieka. Jednak najwyraźniej matka wybrała go dla niego na męża, skoro powierzyła mu zadanie przywiezienia go do domu.

  
Zadanie to szło źle od samego początku, a teraz wszystko utknęło w martwym punkcie. Liam nalegał, by wyjechali od razu, we wtorek rano. Zanim jednak spakowali rzeczy, pojechali do przedszkola, by zapłacić za ostatni miesiąc, a potem do banku, by mógł załatwić rozwiązanie umowy i pożegnać się, było już dobrze po południu. Gdy wyjeżdżali z Manchesteru, Freddiego rozbolał brzuch.

  
– Nic mu nie jest – skwitował to Liam – Musimy jechać dalej. Louis zaprotestował.

  
– Jest prawie czwarta. Powinniśmy zatrzymać się gdzieś tu w motelu i ruszyć dalej wcześnie rano.

  
Liam zaczął zrzędzić, że łatwo mu powiedzieć, bo nie musi za to płacić, ale kiedy Louis spytał, kto za niego płaci, zaczerwienił się i przyznał, że jego matka dała mu pięćset funtów na podróż do domu. Poddał się z głębokim westchnieniem i znalazł motel.

  
Rano Freddie poczuł się lepiej, więc wsiedli do ciężarówki, ale kiedy Liam chciał wycofać samochód z parkingu, okazało się, że wsteczny bieg nie działa. Zadzwonił do firmy, z której wypożyczył auto, nie kryjąc wściekłości.

  
Wysłali mechanika, który po trzech godzinach doszedł do wniosku, że skrzynia biegów jest do wymiany. Louis zaniósł walizki z powrotem do motelu.

  
– Dajcie mi nowy samochód! – krzyczał Liam na mężczyznę – Sam przeładuję te graty!

  
– Dzisiaj nie mamy żadnego wolnego – mechanik z niekłamaną przyjemnością przekazywał mu tę wiadomość, choć rzucił Louisowi i Freddiemu, stojącym na korytarzu, współczujące spojrzenie.

  
– No jasne! – wrzasnął Liam. Wybuchła głośna kłótnia.

  
Louis wszedł do pokoju, włączył Freddiemu telewizor, znalazł program z kreskówkami, które jego synek tak lubi, położył się na łóżku i zasnął.

  
Po jakimś czasie Liam przyniósł coś do jedzenia. Louis wziął od niego w drzwiach torbę z Burger Kinga i nawet nie zaprosił, by wszedł do środka.

  
– Mam nadzieję, że wrócisz do pionu, kiedy stąd wyjedziemy. Bądź gotowy o dziewiątej rano. O tej godzinie mają przyprowadzić drugi samochód, a ja chcę wydostać się stąd jak najszybciej – westchnął przesadnie głośno i poczłapał do swojego pokoju.

 

***

  
Louis nie mógł zasnąć, mimo że było już po jedenastej. Siedział przy telefonie i próbował dodzwonić się do biura żonatego mężczyzny, z którym się całował, do którego się tulił i z którym poszedł do łóżka.

  
Nie powiedział Liamowi ani słowa o doktorze Cowellu, ani o tym, co na jego temat dowiedział się od Danielle. Nie zadzwonił też do niej, by powiadomić o swoim wyjeździe. Napisze do niej, kiedy w końcu dotrze do domu matki. Może. Cóż, przynajmniej tymczasem, wszystko jest ustalone. Takie będzie jego dalsze życie. Wróci do domu rodzinnego i choć pewnie nie wyjdzie za Liama, to skończy z kimś takim samym jak on. Będzie dobrze. Zrobi wszystko, by było dobrze.

  
Znów wykręcił numer doktora Cowella i odczekał, aż włączy się poczta głosowa. Kobiecy głos podawał, dokąd dzwonić w pilnych sprawach. Trudno się dziwić, że go tam nie ma. Jest już bardzo późno. Pewnie już dawno wrócił do domu i leży w łóżku. Z żoną.

  
Louis zakończył połączenie, nie zostawiając żadnej wiadomości.

  
Owinął się prześcieradłem i kocem. Teraz, gdy już poznał prawdę, wiele rzeczy się wyjaśniło. Zawsze czuł jakieś zakłopotanie w zachowaniu Harry’ego i za każdym razem, gdy zbliżali się do siebie, coś wyraźnie między nimi stało. To, że jest żonaty, wyjaśniało wszystko.

  
Nie mógł zasnąć do późnej nocy, starając się po raz setny pogodzić to, co Danielle zakomunikowała mu o Harrym, z tym, co sam wiedział na jego temat, i dostawał szału, bo nic mu w tym nie pasowało. Obie te postaci nie pasowały do siebie. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry będzie na niego czekał jutro rano, ostatniego dnia dwudziestojednodniowego remontu kapitalnego. Uśmiechnął się gorzko, dochodząc do wniosku, że, o ironio, ma dokładnie to, czego chciał. Trudno bowiem zaprzeczyć stwierdzeniu, że jego życie zostało kapitalnie wyremontowane.

 


	11. Rozdział dziesiąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jutro ostatni rozdział + epilog.

 

 

_Czwartek, 4 maja 2017_

 

James Corden dotarł do biurowca, w którym mieścił się gabinet doktora Cowella. Było jeszcze dość wcześnie. Afera zacznie się około jedenastej, a jest dopiero piętnaście po dziesiątej. Wejdzie, usiądzie i poczeka na przedstawienie. A raczej na zdemaskowanie. Wprawił już całą machinę w ruch, rozmawiając wczoraj z kim trzeba w urzędzie skarbowym.

Kupił sobie cappuccino w małym bistro i poczekał na windę. Za kilka godzin da swojej klientce rachunek i zostawi tę sprawę za sobą. Wypisał go już wczoraj, wyszczególniając każdy wydatek, by ta cholerna Campbell nie miała się do czego przyczepić. Co prawda nie śledził faceta, ale co to za różnica, skoro i tak znalazł na niego potężnego haka, tak jak tego chciała.

Wsiadł do windy i pojechał na dwunaste piętro. Siedząca w recepcji kobieta zapytała go uprzejmym głosem:

– Czym mogę panu służyć?

Corden zdobył się na swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech.

– Ja do doktora Cowella.

– Doktor Cowell jest w tej chwili zajęty – rzekła kobieta, wskazując ruchem głowy drzwi do gabinetu – Czeka właśnie na pacjenta.

Detektyw spojrzał za siebie, w stronę otwartych drzwi, a przed oczami stanęła mu twarz doktora Cowella, którą zna ze zdjęcia – wymuskany facet o obleśnym uśmiechu, lekko łysiejący. Nie widać go teraz w tamtym pomieszczeniu. Za biurkiem siedzi za to jakiś młodzieniaszek,  pewnie  około  trzydziestki,  z  opaloną twarzą,  o długich, brązowych włosach.

Wyglądał na zmartwionego. Corden porównał go z zapamiętanym ze zdjęcia facetem.

– Posłuchaj, paniusiu – powiedział – Nie wiem, kogo chcesz tutaj oszukać, ani kim jest ten gość. Wiem tylko, że na pewno nie jest to Simon Cowell.

 

***

 

Danielle zerknęła na zegarek i wcisnęła pedał gazu. Już nie jest zła. Zamiast furii, która wprawiła te wszystkie wydarzenia w ruch, czuła niemal maniakalną euforię. Razem z wynajętym przez siebie prywatnym detektywem wykończy Simona Cowella.

Ustaliła, że do konfrontacji dojdzie o jedenastej, bowiem wiedziała, że o tej godzinie Cowell będzie u siebie w gabinecie. Odpędziła od siebie tę odrobinę skrupułów, które naszły ją, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że przecież Louis też tam będzie. Cóż, zostanie świadkiem, jak wręczają mu nakaz przeszukania biura, jak przewracają gabinet do góry nogami i zabierają wszelkie dokumenty.

Będą też reporterzy. Zadzwoniła do „Charakterów”, bo tam ktoś bardzo zainteresował się tą sprawą. Właśnie zamierzali przeprowadzić wywiad z Cowellem jako nową gwiazdą w świecie psychoterapii, ale mimo to nie mieli nic przeciwko zmianie planów. Będzie wspaniale. Upadek oszusta. Zdemaskowanego przez nią.

Zadowolona z siebie, Danielle zjechała do garażu pod budynkiem, w którym mieścił się gabinet Cowella.

 

***

 

Harry siedział za dębowym biurkiem z i czekał. Było mu już wszystko jedno. Nic go nie obchodziło, że ten prywatny detektyw, James Corden, zdemaskował go. Przyznał się natychmiast, kim jest naprawdę. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Corden zakuł go w kajdanki i wyprowadził z biura, ale on tylko pokręcił głową, kazał jeszcze raz opowiedzieć całą historię, słuchając mnóstwa wyjaśnień ze strony Louise i znów pokręcił głową.

– Chyba powinienem przejść na emeryturę – powiedział – Jak mogłem tego wszystkiego nie zauważyć?

– Niech się pan nie martwi – pocieszył go Harry – Nawet ja się w tym pogubiłem, a przecież to wszystko moja reżyseria.

Detektyw uśmiechnął się smutno i ponownie pokręcił głową, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu Cowella, wrzucił pusty kubek po kawie do kosza i usiadł w poczekalni.

– Nie wychodzi pan? – spytała Louise.

– Nikt mnie stąd końmi nie wyciągnie – mruknął.

Tymczasem Harry wstał i zamknął drzwi. Obchodziło go tylko jedno. Musi tu być na wypadek, mało prawdopodobny, wyjątkowo mało prawdopodobny, gdyby Louis Tomlinson wrócił do Manchesteru i pojawił się na dzisiejszej, ostatniej już wizycie.

Poczeka jeszcze pięć minut, po czym będzie musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że Louis nie przyjdzie. A potem wstanie i stawi czoła zamieszaniu w poczekalni, w swojej pracy i w swoim życiu. Chyba jest niespełna rozumu, skoro oczekiwał, że Louis pojawi się tu dzisiaj. Nie potrafił jednak odrzucić tej ostatniej minimalnej szansy spotkania się z nim.

 

***

 

Louise rozparła się w fotelu za biurkiem, rozmawiając z dwoma hydraulikami, którzy przyszli zakładać wannę.

– Kiedy wreszcie będziemy mogli zacząć? – spytał młodszy z nich, najwyraźniej zniecierpliwiony, opierając się o krawędź biurka.

– Nie denerwuj się! – upomniał go starszy – Licznik i tak bije. Co cię to obchodzi?

Zerknęła na zegarek. Przyłapała Jamesa Cordena na tym, że obserwuje ją znad trzymanego w rękach czasopisma. Już miała powiedzieć hydraulikom, by zabierali się do pracy, kiedy ktoś otworzył drzwi wejściowe.

Do środka wkroczyła drobna, ciemnowłosa kobieta.

– Nazywam się Danielle Campbell. Przyszłam do doktora Cowella. Mój przyjaciel jest z nim umówiony na jedenastą. Pewnie już jest u niego. Louis Tomlinson...

Louise  poczuła, że serce jej zamiera. Spojrzała na zamknięte drzwi gabinetu i zaczęła się modlić, by Harry nie wyszedł akurat w tym momencie. Podrapała się ołówkiem po głowie.

– Prawdę mówiąc... – zaczęła, lecz nie dane je było skończyć, ponieważ drzwi znów się otwarły i do środka weszło dwóch mężczyzn.

– Nazywam się Ronald Turpin, jestem z urzędu skarbowego – rzekł jeden z nich, wysoki i szczupły – Mam upoważnienie do przeszukania tego biura w celu znalezienia wszelkich dokumentów, które mogą stanowić dowód uchylania się od płacenia podatków.

Tego było za wiele. Louise usłyszała swój własny śmiech. Urzędnicy spytali ją, gdzie przechowywane są dokumenty finansowe oraz kazali odsunąć się od komputera, przy którym siedziała. Następnie zaczęli opieczętowywać szuflady biurka. Danielle też się roześmiała, ale zjadliwie. Blondynka nie była w stanie uwierzyć w absurdalność tej sytuacji. Co jeszcze może się zdarzyć? Wstała od biurka, a urzędnicy zaczęli otwierać pliki w komputerze, pytając, kiedy doktor Cowell ma wrócić do biura.

– Wrócić? Przecież on jest tam, u siebie – Danielle pokazała palcem drzwi gabinetu Cowella.

 Turpin zmarszczył brwi, wstał zza biurka, podszedł do drzwi i zastukał.

Harry otworzył. Jeszcze tak zmartwionego Louise nie widziała go nigdy w życiu. Spojrzał na mały tłum w poczekalni: na Turpina, dwóch hydraulików opartych o ścianę, Danielle oraz Jamesa Cordena.

– Doktorze Cowell! – odczytał Turpin z kartki, którą wyciągnął z teczki – Jest pan wezwany do stawienia się w sądzie w celu złożenia wyjaśnień w związku z zarzutami o uchylanie się od płacenia należnych podatków. Proszę przyjąć do wiadomości, że wszystko, co znajduje się w tych pomieszczeniach oraz w innych wynajmowanych przez pana, posiadanych i zajmowanych nieruchomościach, zostaje zajęte pod zastaw roszczeń skarbu państwa.

– O co tu chodzi? – spytał Harry.

– To nie jest doktor Cowell! – wykrzyknęła Danielle.

– Zgadza się, to nie jest doktor Cowell – stwierdził James Corden, kręcąc głową, po czym wskazał palcem na otwarte drzwi wejściowe, w których właśnie pojawił się mężczyzna na wózku inwalidzkim – Jeśli się nie mylę, to jest doktor Simon Cowell.

Wózek utknął w drzwiach. Po kilku chwilach szarpania się mężczyzna siedzący na nim, ubrany w kosztowny garnitur, z przerzedzoną czupryną i zaczerwienioną twarzą, wstał, klnąc głośno, kopnął wózek z powrotem na korytarz i wszedł do środka.

– Co tu się, do cholery, dzieje! – wrzasnął – Nic nie zostało nawet ruszone palcem! To się nazywa remont? – zsiniał na twarzy, a tętnica szyjna zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować – Gdzie jest człowiek odpowiedzialny za to fiasko?

– To chyba ja – rzekł niepewnym głosem Harry. Turpin zwrócił się do rozwścieczonego przybysza.

– Więc to pan jest Simon Cowell? – spytał.

– Tak, jestem Simon Cowell, a kim pan jest, do cholery?!

 

**

Podczas gdy Louise zbierała swoje rzeczy, Turpin odczytywał Cowellowi jego prawa, a Danielle dopytywała się przez telefon komórkowy, gdzie są reporterzy. Blondynka wysłała hydraulików do domu i poinformowała ich, że zlecenie zostało odwołane.

– Przyślijcie mi rachunek – dodała – Zapłacimy wam za stracony czas. Wydaje mi się, że doktor Cowell raczej zrezygnuje z remontu.

Wychodząc z biura, James Corden mrugnął do niej okiem.

**

 

James nigdy w życiu nie był świadkiem podobnego zamieszania, nie licząc meczów hokeja. Biuro w końcu opustoszało. Pozostał w nim jedynie Turpin, który z szaleńczym zapałem przeglądał pliki na komputerze. Musiał wezwać policję, ponieważ Cowell rzucił się na niego z pięściami. Przyjechało kilku młodych funkcjonariuszy, którzy zatrzymali Cowella do czasu postawienia go w stan oskarżenia, ale zamiast do aresztu musieli odwieźć go do szpitala, bo zaczął narzekać na ból za mostkiem.

Danielle Campbell też opuściła gabinet, ale dopiero kiedy policjanci zagrozili, że wyciągną ją siłą.

– Chcę być świadkiem  jego  upokorzenia!  –  krzyczała,  kiedy  wyprowadzali  ją na korytarz.

– Panów też poproszę o opuszczenie tego lokalu - powiedział Turpin do Jamesa i Harry’ego – Od tej chwili wstęp mają tu jedynie pracownicy określonych służb.

Harry nie odezwał się ani słowem, chwycił tylko swoją marynarkę i pomaszerował do wyjścia.

– Może pójdziemy na kawę? – zaproponował mu idący za nim detektyw.

Harry odwrócił się i wzruszył ramionami.

– Dlaczego nie.

 

**

 

Harry opowiedział Jamesowi resztę swojej historii, o tym, jak stracił Louisa, który wyjechał z Manchesteru z Liamem. James siedział bez słowa, kiwając tylko głową.

– Pewnie już dawno jest w  Doncaster – rzekł ponuro brunet.

– Niekoniecznie.

– Ale przecież wyjechali już dwa dni temu.

Detektyw wzruszył ramionami.

– Próbował go pan znaleźć?

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Obawiam się, że on nie chce mnie widzieć.

– Oj, dzieciaku! Takie myślenie nigdzie cię nie doprowadzi. Przynajmniej znajdź go i daj mu szansę, by powiedział ci prosto w twarz, żebyś poszedł sobie do diabła. Chyba tyle jesteś mu winien? A poza tym – James łyknął kawy – Pewnie już żałuje, że wyjechał z tym prostakiem.

Harry chwycił się tej wątłej nitki nadziei i postanowił jej nie puszczać.

– Znalezienie go nie powinno być specjalnie trudne – ciągnął James –  Trzeba by podzwonić po wypożyczalniach i popytać, czy ktoś legitymujący się prawem jazdy z Doncaster nie wypożyczył od nich ciężarówki. A potem poszukać po motelach wzdłuż drogi.

– Zapłacę panu każdą cenę. Pomoże mi pan w tym? – spytał Harry; aż wstrzymał oddech, czekając na odpowiedź.

Detektyw obrzucił go poważnym spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Jasne, że ci pomogę.

 

***

 

Wszystko było kwestią zaledwie kilku godzin, a nie dni. Harry poszedł wraz z Jamesem do jego biura. Tam włączyli komputer, znaleźli w Internecie dane najbliższych wypożyczalni samochodów ciężarowych i określili zakres terytorialny. A potem zaczęli dzwonić pod wyświetlone na ekranie numery. Corden miał rację. Trafił na ślad już przy piątej próbie. Kiedy szef wypożyczalni dowiedział się, że wcale nie są przyjaciółmi Liama Payne’a, zrobił się nagle bardzo miły i pomocny. Okazało się, że Louis wcale nie odjechał daleko. Wciąż przebywał w motelu w miejscowości Rochdale. Przez cały ten czas był tuż pod nosem Harry’ego!

Harry serdecznie uścisnął dłoń Jamesa, po czym pośpiesznie ruszył do Rochdale, modląc się, by nie dojechać tam za późno. Siedział teraz w samochodzie kilkadziesiąt metrów od motelu, przyglądając się, jak Louis, Freddie oraz Liam Payne przenoszą rzeczy z jednej ciężarówki do drugiej. Wreszcie przyszedł moment, na który Harry czekał – Liam wszedł do swojego pokoju, a Louis z Freddiem do swojego.

Wyskoczył z samochodu, wbiegł po schodach i zaczął walić pięścią w drzwi, zanim nawet zdążył zastanowić się, co powie.

Na progu stanął Freddie.

– Harry! – zawołał, rzucając mu się na szyję. Harry wziął go na ręce, przytulił i zamknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, zobaczył stojącego przed nim Louisa. Wziął od niego Freddiego i posadził go na podłodze.

– Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał chłodno.

– Lou, musiałem cię odnaleźć.

Słychać było, jak Liam szura szufladami w sąsiednim pokoju, sprawdzając pewnie przed wyjściem, czy czegoś nie zostawił.

– Nie mogę się więcej tobą widywać.

– Lou, błagam! – Harry rozłożył ręce – Daj mi pięć minut. Potem, jeśli nie będziesz chciał ze mną rozmawiać, pójdę sobie i nie będę cię zatrzymywać.

Louis stał z rękami splecionymi na piersi.

– I tak już tego nie naprawisz.

– Błagam, daj mi szansę!

– To niemożliwe.

Freddie spoglądał to na Harry’ego, to na tatę, z coraz bardziej zatrwożoną miną.

– Być może zrobiłem w życiu kilka rzeczy, z których nie jestem dumny, ale nigdy nie zadawałem się z żonatym mężczyzną.

– Wydaje ci się, że jestem żonaty? – Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest oskarżany o coś, co akurat nie było prawdą –  To bzdura.

– Och, przestań! – Louis podniósł głos. W tym momencie ujrzał przerażoną twarz Freddiego – Kochanie, idź sobie pooglądać telewizję. My musimy porozmawiać – rzekł, po czym zaprowadził Harry’ego na dół do pralni.

Kiedy już się tam znaleźli, Louis wybuchnął:

– Jak śmiesz! Mógłbyś przynajmniej wykazać odrobinę przyzwoitości i powiedzieć mi prawdę!

– Ale to nieprawda!

Louis zaczął płakać, ale inaczej niż wtedy, kiedy Harry ujrzał go po raz pierwszy. Teraz łkał z wściekłości.

– Jak śmiesz uważać, że jestem aż tak głupi, by w to uwierzyć! Moja przyjaciółka Danielle wynajęła prywatnego detektywa, by cię śledził. Powiedziała mi nie tylko o wszystkich twoich oszustwach, ale również o tym, na co sam bym wpadł, gdybym nie był takim kompletnym idiotą. Jesteś żonaty. Żeby się o tym dowiedzieć, wystarczy otworzyć twoją książkę i przeczytać dedykację: „Mojej żonie Cheryl”.

Wściekłość Louisa najwyraźniej zaczęła ustępować rozżaleniu. Otarł łzy z twarzy grzbietem dłoni.

Harry zaczerpnął powietrza. Chwycił dłoń Louisa, lecz on mu ją wyrwał. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc, wraz z którym uleciały wszystkie pieczołowicie obmyślone plany na wyjawienie prawdy.

 – Doktor Simon Cowell jest żonaty, to prawda – rzekł cicho – Ale ja nie jestem Simonem Cowellem.

 

***

Louis poszedł na górę, powiedział Liamowi, że jeszcze nie jest gotowy i odmówił dalszych wyjaśnień. Przytulił Freddiego, który był zaniepokojony całą sytuacją, i obiecał mu, że już niedługo opuszczą motel.

Harry odjechał. No cóż, Louis nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, co mu opowiedział. Szkoda, że nie miał całego tygodnia na to, by wszystko sobie przemyśleć i przetrawić. Kiedy skończył, kazał mu odejść, co też posłusznie zrobił. Patrzył za nim, jak idzie do samochodu, swojego samochodu, a nie szwagra. Patrzył, jak siedzi w nim kilka minut, po czym odjeżdża.

Poczuł coś w piersi, ale nie miał czasu, by zastanowić się, co to takiego.

Otworzył walizkę i zaczął w niej grzebać. W końcu znalazł książkę, którą kupił w sklepie obok motelu tuż przed przyjściem Harry’ego. Była wystawiona na stojaku z bestsellerami. Nowa książka doktora Simona Cowella, „Ciesz się sobą”. Poprosił sprzedawcę, by zapakował ją i starannie zakleił. Nie chciał, by Liam zobaczył, co kupił. Może to głupie, ale chciał mieć jakąś pamiątkę po doktorze Cowellu, coś, co mógłby przytulić do serca.

Wyciągnął książkę z opakowania. Już sama okładka, błyszcząca i krzykliwa, nie pasowała do prostego, zwykłego stylu Harry’ego Cowella. Czy raczej Harry’ego Stylesa. Zachciało mu się śmiać. Spojrzał na skrzydełko obwoluty, mimo tego wszystkiego, co od niego usłyszał, spodziewając się ujrzeć tam jego zdjęcie, to ciepłe spojrzenie, brązowe włosy i dołeczki w policzkach. Podpis pod fotografią brzmiał DR SIMON COWELL, lecz uśmiechała się z niej gładko wygolona, pulchna twarz podparta na drobnej dłoni. Louis nigdy w życiu nie spotkał tego człowieka.

Wtedy w końcu zaczął się śmiać. Z niedorzeczności całej sytuacji. Z tego, że komuś jednak udało się uratować jego zdrowie psychiczne. Facetowi od remontów. To zupełnie niesłychane. Zaczął się śmiać jeszcze głośniej, niemal histerycznie.

Rzucił książkę w kąt. Wylądowała w koszu na śmiecie.

Przytulił mocno do siebie Freddiego i rozejrzał się po tanio wyposażonym pokoju, w którym nawet lampy przykręcone były do ścian i podłogi. Spojrzał na swoją walizkę, wypełnioną po brzegi rzeczami.

 

***

 

Kiedy już podjął decyzję, wszystko okazało się łatwe. Zamknął walizkę i poszedł do ciężarówki, gdzie za kierownicą siedział już Liam, paląc niecierpliwie papierosa. Posadził synka na środkowym siedzeniu i zapiął mu pas bezpieczeństwa, po czym powiedział Liamowi, że zapomniał zabrać swoją kosmetyczkę. Liam zaklął siarczyście, przewracając oczami, ale Louis poprosił go słodziutkim głosikiem:

– Proszę cię, Li, czy mógłbyś pójść po nią? Drzwi są wciąż otwarte.

Liam powlókł się na górę i wszedł do jego pokoju. W tym momencie Louis wyskoczył z kabiny, otworzył część bagażową, wyciągnął z niej torbę Liama i rzucił ją na ziemię. Kiedy rozwścieczony mężczyzna wybiegł z pokoju, Louis akurat włączał silnik.

Odjeżdżając, powtarzał sobie, że to są jego własne rzeczy, jego własny syn i jego własne życie. Do Liama należała jedynie wynajęta przez niego ciężarówka, ale znając życie to matka Louisa zapłaciła za nią.

Uśmiechnął się do Freddiego, który wyglądał już na nieco mniej przerażonego.

– Sami pojedziemy na przejażdżkę – zakomunikował mu, skręcając na północ. Słyszał wiele dobrego o Francji. Może powinni zamieszkać właśnie tam. Z dala od wszystkich.

Kiedy Harry wyznał mu  prawdę, że w rzeczywistości zajmuje się remontowaniem domów i cały czas go oszukiwał, raptem doznał oświecenia. Jak ktoś, kto nagle włączył światło po spędzeniu całego życia w ciemnościach. Poczuł się tak, jakby zawsze był tylko szmacianą lalką, bez kręgosłupa, pomiataną przez wszystkich. Ale wreszcie podjął dwie ważne decyzje. Po pierwsze, już nigdy nie wróci do Manchesteru. Po drugie, nie pojedzie nigdzie z Liamem Paynem. Co do pozostałych spraw, zastanowi się później.

 


	12. Rozdział jedenasty

 

 

 

Niall padał ze zmęczenia. To był bardzo długi dzień na farmie. Wchodził po schodach, ledwie powłócząc nogami. Nagle zobaczył wjeżdżającą na jego podwórze ciężarówkę. Zatrzymała się pod stodołą.

  
Podszedł do drzwi od strony kierowcy i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu ujrzał tam Louisa.

  
– Cześć, Niall. Przepraszam, że przyjechałem tak bez zapowiedzi, ale nie mam dokąd pójść.

  
Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi i pomógł Louisowi wysiąść, spoglądając na siedzącego wewnątrz kabiny Freddiego i starając się nie okazać nadmiernego zdziwienia.

  
– Gdzie jest Archie? – spytał chłopczyk.

  
– Pewnie w domu. Pójdź i poszukaj go, a przy okazji powiedz Ellie, że twój tatuś jest tutaj.

  
To było bardzo ważne. Louis wyglądał tak, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać; im szybciej przekaże go w ręce żony, tym mniej będzie miał z nim kłopotów.

  
Freddie wyskoczył z kabiny, trzymając pod pachą kotka, którego od nich dostał, i pobiegł do domu.

  
– Nie wiem, co powiedzieć – rzekł do gościa – Może powinienem zadzwonić do brata.

  
– Byłbym ci wdzięczny – zgodził się Louis, ku jego wielkiej uldze.

  
Niall zadzwonił do biura Harry’ego, ale nie było go tam. Spytał, gdzie dziś pracuje, i odnosząc niejasne wrażenie, że postępuje nielojalnie, podał adres Louisowi, który go skrupulatnie zapisał.

  
– Zostaw u nas Freddiego – zaproponowała Ellie – I weź mój samochód.

  
– Dziękuję– odparł Louis i pomaszerował do jej auta.

  
Niall spojrzał na żonę rozbawionym wzrokiem.

  
– Szkoda, że nie mamy jak uprzedzić Harolda, że Louis do niego jedzie.

  
– Mhm – przyznała mu rację, stojąc w drzwiach frontowych i patrząc na odjeżdżający samochód – Ale prawdę mówiąc, zasłużył na każdą rzecz, która go spotka z jego strony.

 

***

 

Louis położył na siedzeniu obok siebie kartkę ze wskazówkami, jak dojechać na miejsce. Niall poradził mu, by przejechał przez miasteczko i skręcił w lewo przy stacji benzynowej.

  
– Postaraj się nie minąć tej drogi, bo nie jest oznakowana.

  
Minął kilka miejsc, które pamiętał ze swej wędrówki z Harrym. Znalazł kolejną stację benzynową, a tuż za nią przerwę w szpalerze drzew, która najpewniej była zjazdem w tę drogę.

  
Skręcił.

  
Przypomniał mu się Liam. Ciekawe, czy wciąż czeka na niego w motelu? Uciekając stamtąd, miał zamiar pojechać do Doncaster. Jednak teraz, jadąc przez znajomą okolicę, wciąż myślał tylko o Harrym i o tym wszystkim, co dla niego zrobił.

  
Stopniowo jego gniew topniał. Kiedy dojechał do skrzyżowania, doszedł do wniosku, że mimo wszystko Harry’emu należą się słowa pożegnania. I podziękowania. Jadąc teraz samochodem Ellie, uśmiechnął się ironicznie do samego siebie. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jak Harry musiał się czuć tego pierwszego dnia, kiedy wmaszerował do gabinetu doktora Cowella i wybuchnął niekończącym się płaczem.

  
Pamiętał tę troskę w jego oczach, to, jak się pochylił w jego stronę i jak słuchał jego żalów.

  
Okazał mu wtedy tyle sympatii.

  
Droga skręciła ostro w lewo. Kiedy Louis minął zakręt, jego oczom ukazał się znajomy krajobraz: stół piknikowy, dęby i strumyk, które zapamiętał z wycieczki z doktorem Cowellem. Nie, z Harrym Stylesem. Kiedy dostrzegł jeszcze brązowo – białą przyczepę stojącą samotnie na polance, nie miał już najmniejszych wątpliwości.

  
Przejechał przez drewniany mostek. Tu droga znów zakręcała i kończyła się. Tuż przed domem, którego poprzednio tutaj nie było. Zbudowany był z drzewa i miał kamienny komin. Louis przyglądał się budynkowi, czując się tak, jakby nagle znalazł się w krainie z własnych snów. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć, co tutaj zaszło.

  
Zaparkowała samochód Ellie, wysiadł z niego i powoli ruszył spadzistą ścieżką w stronę werandy. Zobaczył huśtawkę i fotel na biegunach. Minął donicę z czerwonymi rozwiniętymi pelargoniami, otworzył drzwi frontowe i ruszył w stronę pomieszczenia, z którego dobiegały uderzenia młotka. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to jest jego dom.  
Ten sam, który odwiedzał co wieczór w marzeniach, tuż przed zaśnięciem.

  
Wszedł do saloniku. Uderzył go widok kominka z polnych kamieni i dębowej podłogi. Właśnie tak zawsze wyobrażał sobie swój własny dom. Zupełnie jakby Harry potrafił czytać w jego myślach i przełożył je na język drewna i kamienia.

  
Był tutaj. Harry, nie doktor Cowell. Kończył obudowę kominka, ubrany w biały podkoszulek, dżinsy i buty ze stalowymi noskami.

  
Louis spoglądał przez chwilę na niego, na jego plecy poruszające się w rytm uderzeń młotka. Powinien się był domyślić, widząc te szerokie ramiona. Mężczyzna z takimi ramionami nie siedzi cały dzień przy biurku. Harry na chwilę odłożył młotek. Najwyraźniej usłyszał go, bo odwrócił głowę.

  
W chwili, gdy Louis znów ujrzał jego twarz, poczuł się niezręcznie. Nie miał pojęcia, co mu powiedzieć.

  
– Louis! – oczy Harry’ego wyglądały tak, jak musiały wyglądać jego własne, kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy.

  
– Ty mnie znasz – rzekł nieswoim głosem Louis – Ale ja nie znam ciebie.

  
Nie odpowiedział mu od razu. Odgłos jego ciężkiego oddechu odbijał się od pustych ścian. Położył młotek na obudowie kominka, po czym przemówił, zupełnie jakby recytował tekst, który powtarzał tak wiele razy, że w końcu nauczył się go na pamięć.

  
– Nigdy nie zamierzałem cię okłamywać ani skrzywdzić.

  
– Co to wszystko znaczy? – spytał teraz inaczej. Nie chodziło jednak o wypowiedziane właśnie przez Stylesa słowa, tylko o dom, co podkreślił gestem dłoni – Wybudowałeś mój wymarzony dom?

  
– Tak – przyznał Harry i zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę – To miała być ostatnia rzecz, którą chciałem zrobić dla ciebie. Ale nie obawiaj się, nie miałem zamiaru ci go dać, ani zainstalować cię tu. Chciałem, żebyś go kupił, wziął na kredyt. Nie wiem zresztą. Jeszcze nie przemyślałem szczegółów.

  
Louis spojrzał na niego. Miał tak szczery wyraz twarzy, a jego oczy błyszczały tak żywą zielenią, że nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

  
– Miałeś ostatnio dużo szczegółów do przemyślenia – przyznał. Harry też się uśmiechnął, a w oczach rozbłysły mu znajome iskierki.

  
Louis nie czuł już ani złości, ani niechęci.

  
– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

  
Harry pokręcił dziwnie głową. Najwyraźniej był nieco zaskoczony tym pytaniem.

  
– Próbowałem ci powiedzieć. Kilka razy. Słowa nigdy nie przychodzą mi łatwo.

  
Louis spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i przypomniał sobie, jak ciepłe i uspokajające było jego spojrzenie. Przypomniał sobie, jak siedział przed biurkiem jego szefa, grożąc, że wsadzi go za kratki, i jak wyszeptał mu do ucha, że to on sam musi zażądać od Grimshawa, by dał mu spokój.

  
Uświadomił sobie, że Harry zasłużył na jego lojalność.

  
– To nieprawda – zaprotestował – Przecież pomogłeś mi bardziej, niż ktokolwiek na tym świecie. Uświadomiłeś mi, że jestem dorosłym mężczyzną, który potrafi sam podejmować decyzje i dbać o swoje interesy. I zrobiłeś dla mnie tyle miłych rzeczy, założyłeś mi zamek, zabrałeś mnie na wycieczkę, bawiłeś się z Freddiem.

  
– Tak, ale to wszystko nie wymagało słów – zauważył Harry.

  
Louis zaczął mówić, uświadamiając sobie, że nie jest to przemowa, którą sobie przygotował.

  
– Tak długo byłem samotny. Wydawało mi się, że dłużej tego nie zniosę. W pewnym momencie pojawiłeś się ty. Potem już nigdy tak się nie czułem. Kiedy potrzebowałem pomocy, natychmiast byłeś obok mnie – wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę, a on je chwycił i przyciągnął go do siebie – A to ważniejsze niż jakiekolwiek słowa – dokończył.

  
– Jestem cały spocony – usprawiedliwił się Harry, lecz mimo to pocałował go w policzek, w czoło i na koniec w usta.

  
Louis zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, czując pod palcami jego ciepłą skórę. Poczuł jego wargi na swoich, gorące, miękkie i wilgotne.

  
– Przepraszam – wyszeptał mu do ucha – Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Już nigdy więcej cię nie okłamię.

  
– Wiem.

  
– Lou! A co się stało z Liamem? – przypomniał sobie nagle Harry.

  
Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

  
– Mam nadzieję, że jest już w drodze do Doncaster – rzekł – Zostawiłem go w motelu.

  
Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Napięcie znikło z jego twarzy i pojawił się na niej lekki uśmiech.

  
– To znaczy, ze nie wracasz do rodziców?

  
– Nie, o ile chcesz, żebym został.

  
– Chcę, żebyś został – mruknął – Chcę, żeby to byt twój dom.

  
Louis przyciągnął jego głowę do swojej i szepnął mu na ucho:

  
– Zostanę tu pod jednym warunkiem.


	13. EPILOG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i dotrwaliśmy do końca.
> 
> Tym oto sposobem wracam do tego, na czym się najlepiej znam, czyli do tłumaczeń.
> 
> Nie wiem, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek napiszę coś swojego, ale muszę przyznać, że fajna to była zabawa :D

 

 

_Piątek, 7 lipca 2017_

 

 

Harry załadował drewno pozostałe po remoncie jednego z domów do swojej furgonetki. Obiecał Freddiemu, że przywiezie materiał, z którego wybuduje mu fort między dębami. Wczoraj wieczorem przez godzinę kreślili jego plany. Freddie chciał mieć drabinkę z linek, by móc w razie potrzeby szybko ewakuować się na zewnątrz. Jutro będą musieli jeszcze dokupić trochę materiałów, ale te, które ma, wystarczą, by jeszcze dziś zacząć wznoszenie fortu. Sprawdził, czy drewno jest dobrze załadowane, i pojechał do domu.

 

Niechętnie wychodził dziś rano do pracy, jak zwykle zresztą. Nie miał ochoty zostawiać Louisa. Louis mówił, że trochę pomaluje, a potem przygotuje coś do jedzenia dla Ellie, która ma przyjechać z dzieciakami. Do ich domu. Harry wciąż nie mógł nacieszyć się słowem „dom”.

 

Prawdę mówiąc, przygotowania do ślubu trwały zaledwie parę dni. Louis pojechał wraz z Ellie, Anne i Gemmą do Manchesteru. Przywieźli zakupy i ślubny garnitur. A przez następny weekend Harry ledwie widział narzeczonego.

 

W białym garniturze Louis wyglądał prześlicznie, zresztą jak zwykle. Jego rodzice przyjechali z Doncaster; chyba nigdy do końca nie zrozumieli, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Doszli pewnie do wniosku, że Louis nagle zakochał się w tym właścicielu firmy remontowej. Mama Louisa płakała przez całą ceremonię, prawdopodobnie żałując Liama, a pani Goulding próbowała ją uspokoić.

 

Po ceremonii rozpłakała się dla odmiany mama Harry’ego. Objęła Louisa i Freddiego, po czym powiedziała, że jest wdzięczna Bogu za swego nowego syna i wnuka. W tym momencie Gemma i Ellie też zalały się łzami. Wszystkie padły sobie w ramiona, a Niall poklepywał Harry’ego po plecach. Louise, która siedziała obok Jamesa Cordena, zamachała na swego wspólnika ręką, a gdy podszedł, szepnęła mu do ucha, że wyszedł z tej całej sytuacji wyjątkowo obronną ręką.

 

– Jesteś w czepku urodzony – stwierdziła, a Harry nie mógł nie przyznać jej racji. Prawdę mówiąc, z każdym dniem czuł się coraz szczęśliwszy, codziennie rano, gdy budził się obok wtulonego w niego Louisa i za każdym razem, gdy ktoś zauważał, że Freddie jest do niego podobny.

 

Skręcił w żwirową drogę, minął nowo postawioną, drewnianą tabliczkę z napisem STYLESOWIE – HARRY, LOUIS, FREDDIE, z mnóstwem miejsca poniżej dla dodania kolejnych imion.

 

Przejechał obok dębowego zagajnika, przez drewniany mostek i zaparkował pod domem. Zauważył kotka  wylegującego się na werandzie. Ledwie wysiadł,  a zza węgła wybiegł Freddie. Wyglądał tak jak co dzień – umorusany i przemoczony od brodzenia w strumyku, z zabrudzonymi i przekrzywionymi okularami podskakującymi mu na nosie, gdy biegł. Rzucił się Harry’emu na szyję, a ten wziął go na barana.

 

– Tatusiu! – zawołał malec do Louisa, gdy wraz z Harrym wchodzili po schodkach na werandę – Tata wrócił do domu!

**Author's Note:**

> Piszcie do mnie coś na tt @dialectic_26  
> Albo na Wattpadzie @dialectic_chaos


End file.
